LA LLEGADA DE UN DESCONOCIDO
by supernando1234
Summary: hernando es un chico normal que de pronto es misteriosamente transportado aun mundo donde los ponis y varias criaturas son los habitantes de ese lugar.tendra varias aventuras,amistades y peleas que decidira si vivira o morira
1. LA LLEGADA DE UN DESCONOCIDO

LA LLEGADA DE UN DESCONOCIDO

**Bueno comencemos conmigo mi nombre es HERNANDO pero mis amigos me llaman NANDO tengo 15 años soy de piel morena pelo liso y mido 1.65cm vivo en la ciudad Bogotá de Colombia hoy mismo me dirijo a la escuela y en el camino me encontré mis mejores amigos unos es ANDRES de piel blanca cabello corto hasta el cuello mide 1.67cm el otro es JAVIER piel blanca cabello largo mide 1.69cm los 3 estuvimos hablando de varias cosas. **

-haa chicos ya estoy cansado-dije

-¿De qué?-dice javier

-de mi vida-dije

ambos se me quedaron mirando

-de tu vida que es lo quieres decir-dice andres

-Pues tengo que ir al colegio después ir a casa hacer los talleres escolares después aburrirme toda la tarde a esperar la noche para si dormirme y despertarme en la mañana hacer la misma rutina una y otra vez y lo único que hago para entretenerme es estar haciendo ejercicio con mis pesas y mi saco de boxeo y estar pasando el rato con ustedes dos.-

-un momento tienes pesas y un saco de boxeo con razón tienes el cuerpo de un fisicoculturista-dice javier

-pensándolo bien tienes una vida común y corriente como la de todos-dice andres

-por eso quiero algo diferente una vida mas emocionante quiero una vida con aventuras y peleas sin igual superarme y volverme mas fuerte-

-sabes se lo que necesitas-dice javier

-¿que cosa?-pregunte

-una novia-

-una novia bufff, por favor no estoy tan desesperado ademas en este lugar no hay chicas que me agraden-

-bueno pero qué clase de chica te gustan-dice javier

-pues sería que sea dedicada a lo que más le guste, qué sea sincera y honesta con los demás-decia

-pues eso está difícil conseguir una chica con esas caracteristicas está muy lejos que la consigas y menos en este lugar una mujer sincera jajajajajaj-

- **en mi mente tenía ganas de golpear a Javier pero él tenía algo de razón**- sabes tienes razón pero se vale soñar-

-si muchachos miren la hora vamos a llegar tarde bueno par de tontos por estar pendejeando nos van a dejar afuera-dice andres

-pues vale madre a correr-dice javier

**Ya habíamos llegado al colegio demasiado tarde los tres estuvimos afuera del colegio el director nos dijo que podríamos entrar pero en la segunda hora de clases.**

-Director: -tu otra vez mira muchacho te digo una cosa si sigues asi como siempre te vas me oíste, bueno espera que suene el timbre para que entres-

**El director yéndose cerrándome la puerta del colegio en la cara**

-haaaaaaaa-

**Golpee un bote de basura tenia demasiada rabia Andrés y Javier asustados de la fuerza con la que patie´ el bote**

-ya estoy de puta madre para que me pase esto otra vez es lo mismo de siempre-

-no es para tanto-insistía andres

-si wey contrólate-acompañaba javier

-no voy a controlarme mira tengo el mucho hijo de su madre del coordinador encima mío todos estos años me ha perseguido con tal pequeñez o la mas mínima cosa y si la cago una vez más me echan de aquí-

-tienes razón mira solo falta un mes para terminar el año no la vallas a cagar-dice javier

-si además si te vas quien va intimidar a esos idiotas de decimo que mantienen cansando a los demás y tu eres el único que se enfrenta a ellos y has ganado las peleas-dice andres

-**pensando yo no diría ganar después de todo el director me ve siempre cree que las peleas las provoco yo y me suspende como siempre**-no es nada nunca dejaría que golpearan a mis amigos-

**Sonó el timbre y todos los estudiante caminaban a sus salones yo y los muchachos entramos al salón pasaron las horas y ya era hora de salir me despedí de Javier y Andrés después seguí mi camino solitario hacia mi casa llegue a casa y observe que no había nadie en la sala me asome en una esquina y me encontre una fotografia no cualquiera era la fotos de mis padres. comencé a recordar la última vez que los vi, habían pasado 10 años de que ellos se habían ido después de un rato me preguntaba dónde estará mis hermanas y mi abuela la casa estaba sola me dirigí a la cocina y vi una nota en el refrigerador **_ya volvemos_** me quite el uniforme, me coloque una sudadera y una camiseta baje al sótano de mi casa hay estaban mis 5 pares de pesas mi saco de boxeo y una barra para hacer dominadas recordé que debía colocar a cargar mi celular era un Samsung galaxy 6 lo bueno de ese celular que carga con energía solar cuando estuve a punto de coger una pesa algo había pasado arriba de la casa cogí mi celular y subí las escaleras vi que en el patio había algo era un agujero multicolor así que saque el celular y empecé a grabar.**

- pero que mierda es eso-**Así que empece a observar el agujero detallada mente apague la cámara del celular-**

- qué pasaría si... **-Observe el césped del patio y vi una roca así que la arroje dentro del agujero-**

-no paso nada y ahora que voy hacer con esto en mi patio-

**De pronto el agujero comenzó a expandirse adsorbiendo todo a su paso cuando de pronto la mesa de mi patio me golpeo en la espalda empujándome al extraño agujero dentro del agujero sentí un dolor insoportable pensé que iba a morir pensé en mis hermanas y mi abuela y en mis amigos de tanto dolor me desmaye**

_En otra parte….._

–Esto no puede ser, hay que advertirle a Celestia de esto- **decía Twilight mientras caminaba en círculos,  
**  
–Por favor Twilight no es para tanto, seguramente ella ya lo sabe- **le decía Spike, entonces Twilight se da la vuelta lentamente, **

–no es para tanto… ¡¿NO ES PARA TANTO?! Spike han pasado ya 1000 años desde aquella pelea que seguramente lo habrá olvidado, que haremos…que haremos, ya se, le voy a mandar una carta**-, Spike le dijo que no pero Twilight seguía insistiendo, hasta que Spike se rinde**,

-bueno está bien…pero no me metas a mi en esto- dice spike

**Entonces Twilight le escribe la carta y se la envía, y en menos de tres segundos le contesta **_"Querida Twilight ya deja de leer esos libros que no tienen la información cierta acerca de mi historia, lo que quiero ahora es que vayan a Ponyville a revisar los preparativos para la fiesta de esta noche, quiero que también hagas amistades para que dejes de leer cuentos , vayan por sus cosas que el carruaje vendrá dentro de media hora"_**. Twilight se había quedado triste al terminar de leerlo.**

–vez te dije que no le mandaras la carta, ahora mira el lio en que me metiste- **le contesta Spike enojado,  
**  
-si…creo que tenías razón no debí mandarle- **contesta Twilight algo culpable**,

-está bien Twilight no te sientas mal por eso…- **le dice spike**

**Entonces nos fueron a su cuarto a retiran sus pertenencias; cuando terminaron de empacar lo colocan en el carruaje y partieron directamente, en el camino Twilight dice**:

-*suspiro* no puedo creer que Celestia me mandara a Ponyville solo porque le dije del peligro que se aproxima…además me dice que los libros que he estudiado por todos estos años sean mentira  
**  
Tardaron más de lo esperado pero al fin habían llegado, se bajaron en cuanto toco el suelo, los guardias se fueron a dejar sus cosas en la casa nueva y spike y twilght fueron a ver los preparativos,  
**  
-aún sigo sintiendo que Celestia nos mandó por nuestra culpa, ahora debemos soportar los ponis de aquí y ni siquiera sabemos cómo se comportan- **seguía culpándose Twilight,**

-no todo es tu culpa Twilight…-**le dice Spike**-…aquí no deben ser tan distintos, a ver puedes presentarte con…-, **y de la nada aparece una pony de color rosa saltando tranquilamente, Spike simplemente la detiene,  
**  
-…preséntate con ella- termina de decir,

-está bien…Buen día residente de Ponyville, usted puede decirnos…-

-**Twilight no había terminado de hablar, la pony se fue corriendo**-

-guau, vaya comportamiento que tienen acá-, **se sorprende Twilight**,

- ¿por qué salió corriendo?- **se pregunta Spike**,

-**Twilight y spike así que siguieron su recorrido, su primer destino era donde se preparaba la comida para esta noche. en eso entramos en una granja vieron que había una pony golpeando los árboles con las patas traseras, así que se acercaron a ella a preguntarle**-

-buen día residente, deje que me presente…yo soy Twilight Sparkle, y el es mi amigo Spike, estamos aquí porque Celestia nos mandó a supervisar los preparativos de la fiesta de esta noche y queríamos saber si aquí es donde se prepara la comida-,

**La pony solo se dio la vuelta a vernos 1 por 1 y después los saludó carismáticamente agitándoles los cascos**,

-buenos días extranjeros…- **nos contesta la pony **-…es un gusto conocerlos, mi nombre es Applejack…si preguntan dónde se hace la comida para la fiesta, pues aquí es, si quieren pueden probar solo esperen un rato-

-no gracias, solo veníamos a inspeccionar nomas- **le dice Twilight, pero Applejack no la había escuchado,  
**  
-¡A ALMOZAR!- **dice Applejack y sintieron como la tierra comenzaba a temblar, ellos se dieron la vuelta y…toda una manada de ponis se venía ante ellos**

-**justo la manada de ponis arrollaron a twilight y spike dejándolos tendidos en el piso**, -

-oigan que hacen ustedes ahí tirados en el suelo como cerdos, vengan para que prueben los bocados- les dice Applejack mientras ella los arrastraba hasta los ponis que los arrollaron. Applejack los presenta1 por 1 y cada uno los hacen probar la comida que ha hecho

-**twilight le dice a applejack **…bueno Applejack gracias por todo…y por la comida, ahora tenemos que irnos a revisar otras cosas-

-como ustedes deseen…- **les dice**

**De pronto una pegaso atropella a twilight llevándola a un charco**

-oye parece que tienes una pequeña mancha en el cuerpo- **le dice la Pegaso a Twilight,**

-¿en serio?- le contesta Twilight con algo de sarcasmo,

-no te preocupes amiga…- **le dice** -…yo tengo la solución a este caso de problemas-, **en eso la Pegaso agarra una nube y la pone encima de Twilight, entonces empieza a saltar haciendo que la nube comience a llover,  
**  
**Justo la Pegaso había termino de bañar a Twilight, había quedado limpia pero también mojada**,

-bueno…- **dice la Pegaso** –ya terminamos la fase 1 del plan, ahora vamos por la fase 2**-, entonces la pegaso vuela alrededor de twilight asi se estaba creando un tornado después de 20 segundos Twilight había quedado seca-**

-bueno…- **dice la Pegaso** -…ya termine con tu pequeño problema**-, justo Twilight le estaba por agradecerle pero ¡BOING!, su pelo se le había esponjado por completo,  
**  
-bueno…casi…como sea no tienes por qué agradecérmelo- **le dice**.

-ha, bueno será otro día, si me disculpan me tengo que ir hacer algunas cosas-

-bueno nos vemos- **entonces Rainbow Dash se va como un rayo hacia las montañas.**

-si que es rápida-**dice spike**

**Entonces se fueron por todo Ponyville a ver dónde había una peluquería, hasta que entramos en una boutique, no se para que si ahí hacen ropa pero Twilight quería entran por si acaso. Adentro vimos muchas decoraciones bonitas y en el centro había una pony unicornio que estaba decorando las paredes, Spike cuando la vio se quedó perplejo  
**  
-guau quien será esa pony- **dice Spike con ojos de corazón **

-no lo sé, vamos a preguntarle- **le dijo twilight**

-*tose* disculpe señorita- **dice spike**

-ahora no puedo, no ve que estoy ocupada-**la poni** **contesta**,

-pero señorita es una emergencia o algo así- **dijo spike**

-le estoy diciendo que…- **la unicornio se da la vuelta y mira a twilight y a spike**

-emm, señorita está bien- **le dice spike Twilight estaba atrás de los dos**

-y, que es, lo que me decías –**ella decía**

-Usted es rarity-**decía spike**

-si-

-es que venimos de canterlot para ver cómo van los preparativos del evento-**decía twilight  
**  
-**entonces rarity ve la melena de twilight y se sorprend**e-

-pero antes de eso primero vamos a arreglar esa melena-**decía rarity**

**Finalmente Twilight y Rarity salen del vestuario, Twilight se veía espectacular, más de los normal,**

-bueno Twilight, debo admitir que te ves increíble- **le dice spike**

-**ha pero miren esta cosita preciosa**- dice Rarity mientras le apretaba las mejillas,

-**twilight rodea con su magia spike y lo lleva a su lomo y dice** -bueno Rarity nosotros ya nos tenemos que ir, necesitamos seguir revisando los preparativos para la fiesta- **dice Twilight mientras le quitaba a Spike de sus cascos**-

-¿en serio?…está bien, - **dice Rarity**

**se fueron por un lugar por donde se hacia la música, Spike seguía leyendo una lista mientras caminaba detrás de twilight**

**En eso escuchan unos sonidos extravagantemente hermosos, así que fueron al lugar donde provenía. Cuando llegaron vieron que eran un grupo de pajaritos cantando, y quien los guiaba era una Pegaso, pudieron oír que la Pegaso le decía un pajarito que bajara un poco el volumen ya que tenía el tono desafinado, justo estaba por volver a comenzar, hasta Twilight la interrumpe,**

-guau sí que haces un buen trabajo- **le dice, la Pegaso parece que se había asustado con la voz de Twilight haciendo que todos los pajaritos salieran volando,  
**  
-…emm, lo siento si te hice asustar- **le dice a la Pegaso, ella solo bajo y se quedó mirando a nosotros y al suelo  
**  
-emm, ¿estás bien?- **le dice Twilight, **

-si-, **dice la Pegaso con voz muy baja,  
**  
-¿puedes decirnos tu nombre?- **le dice spike**

-Fluttershy- **le dice con voz baja, Twilight no le entendía así que le vuelve a preguntar**,

-F.l.u.t.t.e.r.s.h.y- **le dice con voz más baja, Twilight no le podía entender así que le vuelve a preguntar,  
**  
-F…l…u…t…t…e…r…s…h…y- **le dice con voz extremadamente baja.**

-no, aun no te entiendo- **dice Twilight**,

-mmm, creo que se llama Fluttershy- **dice spike**

-¿Fluttershy?-**dice twilight  
**  
-**twilight le dice**-…lamento haberte asustado, es que íbamos pasando y escuchamos unos sonidos, pensamos que era un ensayo para la fiesta de esta noche, por casualidad ¿tú eres la que se encarga de la música?-

-sí, ¿y ustedes quiénes son, acaso son nuevos en Ponyville?-**les dice con su tono suave,**

-sí…- **le dijo**-…somos enviados de la princesa Celestia para ver los preparativos de la fiesta, déjeme que nos presentemos, yo soy twilight sparkle y él es mi dragon spike -

-¿dragón, cual dragón?- **dice con voz temerosa**,

**por lo bajo que es spike no lo había visto**-aquí estoy-

**De repente Fluttershy embiste twilight y empieza hablar con Spike, Twilight quedo admirada, en eso Twilight le preguntaba si la música estaba lista pero Fluttershy no la escucho, Twilight la seguía hablando hasta el punto en que se arto, lo agarro a Spike y se fueron pero Fluttershy estaba detrás y hablando con Spike.**

Seguían caminado hasta llegar al lugar donde se quedarian

-bien…- **dice Twilight** -…aquí es donde nos hospedaremos-

-¿en una casa del árbol, estas segura que es aquí?-**dice spike**

-bueno, entremos- **le digo. Twilight no quería entrar ya que aún estaba Fluttershy conversando con Spike, así que decide interrumpir un poco,  
**  
-bueno Fluttershy…-, **dice Twilight quitándolo a Spike de enfrente y yendo hacia atrás** -…ha sido un placer conocerte…pero estamos muy cansados…y queremos entrar a descansar…así que…chau y hasta la próxima-**, nos agarra a spike lo arrastra adentro de la casa, adentro Twilight dice **

-al fin nos liberamos de ella, mmm ¿Por qué será que la luz está apagada?-, **entonces Twilight la prende y… ¡PUM!, todos los ponis de Ponyville estaban acá, incluso las ponis que conocimos estaban ahí, al parecer era una fiesta de no sé qué, de repente aparece la pony rosa que se había asustado con Twilight,  
**  
-hola al fin llegaron lamento haberme salido corriendo de esa manera porque como eran nuevos hago siempre eso cuando llegan ponis nuevos…- **decía la pony que hablaba de corrido** -…déjame presentarme yo soy Pinkie Pie y no hace falta que se presenten tu debes ser Twilight Sparkle el pequeño dragón que está ahí es Spike

- tomen prueben uno- **entonces les da un pastelito a Twilight y a Spike y se comieron los pastelitos.  
**  
**Twilight lo había comido primero pero al terminarlo, su cara se le puso roja hasta el punto de salir corriendo  
**

-Twilight ¿Qué haces ahí? Ven vamos a divertirnos abajo- dice spike

-no spike –dice twilight -…no quiero divertirme sabiendo que Nightmare Moon pueda llegar a destruir toda Equestria-

-vamos Twilight no te preocupes, Nightmare Moon no va a venir hoy, ven vamos al ayuntamiento, ya va a comenzar la fiesta, a ver si eso te anima-

-está bien, vamos-.

**Entonces se fueron directo, Twilight y Spike y un grupo de ponis fueron al desfile.  
Al llegar, todo estaba preparado, los adornos, las bebidas, la comida, el papel higiénico, todo. Justo en el escenario aparece una pony que al parecer era la alcaldesa, y esta comienza a hablar  
**  
-buenas noches Ponyvilences**…**-**dice la alcaldesa**, ,

-…estamos aquí porque se van a cumplir 1000 años desde que nuestra gobernante vive, así que vamos a levantar nuestras copas y con reverencia démosle una bienvenida a la Princesa Celestia-, **entonces un telón se abre de la terraza, pero nadie aparecía,  
**  
-amm, creo que lo hicimos antes de tiempo…- **dice la alcaldesa mientras baja el telón**-…ahora si démosle una bienvenida a…-.

**Y ¡BUM! Una nube negra aparece, y en esa nube una alicornio, todos pensaban que era Celestia pero cuando la nube se disipa era…Nightmare Moon,  
**  
-*risa malvada* escogieron un mal momento para que yo venga- **dice Nightmare**

-¡¿Qué…QUE LE HICISTE A LA PRINCESA CELESTIA?!- **dice Twilight**,

-ha mi querida y tonta hermana Celestia la encarcele en un lugar oscuro, algo así como el exilio, ahora esta noche oscura los torturara-

-o no esto es malo, guardias deténganla…- **dice la alcaldesa** –…no dejen que se vaya-, **entonces los guardias fueron tras Nightmare Moon pero ella los esquivo, se convirtió en una nube negra y se marchó, twilight vio para los costados que los ponis se quedan aterrados y con la boca abierta, en eso se da cuenta de algo**-

**Entonces se fueron corriendo. Cuando llegaron, Twilight fue acostar a Spike, no sé cómo Spike se durmió luego ella se dirigió abajo a buscar en los libros una respuesta, justo Twilight se estaba por preguntar algo hasta que aparece Rainbow Dash y las demás ponis embistiéndola sin querer.  
**  
-tu Twilight, Nightmare Moon ha venido y ustedes desaparecen de la fiesta ¡¿Qué es lo que saben acerca de esto?!- **le regañaba Rainbow a Twilight, ella no sabía cómo explicarle, **

-y como sabías de esto- **dice Applejack**

-yo lo había leído en un libro allá en Canterlot esta mañana…- dice- quería averiguar antes de que Rainbow me envistiera, estoy buscando un libro Seguramente ahí dice como encontrar los elementos-

-aquí está**- dice Pinkie Pie, **

-y que son esos elementos- **dice Fluttershy**,

-estos elementos se llaman elementos de la armonía, estos lo utilizo Celestia para enviar a Nightmare Moon a la luna hace varios años atrás, el libro dice que son 6, está la honestidad, la bondad, la risa, la generosidad y la lealtad, pero no dice nada del sexto, no hay registro aparente pero dice que se lo puede invocar si los demás elementos están juntos, estos elementos se encuentran en la antigua torre de Canterlot, ubicada en…-

-¡EL BOSQUE EVERFREÉ!- **dicen todas al unísono,**

Adentro era oscuro y tenebroso, estaban todos sin decir una palabra, hasta que Rainbow Dash rompe el silencio,

-¿estás seguro que es aquí twilight?- **le preguntan**

-si- **mientras seguía viendo el libro** –porque Qué cosa puede pasar-

-muchas cosas cariño…- **dice Rarity** -…monstruos, espectros, barro, toda clase de cosas muy horrendas y asquerosas-

_EN OTRO LUGAR…._

**-Estaba tirado en el suelo poco a poco me iba despertando pero note que algo raro estaba en un bosque en medio de la noche comencé a tocarme la cabeza estaba demasiado desorientado y mariado-**

-pero como llegue aquí-me preguntaba

**Comencé a caminar por el espeso bosque de pronto de tanto caminar por el bosque me dio algo de hambre**-¡grrrrr¡.ya ya vere que conseguiré amigo-**le decia a mi estomago.** **vi un pequeño lago me acerque a y comencé a beber de el y vi muchos peces**

-vamos a ver necesito comer algo- **así que cogí una rama tenía planeado usarla como si fuera una lanza para así atrapar los peces no soy muy buen pescador pero tenía en la mente los canales de supervivencia de bear grillz después de un rato solo atrape 3 peces**-mierda con esto no me llenare-

**Comencé**** ha buscar unas ramas para hacer una fogata y coloque los pescados alrededor**-necesito salir de aquí-**comence ver el cielo eso me hizo recordar a mis padres**,** dé pronto a unos 50mts vi unos lobos pero note que estos eran de madera-**pero que mierda esta pasando-

**Me puse en pose de pelea listo para pelear contra los lobos de madera**-creen que me dan miedo he-**al lado de ellos apareció un león que tenía varias partes partes de animales en el cuerpo, una serpiente,mucielago,etc**-no que es esa cosa pero aun asi no me voy a dejar matar por fenómenos como ustedes pero como rayo llegaron acá –**pensé en lo estupido que soy,una fogata a media noche y asar comida en mitad del bosque a la interperie, dos cosas muy obvias si quieres si un depredador venga por ti, hubo un silencio entre todos cuando de pronto en mi bolsillo el celular comenzó a sonar era que por accidente active la música**

**-**krrrraaa**-****Todos los animales rugieron y se abalanzaron contra mí y dije**- ¡A LA MIERDA HA PELEAR¡

**Estuvimos peleando por más de 30 minutos yo daba golpes fuertes como podía cogí una roca del suelo estaba filosa y estaba muy agitado y dije**-ha listos malditos los voy matar HAAAAA-

_**EN OTRA PARTE**_  
**las chicas estaban cerca de un risco, de repente el risco se parte.  
Fluttershy y Rainbow Dash lograron atrapar a Pinkie y a Rarity, Applejack se sostuvo de una rama que había, Twilight estaba por caer pero Applejack logra agarrarla**

-NO ME SUELTES – **le decía Twilight a Applejack**,

-no, eso jamás- **le dijo Applejack, en eso ella mira detrás **

-Twilight tiene que soltarte- **le dice Applejack**,

-¡¿QUEEEE, QUE ACASO ESTAS LOCA?!- **le dice**,

-estoy siendo honesta contigo, solo suéltate**-, entonces Twilight se suelta y Fluttershy y Rainbow la atrapan,**

_EN OTRO LUGAR…_

**Los lobos de madera eran fáciles de derrotar pero me sorprendieron cuando todos se fusionaron y solo formaron un lobo pero este era más fuerte y más grande media 4mts de alto**- no se van a rendir he perros de la chingada y tú que me dice gato de mierda-**le digo al león**-bueno he digan algo los voy a matar a los dos-

_EN OTRO LUGAR….._

**entonces en su camino las manes 6 sintieron un rugido de una manticora bien enojada, todas quedaron aterradas, Twilight, Pinkie Pie y Rarity , Rainbow Dash y Applejack empezaron a escuchar el aullido de un lobo con una manticora juntas manticora**

-parece como si estuvieran peleando-**dice rainbow dash**

-se a lo sea les esta dando una paliza a la manticora y al timberwolf-**dice applejack**

**mas adelante las chicas caminaban hasta que encuentran un rió, pero las chicas veían que adentro del río había una serpiente que se le veia que estaba llorando **

-disculpe señor…¡AY!…porque está llorando-

-¡PORQUE PASO ALGO TERRIBLE!- **dice la serpiente,**

-qué cosa terrible paso-**dice fluttershy**

-VERAN, HACE UN RATO YO ESTABA CONTEMPLANDO MI HERMOSO MOSTACHO CUANDO DE REPENTE APARECIO UNA NUBE NEGRA…¡Y ME ARRANCO LA MITAD DE EL**!- lo decía con gran disgusto,  
**  
-eso no lo voy a permitir…- **dice Rarity** -…una serpiente que tiene un buen estilo de moda no debe de llorar así por su mostacho-, entonces Rarity le quita una escama de la piel y se rebana la cola, entonces utiliza su magia para unir el pedazo de cola con su mostacho cortado,

-listo…- **dice Rarity** -…ahora sí esta reparado-

-MUCHAS GRACIAS PONY AHORA SI VUELVO A SER BELLO- **dice la serpiente y vuelve a entrar en el rio. Entonces el rio se calma y caminaron encima pero vuelve aparecer la serpiente y les ayuda a cruzar,  
**  
**Mientras las demás caminaron le pregunto a Rarity,**

-Rarity ¿no te dolió haberte cortado la cola?-**twilight** **le pregunta**

no además es temporada de colas cortas**- le dice a twilight, ya estábamos cerca del lugar pero se nos interpuso un precipicio,  
**  
-ahora como vamos a continuar- **dice Twilight, justo había un puente pero no estaba atado en el otro extremo, entonces Rainbow baja al precipicio, agarra el puente y lo lleva hacia el otro extremo.  
**  
**Esperaban un buen rato pero Rainbow no volvía**,

-alguien ve algo- **pregunta Applejack**

-ja ninguna propuesta hará que abandone a mis amigos- **dice Rainbow orgullosamente, así que cruzaron el puente.  
**  
**Seguían caminando y las ponis ya estaban desesperadas,  
**  
-cuanto falta twilight -dice rainbow dash

-según el libro dice…- **entonces levanto la mirada y ve el castillo** -…ya llegamos chicas ya llegamos**-, entonces fueron corriendo. Adentro del castillo vieron que estaban los elementos, solo que eran de piedra, **

**Twilight les dijo alas chicas que arrastraran los elementos con cuidado y los pusiéran en el centro, cuando hicieron eso las chicas dejaron sola a Twilight para que se concentre.  
Estuvieron un rato afuera hasta que de repente se escucha un ruido, así que ellas acudieron rapido y fueron hacia adentro vieron a Nightmare Moon que estaba por lanzarle un hechizo a Twilight, así que las chicas fueron corriendo rápido para protegerla,pero Nightmare Moon lanzo el hechizo tele transportando a twilight hacia la parte alta del castillo.  
twilight está frente a frente a nighmare moon ellas estaban lista para atacarse twilight se tele transporto y recogió los elementos** **y llegaron las chicas los elementos comenzaron a brillar y se convirtieron en tiaras doradas de pronto un rayo comenzó emanaba delos elementos y rodearon a nightmare moon convirtiendo la en una alicornio mas azul oscuro y tenia melena azul transparente y brillaba y se movía sola. Entonces una luz se aparece en la ventana, ** **en eso aparece Celestia, **

-¡PRINCESA CELESTIA**!**-**todas mientras se arrodillaron, Twilight se acercó a ella**

-princesa está bien- **le dijo mientras se la abrazo**

-si chicas, gracias a ustedes me liberaron del Exilio- **dice Celestia**,

-ahora me encargare de otra cosa- **dice Celestia**

-hermana**- le la poni dice Celestia**

-¡¿HERMANA?!- **dicen las chicas inclusive Twilight**,

-*cataratas de lágrimas* eso fue hermoso…- dice Pinkie -…saben que esto se merece…¡UNA FIESTA,

_EN OTRA PARTE…._

**Estaba yo y el león a el lobo ya lo había matado lo tire a un risco que tenia unas rocas filosas y lo converti en brocheta además esa cosa cuando le hacía heridas soltaba un líquido verde fosforescente que olía a un alcantarillado**-bueno ya no me quedan fuerzas si voy a morir te llevare conmigo-**comencé a concentrar todos los musculo de mi cuerpo los tensione al máximo hasta que llegue a lo último de voluntad -** HAAAAAAAAAA-**mi cuerpo emanaba un aura roja vi mis músculos aumentaron corrí tan rápido hacia él le di un fuerte golpe en el pecho lo mande como 20mts al aire** -ha..ha..ah esto es...-_no_ _debo pensar, primero tengo que matarlo y más tarde me ocupo de lo que pasa o me matara a mí-_** lo agarre de la patas y lo tire hacia un precipicio yo me arroje también encima use mis dos piernas dándole una patada doble y usando mi peso para que impactara con el suelo pero vi que debajo de nosotros había un castillo-**pero qué demonios-**destruí la parte superior de ese ****castillo** **lo bueno que el cuerpo del león amortiguo la caída me levante y mire el cadáver**-lo siento pero no tuve más opción- **yo inclinando la cabeza pensé que me debía ir ya que estaba cansado el cuerpo me dolía volteo hacia atrás mío y vi unas figuras extrañas eran caballos de colores eran 9 en total mirándome me coloque en pose de pelea pero de pronto vi un escombro del castillo cayendo al caballo que tenia piel naranja**-quítate-**con lo último que me quedaba de fuerza la empuje lo suficiente lejos para que el pedazo no la golpeara, pero por desgracia me golpeo a mi**

_**PUNTO DE VISTA DE APPLEJACK**_

-!¿Pero que está pasando aquí?¡-**dije por que pronto entro por el techo un criatura extraña encima de una manticora se paró en sus patas traseras pero a un no nos había visto a mí y a las chicas escuche que estaba hablando con el cadáver de la manticora de pronto volteo y nos miró a mí y a las chicas con la cara sorprendida está dispuesto atacarnos cuando de pronto me grito diciéndome que me quitara del camino creí que me iba atacar pero él me salvo **

-pero que es esa cosa-**decía twilight de pronto la princesa celestia se acercó detallada mente a la criatura**-esta incociente y no solo es eso parece que estuvo luchando no solo con esta manticora, tiene heridas de varios otros animales del bosque

**Applejack se acerca a él**-_por que lo hizo-_

**Después celestia se tele transporto juntas a las chicas y a mí también llevándome. después de eso no supe más de que me paso**

-¿Twilight que te pasa?, ya todo se terminó, ¿no estas feliz que vuelvas a Canterlot a seguir estudiando?- **le dice Celestia**,

-sí, pero me di cuenta que no existe gran magia que la amistad y desearía poder quedarme más tiempo aquí**- le dice Twilight algo triste,**

-¿eso es lo quieres?- **le dice, ella asiste con la cabeza**,

-Spike toma nota…- **dice Celestia y Spike aparece con un pergamino y una pluma**_,-…"yo, la Princesa Celestia decreto que Twilight Sparkle se quede en Ponyville reportándome sobre lo que aprendió acerca de la magia…de la Amistad"_- **termino de decir y las chicas abrazaron a Twilight, sabiendo que ella se quedaría, después twilight le pregunto a princesa celestia que le iba a pasarme a mi** **ella contesto**-por ahora se quedara en el hospital y enviare a dos grupos de guardias si las cosas se vuelven violentas avísame de todo lo que hace la criatura si es razonable o no,me avisaras mediante de cartas y después yo te enviare lo que deberás hacer después. ¿de acuerdo?-

-si-**contesto twilight muy alegre**

**_MIENTRAS TANTO_**

-ohh...¿ donde estoy?- **con voz muy débil**

-ha con que ya despertaste-**Una voz desconocida**

**Mire a todo los lados para ver quién era**-¿quien eres tu?-**yo pregunte**

_**BUENO ES TODO POR HOY VOY A SEGUIR PUBLICANDO COMO 2 CAPÍTULOS POR SEMANA ESTA HISTORIA VA HACER LARGA Y ENTRETENIDA VA HABER ACCION Y MUCHAS BATALLAS Y UN POCO DE ROMANCE Y DRAMA BUENO ADIÓS LES DICE SUPERNANDO1234 XHAO (:**_**  
**


	2. RESPUESTAS

RESPUESTAS

_**BUENO ESTE ES EL CAPITULO NUMERO 2 DE MI HISTORIA, BUENO LES AGRADEZCO A TODOS LOS QUE COMENTARON EN LO QUE DEBERIA MEJORAR, PUES COMO SOY UN NOVATO EN ESTO, POR ESO RECIBO CONSEJOS Y RECOMENDACIONES DE EXPERTOS COMO USTEDES, PUES GRACIAS Y SIGAN COMENTANDO Y NO OLVIDEN DARME MAS RECOMENDACIÓNES PARA MEJORAR A SI QUE COMENZEMOS CON EL CAPITULO **_

-ohhdonde estoy-con voz muy débil

-ha con que ya despertaste-Una voz desconocida

Mire a todo los lados para ver quién era pero no pude ver nada porque había unas cortinas que cubrían todo el perímetro de la cama -quien eres tu-pregunte por que yo no la podía ver

-yo.. soy... una de las enfermeras de este hospital me llamo red heart-pero esta vez la escuchaba con una voz temerosa

-¿enfermera? uhhh Con que estoy en un hospital-mire alrededor yo estaba acostado en un una cama que por cierto era demasiada pequeña, vi que mi ropa me la habían quitado y me habían colocado una bata verde que me llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas pensé-_ todo fue un sueño, entonces la pelea con ese león mutante y el lobo de madera solamente era un sueño, pero como rayos termine en un hospital_

-debo saber cómo llegue aquí –

Trataba de levantarme de la cama pero tenía un dolor insoportable-grrrr duele-vi que mis brazos, piernas y torso estaban cubierto por muchas vendas-hola señorita red necesito ayuda para levantarme, holaaa-_hum parece que se fue atender a alguien más, será mejor que recoja mis cosas para irme de aquí_

Me levante de la cama lentamente, para que mis heridas no empeoraran, moví la cortina y vi que estaba yo solo en un cuarto, observe´ una mesa que tenía una bolsa plástica encima, me dispuse a ver que había adentro la examine y vi que era mi ropa y mi celular, pero la ropa estaba demasiada maltratada y rasgada por unas garras de un animal- qu…e entonces no puede ser posible debo estar loco con solo suponer que un animal así exista -comencé a ver la hora y eran las 6:27 am, comencé a colocarme lo que quedaba de mi ropa- bueno antes de irme tengo que agradecerle a la enfermera, como es que se llama a si redheart, que nombre tan extraño para una persona-

Cuando estuve dispuesto para ir por el pasillo, dos personas me habían empujado contra la pared, sentí que mis heridas se habían abierto-pero que les pasa idiotas, quieren mamatarme-me quede sin habla, por lo sorprendido por lo que acabe de ver, creí los que me habían empujado eran personas, pero estos eran dos caballos pequeños vestidos con unas armaduras doradas, así que me pare al instante del suelo y estaba listo para escapar, además no estaba en condiciones para pelear, tenía la mayoría de mi cuerpo estaba herido, vi que había una ventana abierta en el cuarto, antes de salir corriendo hacia la ventana ,los caballos hicieron algo que me dejo helado

-quédate ahí o no responderemos- dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo

_-_que caballos que pueden hablar-ellos sacaron unas lanzas, estaban dispuestos a trincharme así que cogí la mesa y la arroje hacia ellos, para así salir por la ventana, Salí corriendo por un camino que guiaba a un pueblo

- esto no es posible caballos parlantes, pero entonces la pelea con el león si fue real, pero aun no explica como llegue al hospital, no recuerdo muy bien de lo que me paso- iba corriendo a dirección al pueblo, cada vez estaba más cerca, cuando llegara pensé en pedir ayuda, para saber en dónde estoy

-si ya casi llego- seguía corriendo y observé el suelo y veo varias siluetas reflejadas, mire hacia arriba y vi que eran otra vez los caballos eran como siete, tenian a las y podían volar por los aires y estaban persiguiéndome-que también pueden volar, no me jodan váyanse ya déjenme en paz-

Ya había llegado al pueblo, pensé que al llegar podría pedirles ayuda a las personas, pero cuando llegué no vi personas ,no vi seres humanos, solo vi muchos caballos de colores caminando por todos lados en el pueblo-no.. noooo –grite de rabia, creí que no había escapatoria y parece que llame mucho, la atención de todos,ellos no dejaban de mirarme trate de alejarme pero después llegaron lo demás caballos, que me estaban persiguiendo

-todos los habitantes de poniville, ocúltense en sus hogares, hay una criatura y es muy peligrosa–dijo uno de los caballos que tenia armadura, todos los demás caballos, del pueblo se habían metido en varias casas pequeñas y se asomaban en las ventanas, por las ventanas sólo quede yo y los que me estaban persiguiendo desde el hospital

-que es lo que quieren conmigo eh, contéstenme yo sé que ustedes hablan, digan algo- dije con mucho coraje, unos de los caballos se paró enfrente de los demás

- yo soy el líder de este escuadrón y queremos que vengas con nosotros, la princesa celestia nos ha ordenado que lo llevemos a canterlot, para que ella lo interrogue- dijo

-yo no me voy a ninguna parte, si no me dicen dónde estoy y que rayos son ustedes-

-si no obedece, tendremos que llevarlo a la fuerza me oíste bien bestia-me dijo en un tono muy desafiante

- me dijiste bestia, ja pues parece que no me dirán nada, y dile a esa princesa tuya, que si quiere hablar que venga hacia acá y que de cara me oíste-

-parece que tendremos que llevarte encadenado-me dijo con enojo

De pronto más de ellos llegaron, eran más de quince y habían tres clases de grupos, de los que tiene alas, otros tenían cuernos en sus cabezas y los últimos no tenían nada, el caballo líder saco una sonrisa de confianza al frente de mi

-dime que vas hacer- me decía

-_no puedo pelear en estas condiciones, apenas puedo mantenerme parado, además me puedo colapsar en cualquier momento, pero me toca hacerlo no me puedo dejar que lleven a cualquier lugar en un mundo que no conozco, además tengo ganas de partirle la cara a al líder de estos caballos idiotas, bueno ya me decidí voy a luchar-_

-bueno ya te decidiste bienes o te encadenamos-

-voy…voy.. a luchar, prepárense voy a barrer sus traseros del suelo oyeron-

-que dijiste, seguro que eso es lo que quieres bestia-

-cállate te voy a colocar a comer tierra-

- listos, escuadrón 1,2 y 3 atáquenlo y tráiganlo-

Estaba parado mirando para todos los lados, vi que los caballos que estaban escondidos en sus casas me observaban por las ventanas, ellos estaban asustados por lo que iba a pasar ya estaba listo para pelear contra ellos

-ataquen-grito el líder

Ellos comenzaron rodearme, así que corrí y ataque a dos a ambos les di una patada que impactaba en el cuello de ambos, no tardaron mucho en desplomarse en el piso cuando levante la mirada del suelo vi que todos los guardias estaban con unas caras de sorpresa, de que los había derrotado fácilmente, solo con dos simples golpes

-bueno quien sigue-deje muy seriamente

_EN OTRA PARTE _

Twilight estaba en la biblioteca platicando con sus nuevas amigas que apenas se conocieron ayer, estaban hablando sobre la criatura que apareció en el castillo después de la derrota de nightmare moon

-me imagino cuando despierte del hospital que hará después y ustedes que piensan chicas-

-bueno cuando despierte haremos una gran súper, duper, fiesta por ser nuevo en poniville, o tal vez si los hacemos nuestro amigo también, y ustedes que dicen-dice pinke

-mira pinkie es bueno que hagas fiestas a ponis "amistosos" que son nuevos en poniville , además no lo conocemos y ni sabemos si es bueno o malo, acaso no viste como dejo a esa manticora en el castillo -dijo rainbow

-rainbow tiene razón pinkie no sabemos de lo que es capaz, si es amistoso o no, además la princesa nos envió a 3 grupos de guardias reales al hospital si las cosas van mal-dijo twilight

- yo no creo que sea malo- dijo applejack

- porque lo dices applejack -pregunta rarity

-si porque lo dices- dice rainbow

-pues él me salvo de una muerte segura, incluso que yo fuera una desconocida para él, me salvo-dice applejack

-no.. no.. lo..es el no es bueno-dice fluttershy

-porque- dice applejack

-tu no viste lo que le hizo a esa pobre manticora, le quito la vida no tiene derecho a decir quien vive y quien muere- grito fluttershy

-pues ambas son muy buenas razones, cuando despierte vamos a buscar las respuestas que queremos-dice twilight

Cuando de pronto spike entra corriendo dentro de la biblioteca muy agitado-chicas la criatura ya despertó-dice spike

-muy bien,chicas vamos a ver como esta el para-twilight es interrumpida

-twilight se escapó del hospital-dice spike

-que tenemos que encontrarlo-dice twlight

-y no solo es eso, yo lo vi en el centro del pueblo-

-bien por al menos sabemos dónde está, no viste nada mas spike de lo que estaba haciendo-dice rainbow dash

-bueno esto no les va a gustar, lo vi que estaba parado en el centro del pueblo, cuando de pronto como veinte guardias reales aparecieron frente de él , y dijeron que se lo iban a llevar a cantelot para que la princesa lo interrogara, parece que él se negó y eso enojo a los guardias y después empezaron una pelea por todo el pueblo-

-¡que¡ o no. spike envía una carta a la princesa dile que venga a poniville porque es una emergencia, chicas vamos tenemos que ir al pueblo rápido- dijo twilight

_EN EL CENTRO DE PONIVILLE_

Ya había derrotado a la mayoría del primer y segundo escuadrón, pero ahora venían los caballos que tenían cuernos en sus frentes, ellos comenzaron a inclinar sus cabezas apuntándome yo me preguntaba que estaban haciendo, de pronto sus cuernos empezaron a radiar luz

-qué clase de estupidez están haciendo estos caballos-

De pronto escuche que el líder de los caballos dijo disparen, comenzaron aparecer varios rayos acercándose donde yo estaba, no pude hacer nada todos los rayos impactaron contra mí no pude soportar más caí al piso, el líder del escuadrón se me acerco

-que pasa eso fue todo, mira lo que no hiciste llegar ahora con revelarte contra nosotros la princesa no dudara en meterte en un calabozo, me oíste bien bestia-dijo el líder

-ya estoy harto de ti- con voz muy débil

-bueno y que vas hacer eh-

-aaa A VOY MATARTE HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-grite con todas mis fuerzas

Mi cuerpo comenzó a tensionar , hasta el punto que mis músculos se ancharon al doble de lo que eran, mis ojos se tornaron de blanco y una energía roja comenzó a invadir mi cuerpo, vi que el líder del grupo estaba asustado y estaba retrocediendo, el dio la orden de dispararme

-que esperan disparen-dijo el líder

Comenzaron a dispararme y no me pasaba nada, estaban tan enojado que no me importaba lo que me pasaba tenía un sentimiento de ira incontrolable y de matar, solo le di una mirada a todos los caballos

-¡LOS MATARE!-me pare frente a el y le di un gran puñetazo en el rostro, mandándolo de vuelta con su escuadron

Las mane 6 ya habían llegado al centro de la ciudad y lo que vieron no les había gustado, vieron al ser bípedo como golpeaba brutalmente a un grupo de guardias, lo que les sorprendió fue qué sus ojos eran blancos eso demostraba que la criatura no tiene razonamiento alguno

-tenemos que hacer algo o los va a matar- dijo rainbow dash

-creo que me equivoque chicas fluttershy tenía razón solo es un monstruo-dijo applejack

-twilight no sabes un hechizo para detenerlo- dice rarity

-si pero necesito acercarme a el-dijo twilight

Ya había derrotado a todo el escuadrón, ya estaba demasiado cansado y todo el aura había desaparecido y mis músculos habían vuelto ala normalidad me preguntaba qué era lo que me había pasado observe mis manos con detalle

-otra vez siento esa sensación, que rayos me está pasando-me dije

Twilight estaba detrás de la criatura, apuntando su cuerno a la espalda de el-toma-grito twilight

-¿que?-dije mientras miraba atrás de mi espalda, vi un caballo morado con cuerno en eso me vino un recuerdo que ella estaba en el castillo después de que matara al león, el caballo me disparo asiendo que me desmayara

-sí, chicas ayúdenme a llevarlo a la biblioteca, la princesa llegara para interrogarlo para asi saber qué es lo que vino hacer a equestria-dijo twilight

-bien- dijeron todas

_UNA HORA DESPUES_

-que paso wou mi cabeza, parece como si me hubiera visto 10 maratones de los pinches de los teletubis, donde rayos estoy-dije

-estas en mi casa-

-¿quien eres tu?-dije

-me llamo twilight sparkle-ella aparece y no sola viene acompañada con seis caballos mas

-esperen yo las recuerdo, en donde fue así en ese castillo abandonado en ese bosque que tiene animales extraños-

-si dime quien eres tú y que eres- dijo el caballos más grande que tenía piel blanca y cabello multicolor y que se movía solo

-por qué te lo diría eh-dije

-por qué soy la única que puede quitarte esas cadenas-

-cuales cadenas-mire mis brazos, mis piernas y mi torso tenia cadenas del grosor de 10cm

-bueno caballo la palabra "no" parece que aquí no la entienden verdad-dije

-se dice poni –

-crees que eso me importa, déjame ir-

-por qué crees que dejaría que te dejaría ir, además dejaste golpeado un escuadrón completo de mi guardia real-

-wow esos idiotas comenzaron a golpearme, y que esperaba que hiciera, que me dejara que me cojan como su saco de boxeo-

-eso lo comprobare yo-

-y cómo vas hacer eso a menos que tengas un detector de mentiras-

-no pero tengo algo mucho mejor-

-dime que vas hacerme-

-antes de eso dime quien eres, que eres y de dónde vienes-

-claro como si yo pudiera decirles algo-

En eso el caballo hizo que las cadenas apretaran más haciendo que el aire se fuera poco a poco asi que me dispuse a decirle todo

-bueno,bueno detente yegua, me llamo Hernando, tengo 15 años, soy un humano, vengo del planeta tierra lo único que sé cómo llegue aquí es que un agujero extraño estaba atrás de mi casa solo lo observe y después comenzó a absorberme, y desperté en un bosque que tenia criaturas que casi trataron de matarme eso es todo lo que se dé como llegue aquí-

-hum bien primero veré si lo que dices es verdad, usare un hechizo de recuerdos-ella tocando mi cabeza con su cuerno y después se alejó las demás chicas vieron que ella derrama una lagrima entonces ella se fue con las de más ponis a un rincón de la casa

-entonces que dice princesa, es verdad lo que dijo-

-si-

Luego ella me quito las cadenas, estaba dispuesto a irme pero revise mi pantalón y note que algo faltaba

-donde está mi celular- pregunte

-te refieres a esta cosa-dice twilight apuntando hacia una mesa

-si- observé mi celular antes de cogerlo vi un papel al lado lo recogí y mire que era una foto de mis padres-como llego esto aqui- me senté en el suelo y derrame algunas lagrimas

Todas las demás me miraron

-que es lo que pasa-me dice twilight

No respondía estaba tan triste que no podía hablar

-princesa que es lo que le pasa-dice applejack

-bueno chicas vengan acá dejémoslo solo-

-lo que vi en la mente de ese muchacho es muy trágica-

-que le paso princesa- dijo twilight

-lo que pasó es que sus padres murieron-

A applejack sintió un dolor pulsante en su corazón porque ella también sentía la misma experiencia que el-_que. también el pasa por los mismo que yo-__  
_

-wow que duro -dijo rainbow dash

-si exacto, parece que este chico tiene una vida con muchas desgracias, parece que investigare para que el vuelva a donde pertenece pero eso va a tomar mucho tiempo, mientras tanto lo dejare que viva aquí por el momento-

Después de unos minutos volvieron hacia acá

-bueno ya me voy-dije yo secándome las lagrimas

-¿Dónde?-me dijo twilight

- no sé, quizás por el momento voy a dormir en ese castillo que queda en ese bosque-

-¿Qué? Es muy peligroso no puedes ir halla-dice twilight

-pues me toca ir , además no creo que su princesa me deje estar en sus territorios, por lo ocurrido con sus tales ''guardias''-

-estas seguro de que querrás ir halla-dice twilight

-mira no se ni donde estoy parado. y el unico lugar que se me ocurre es el bosque-

-wow este chico esta muy grave ni siquiera sabe donde esta parado-dice la poni rosada

yo solo me le quedaba mirando-ehh..creo que voy a ignorar decía me tecora ir-

-pero estarás solo en ese lugar-dice la poni color azul con cabello arcoíris

-sabes algo yo arreglo mis problemas solo-

-bueno Hernando creo que no permitiré que te vayas a ese lugar-

-¿qué dijiste? Entonces me dejaras estar aquí-

-si en la biblioteca hay un cuarto extra ahí te puedes alojar-

-pues no sé qué decir-

-y también te daré dinero para que puedas comprar lo que necesites-

-me gusta la parte del hogar pero es del dinero gratis eso no lo voy aceptar-

-por qué-dice twilight

-razones perosonales-

-bueno entonces me estás diciendo, que vas a conseguir un empleo-

-eso parece, pero creo que será algo difícil-

-puedes hablar con applejack- señalándome a una poni que al instante reconocí

-espera tú no eres a la que evite que ese pedazo de escombro te aplastara-pregunte

-sí y gracias por salvarme si no fuera por ti hubiera estado muerta -

-no es nada-

-creo que es muy poco, pero te voy a devolverte el favor te dejare que trabajes en mi granja y que te parece-

-bueno está bien, cuando comenzamos-

-Creo que por ahora tú necesitas descansar, esas heridas son muy graves-me dijo

-bueno entonces cuando me recupere iré a la granja-

-bueno chicas me tengo que ir twilight me esperan en canterlot-dice la princesa que al instante desapareció

-bueno ya nos vamos también adiós twilight , adiós Hernando- dicen todas

-si quieren me pueden llamar nando-

-creo que lo tendré en mente-dice la poni blanca con melena morada llendoce enojada

-qué quiso decir con eso-dije

-bueno nando ven te mostrare tu habitación-dijo twilight

En eso escucho una voz de un niño atrás de mi gire y vi que un dragón muy pequeño llamando a twilight

-twilight este es la criatura-

-spike no lo llames así-

-lo siento twilight-

-bueno spike él se llama Hernando pero le gusta que lo llamen nando y es un humano-

-wow- sorprendido

-bien esta es tu habitación, que duermas bien-dice twilight

-tu tambien-diej dentro de la habitacion

-wow que mundo tan extraño-me acosté en la cama y me dormí

_**BUENO ES EL FIN DEL SEGUNDO CAPITULO ESPERO QUE LES HALLA GUSTADO Y NO OLVIDEN COMENTAR,SUPERNANDO1234 SE DESPIDE NOS LEEMOS LUEGO.**_


	3. EL BOLETO EXTRA

**El boleto extra**

_**BUENO CHICOS ESTE ES TERCER CAPITULO DE MI HISTORIA, SE QUE ME HE TARDADO EN SUBIR OTRO CAPITULO POR QUE ESTA SEMANA TUVE MUCHOS EXAMNES, PERO GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE LEEN MI HISTORIA Y ME HAN DADO SU AYUDA, BUENO SIN MAS QUE DECIR EL CAPITULO COMIENZA**_

_**PD: HABRA ALGUNOS CAPITULO CREADOS DE MI PARTE Y OTROS DE LA SERIE ORIGINAL**_

Ya era de mañana yo estaba sentado en la cama me coloque a pensar en lo que iba hacer en este lugar por que por ahora no podía volver a mi hogar, y no solo eso también recordaba sobre lo que me había pasado cuando pelee con los guardias, esa sensación de sangre y de venganza y muerte tenía miedo en lo que me podría pasar más adelante, de pronto recordé que se me hacía raro en que ninguna de las ponis me habría preguntado sobre lo que me pasaba

-_humm es cierto ninguna de esas ponis me ha peguntado sobre lo que me pasaba, esto es muy raro además algunas de ellas me veían con una cara de temor y rabia en especial esa que tenía el pelo rosado y que tiene alas a y rarity cuando le dije mi nombre ella me respondió con un tono como de rechazo y desprecio, parece que ellas me ven como si fuera un mounstro y una bestia_

después de un buen rato de pensar algo me había sacado de mi mente, escuche que alguien tocaba la puerta me pare de la cama y camine para abrirla pero no vi nada enfrente de mi

-¿qué raro?-

- aca abajo-

Vi hacia abajo y vi al dragón que conocí ayer

- buenos días spike-

- eh hola humano digo nando ¿verdad?-dijo el dragón

- si –digo

- twilight me dijo si querías bajar a desayunar-

- claro solo dame unos minutos y ya bajo-

- bien-

Me coloque los tenis y agarre mi celular y comencé a bajar las escaleras me dirigí a donde se escuchaban hablar a spike con twilight, estaba a punto de entrar pero escuche algo que me detuvo

-twilight tú crees que él sea confiable-

- no lo sé spike pero la princesa me dijo que él no era malo solo que es algo impulsivo-

-el me agrada pero aun no me puedo sacar de la mente de lo que él le hizo a esos guardias-dice spike

- sabes spike, cuando lo vi peleando con esos guardias y lo vi a los ojos tenía una sensación de miedo que nunca había experimentado- dijo twilight

- bueno creo que lo mejor es que no lo provoquemos-dijo spike

-además la princesa me dijo que yo hiciera todo lo posible para que él se sintiera lo más cómodo aquí en poniville-

-bien-

_-parece que aún no me he ganado la confianza de twilght y spike -_

Ya cuando habían terminado de hablar me decidí a entrar y aparentar como si nada hubiera pasado

- buenos días twilight-dije

- hola como dormiste-

- bien aunque la cama es un poco pequeña pero estaré bien-

- bueno y dime como están tus heridas-

- sabes no me percatado de eso-

- que entonces ya sanaste tan rápido- dice spike

-no se-

Revise todo mi cuerpo para haber si había una herida pero no vi ninguna herida y no solo eso mi ayer mi cuerpo tenía varios desgarres musculares pero ahora no tenía ningún signo de dolor

-nando dime los humanos sanan a esa velocidad-me dice twilight

- creo que desde que llegue a este lugar me están pasando cosas muy extrañas-

-como que cosas extrañas-dice spike

En eso se escucha a alguien en la sala twilight y spike salen a ver quién era mientras yo solo vi el desayuno, ya no lo soportaba tenía mucha hambre así que ataque el plato

_**EN LA SALA**_

-hola twilight como estas-dice applejack

-bien y aquí se debe a tu visita-

-es que pensaba si tú y spike me podrían ayudar en la granja, además ya les pregunte a las demás chicas y ellas me dijeron que están muy ocupadas-

-claro por qué no-dijo twilight

- creo que nando también nos puede ayudar-dice spike

- se lo agradecería pero creo que él no pueda ayudarnos, solo mira en las condiciones que esta-respondió applejack

- ya no deberías preocuparte por sus heridas –dice spike

-entonces ya se recuperó pero ¿Cómo?-

- no sé pero hace unos minutos vimos no tenía ninguna herida-dice twilight

- bueno está bien le voy a preguntar-

_**EN LA COCINA**_

-humm, esta delicioso-

- wow -dice spike

-¿hum?-

- dime nando hace cuanto no comes- me pregunto twilight

- bueno no como hace dos días y medio twilight-dije

- wow compañero jamás no había visto a alguien comer así – dijo applejack

- pues no me pude resistir al hambre y cuando me da hambre como muy rápido-rascándome la cabeza

- nando, applejack quiere preguntarte algo-dijo twilight

-bueno y que es-

-veras necesito ayuda en mi granja y como me dijeron que te recuperaste pues si ya quieres empezar a trabajar desde hoy-

- pues por mi está bien vamos- respondí

Ya íbamos saliendo de la biblioteca estábamos caminando en el pueblo para ir a la granja de applejack, mientras íbamos en el camino me sentía muy incómodo todo los ponis me observaban y murmuraban cosas sobre mí, appleJack se me acerco a mi lado y me dijo que no les hiciera caso

-oye nando no les hagas caso a ellos- me dice applejack

-si será mejor, además yo también estaría asustado de algo que desconociera-dije

-wow esta es tu granja-sorprendido

-sip bienvenido a sweet Apple acres-applejack señalándome la entrada

-nunca he visto una granja de manzanas-dije

-¿Qué?-dijo applejack

-si es que el país donde vivo el clima que tenemos solo se pueden cultivar ciertas clases de frutas y vegetales-

- humm nando –dice twilight

-si-

-cuando terminemos de trabajar quisiera que me digieras como es tu mundo si tú me lo permites-

-claro por qué no-

-bueno a trabajar-dice applejack

-bueno y que es lo que haremos-

-hoy tenemos que cosechar manzanas y guardarlas en el granero-dijo applejack

-solo por curiosidad ustedes los ponis como hacen para bajar las manzanas-

-así-

Applejack se quitó de mi lado y empezó a correr hacia un árbol le dio una patada, al mismo tiempo las manzanas cayeron

-algo más que quieras preguntarme-

-no ya lo tengo entendido-

Me quite de lo que quedaba de mi camisa y la rompí y cogí los pedazos y los envolví en mi nudillos, ya estaba preparado para golpear los arboles

-wow dime nando haces ejercicio- me dice spike

-si como 3 veces a la semana –

- bueno compañero quiero verte como bajas esas manzanas-

_**UN PAR DE HORAS DESPUES**_

Ya habíamos terminado de cosechar manzanas y lo único que faltaba era guardarlas en el granero, twilight y applejack llevaban dos canastas mientras yo llevaba una carreta llena de manzanas

-nando- me dice applejack

-si-respondi

-seguro que puedes con todo eso, si quieres te podemos ayudar con esa carreta-dijo applejack

- no estoy bien no se molesten, además applejack yo trabajo para ti para eso son los empleados para que el trabajo de la granja sea más fácil o me equivoco-le dije

-pues sí pero también me preocupo por la salud de mis empleados-

- descuida estaré bien pero gracias por preocuparte-

Vi que applejack se estaba sonrojando, por otro lado vi que spike estaba arrojando las manzanas que habíamos cosechado

- No, no, no...- spike arrojando manzanas

- Gracias por ayudarme. Le aposté a Big Macintosh que tendría estas manzanas para el almuerzo y Si gano, el irá por el pueblo con una falda de su abuela-dijo applejack

-tienes un hermano-

-sip y una hermana menor se llama applebloom-

-bueno quizás un día me los presentes para saludarlos-

-claro-

-Es todo un placer Applejack, me alegra que la meta sea el almuerzo, todo este trabajo me abrió el apetito-

-¿Cierto?-dijo spike

-Por favor Spike, tú descansaste en mi lomo mientras todos trabajábamos-twilight renegando

- Exacto, ustedes tres tardaron tanto que me perdí el almuerzo-

- Mejor vamos por algo de comer-

-No... Gusano... Ajá-

Spike había sacado una manzana completamente roja y jugosa enfrente de twilight

-Ah Spike, se ve deliciosa-de pronto spike se la come antes de que twilight le digiera que quería comérsela-¡Spike!-

-¿Qué? –spike contesta con inocencia

Estaba a punto de reírme, en eso spike coloca una cara extraña como si fuera a vomitar En eso spike eructa fuego y apareció una carta

-Es una carta de la Princesa Celestia-dice twilight

Spike lee la carta _"Atentos todos, Su gran alteza real, la Princesa Celestia de Equestria se complace en anunciar la Gran Gala del Galope. Concede la magnífica Ciudad capital de Canterlot, el vigésimo primer día de..."_ bla bla bla bla, _"...cordialmente extiende esta invitación a Twilight Sparkle más un invitado"_

Applejack y Twilight dijeron al mismo tiempo -La Gran Gala del Galope-

-¡Miren! ¡Dos boletos!-dice spike

-¡Guau, excelente! ¡Jamás he ido a la Gala! ¿Y tú Spike?-

-No, y planeo que siga siendo así, no quiero nada de esas cosas para niñitas-

- Ay por favor Spike, un baile sería lindo-

-¿Lindo? Creo que sería más que lindo, me encantaría Si tuviera un puesto de manzanas ahí, los ponis saborearían las manzanas hasta que el sol se pusiera. ¿Tienes idea de las ganancias que reuniría para Sweet Apple Acres? Wow... Con todo ese dinero podríamos hacer bastantes reparaciones aquí. Podríamos cambiar ese horrible techo. Y Big Macintosh podría reemplazar ese horrible arado. ¡Y la abuela Smith podría operarse de la cadera! Wow... Daría mi pata trasera derecha por ir a esa Gala-

-Pues en ese caso. ¿Te gustaría?-dice twilight

-que es la gran gala-pregunte en eso Cae alguien encima mío

-oh discúlpame, ¿estás bien?-pregunta rainbow

-sí pero oye porque razón aterrizas así-pregunte

-¿Estamos hablando de la Gran Gala de Galope?-dice rainbow me responde

-bueno pero eso no es excusa para que me cojas como un tapete-

-¡Rainbow Dash! Quítate de encima de él lo estás lastimando y además Me dijiste que estabas ocupada para ayudar en la cosecha. ¿En que estabas tan ocupada? Estabas ¿Espiando?-dijo applejack

-No, estaba ocupada... durmiendo. Y casualmente escuché que tienes un boleto extra-rainbow dirigiéndose a twilight

-Sí, pero...-

-¡Sí! ¡Esto es súper increíble! ¡Los Wonderbolts actúan en la Gala del Galope cada año! Ya lo puedo imaginar: Todos estarán mirando al cielo, sus ojos atentos a los Wonderbolts, pero entonces llegaría volando Rainbow Dash. Llamaría su atención con mi trote súper veloz. Luego los hipnotizaría con mi fantástica caída en picada. Y para mi gran final, la Súper Mega Ráfaga. ¡Los ponis enloquecerían! Los Wonderbolts Insistirían en que mis maniobras especiales fueran incorporadas en su rutina. Y entonces me darían la bienvenida como su miembro más reciente. ¿No lo entiendes Twilight? Esta podría ser mi única oportunidad para mostrarles mi talento, ¡Tienes que llevarme a mí!-

-Espera un momentito. ¡Yo pedí ese boleto primero!- applejack enojada

-¿Y qué? No significa que sea tuyo-rainbow también enojada

-¿Eso crees? Pues te desafío a una lucha de pesuñas, la ganadora tendrá el boleto-

-eh chicas me pueden decir que esa gala de la que están hablando-pregunte enojado por me estaban ignorando

-Chicas, los boletos son míos, yo decido con quien ir, muchas gracias. Quien tenga la mejor razón para ir tendrá el boleto, ¿Les parece?-

-Levantar el negocio para la granja-

-La oportunidad de adicionar para los Wonderbolts-

-Para arreglar la cadera de la abuela-

-Vivir el sueño-

-por al menos me están prestando atención-

-Ay no, todas son muy buenas razones ¿Cierto?- Ruido de estómago-Escuchan eso. Estoy muy hambrienta, no sé ustedes pero yo no puedo tomar decisiones con el estómago vacío. Así que lo voy a pensar en el almuerzo y les avisaré a las dos. ¿Hecho?-

Applejack y Rainbow Dash dijeron al mismo tiempo-Está bien-

-por al menos alguien me está haciendo caso-dije enojado

-¿Y a quién vas a darle el boleto Twilight?-dice spike

-No lo sé Spike, pero realmente no puedo pensar si tengo hambre. ¿En dónde comemos?-

De pronto los boletos que tenia spike salen volando a la cara de una de las amigas de twilight

- ahhhh Murciélagos están en mi cara. Ahhhh Alto. ¿Son boletos para la Gran Gala del Galope? Es la fiesta más increíble, hermosa, enorme, divertida, y súper fabulosa en toda Equestria. Yo siempre, siempre, siempre quise ir-

-Ay gracias Twilight, es el más maravilloso regalo del mundo-

-Ah, en realidad...-

En eso llega Rarity

-hola twilight, hola spike-saludando

- y tu-saludando con indiferencia

En eso rarity ve los boletos y su cara no tenia expresión alguna

- ¡¿Eso es lo que creo que es?!-

- Eh...-dice twilight

-Si, Si, ¡Sí! Twilight va a llevarme a la Gran Gala del Galope en Canterlot-

-¡La Gala! Yo diseño conjuntos para la gala cada año, pero jamás he tenido la oportunidad de acudir. Ah la sociedad, la cultura, el glamur, es a donde pertenezco en verdad, y donde estoy destinada a conocer a Él-

-A Él... ¿Quién?-

- A él. Galoparía por la gala y todos se preguntarían "¿Quién es esa misteriosa yegua?". Jamás adivinarán que solo soy una simple poni del pequeño Ponyville. Pero causaría una sensación tal, que sería invitada a una audiencia ante la Princesa Celestia en persona. Y la princesa estaría tan impresionada por mi estilo y elegancia que decidiría presentarme a Él... Su sobrino. El más guapo, codiciado y elegante unicornio de Canterlot. Nuestros ojos se encontrarían, nuestros corazones se derretirían, nuestro cortejo sería magnífico. Pediría mi pesuña en matrimonio y obviamente yo diría "¡Sí!". Tendríamos una boda real, propia de una princesa, en lo cual, me convertiría encasarme con él. Es el corcel de mis sueños. Twilight, realmente no puedo creer que invitaras a Pinkie Pie para que "festeje", y me impidas conocer a mi verdadero amor. ¿Cómo pudiste?-dice rarity

Mientras todos estaban hablando sobre el boleto, me acerque a spike para decirle porque están peleando por una cosa tan trivial antes de que me acercaba un conejo le quito los boletos

-¡Oye!-

-¡Ah! Ángel, esto es perfecto-dice fluttershy

-Escuchen chicas, todavía no he decidido a quien darle el boleto extra-

Pinkie Pie y Rarity-¿De verdad?-

- Am, disculpa, Twilight... Solo quisiera preguntar, bueno, si no te molesta. ¿Ya le diste este boleto a alguien más?-

-¿Tu? ¿Tú quieres ir a la gala?-pregunta rarity

- Oh, no... Más bien, sí. O... De hecho, algo así. Es que, no es tanto por la Gran Gala del Galope, sino por el fabuloso jardín privado enrejado que rodea el lugar. Dicen que las flores son las más hermosas y fragantes de toda Equestria. La noche de la Gala, y solo esa noche, florecerán todas juntas. Y eso solo es la flora, no me hagan hablar de la fauna. Hay patos, tucanes y gazas, que emoción. Colibríes batiendo sus alas y buitres realmente al acecho. Urracas azules, pelirrojas, y charas verdes. Aves y flamencos rosados-

Guau Fluttershy, eso suena muy hermos...

-Esperen un momento-rainbow dash interrumpiendo

-Rainbow Dash, ¿Estabas siguiéndome?-dice twilight

-No, digo si, digo, tal vez. Oye eso no importa. No podía arriesgarme que una poni como tú, regalara el boleto a cualquiera-dijo rainbow

- Espera otro momentito-

-Applejack. ¿También me estabas siguiendo?-

-No, estaba siguiéndola a ella. Quería asegurarme que no iba a hacer nada extraño. Aún quiere mi boleto-

-¿Tu boleto?-

-Pero Twilight va a llevarme a mí-dice pinkie pie

En eso comienza una discusión Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, y Rarity

- ...estás loca y dije "¿Qué es eso?"... –decía la pinkie hablando sola

- Oigan, no tiene caso discutir...-le decía twlight a todas

-si chicas no tienen que pelear por una pequeñez como una fiesta cualquiera-dije yo

-como que las fiestas no tienen importancia-me decia pinkie

-tú no te metas esto es entre nosotras y twilight-decía rarity

-rarity eso es muy grosero de tu parte quiero que te disculpes con él, además nando tiene razón-dice twilight

-Pero Twilight...-

-sin peros discúlpate-

-está bien lo siento nando-

-disculpa aceptada-

-espera un momentito, tú también me debes una disculpa por lo que dijiste sobre las fiestas-mientras ella coloco su rostro al frente del mío

-me disculpo es que nunca me han invitado o he hecho a una fiesta por eso no le veo la importancia-

-¿Qué? Tampoco has hecho una fiesta para tu cumpleaños-dijo pinkie

-te seré sincero no he celebrado mi cumpleaños desde hace como diez años-me puse triste

Las demás chicas sabían a lo que me refería porque no celebrara mis cumpleaños hace diez años

-mira..nando no quise..-decía pinkie

-será mejor que hablemos de otra cosa si-dije en un tono frio

-Esta es mi decisión y la voy a tomar por mi cuenta, y no me dejan pensar bien con tanto ruido... -Ruido de estómago- ...sin mencionar tanta hambre. Ahora váyanse. ¡Shu!-

En eso Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, y Rarity se van quejándose

-oye nando-pinkie hablándome

-si-

-dime cuando naciste-

-pinkie te dije que no quiero hablar de eso-

-por faaa..-

-bien nací el 10 de agosto y ¿por qué? Me preguntas eso-

-humm aún hay tiempo-

En eso pinkie sale corriendo hacia la nada y desaparece

-applejack dime ella es así-

-sé que es algo complicada pero te acostumbraras a ella-me respondio con una sonrisa

Mientras tanto twilight seguía hablando con las chicas sobre el boleto

-¡No se preocupen, lo voy a resolver...! De algún modo... –

-oye twilight no importa si te acompaño-

-para nada, además necesito que me digas que es ese aparato que llevas-

Estábamos en un restaurante hablando cosas de mi mundo en especial sobre mi celular

-claro en mi mundo esto se llama celular-

-humm celular-ella estaba anotando en una libreta-y para qué sirve-

-bueno muchas cosas en él se pueden hablar con otra persona donde sea pero para eso se necesita que los dos tengan uno-

-humm interesante que más hace-seguía anotando todo lo que le decía

-tiene muchos juegos se puede dar la fecha y hora, hacer tareas y lo más importante escuchar música-

-humm espera escuchar música, juegos, pero como hacen eso es imposible- decía sorprendida

-mira yo tampoco sé pero lo que te digo es verdad mira como juego en el celular-

Saque el galaxy y comencé a buscar juegos entonces coloque mi juego favorito la pes15,comencé a jugar

-wow como se llama ese juego-dijo sorprendida

-bueno este juego está basado un deporte que es muy famoso en mi mundo se llama futbol-

-entonces como ustedes meten la música un aparato tan pequeño-dice spike

-bueno la tecnología en mi mundo ha avanzado tanto que las cosas son más compactas a la vez que avanza las cosas se vuelven más pequeñas para que sea más fácil su uso-

-wow nosotros lo que usamos para escuchar música en casa usamos un toca discos de vinilo, pero ustedes han llegado tan lejos que llevan la música hasta la palma de su mano-

-para probarlo voy a colocar una canción-

Busque en la lista de canciones la mayoría era pop , rap , electrónica , escogí una de Michael jackson

** HUMAN NATURE**

Looking out  
Across the nighttime  
The city winks a sleepless eye  
Hear her voice  
Shake my window  
Sweet seducing sighs

Get me out  
Into the nighttime  
Four walls won't hold me tonight  
If this town  
Is just an apple  
Then let me take a bite

If they say,  
Why, why, tell 'em that it's human nature  
Why, why, does he do it that way  
If they say,  
Why, why, tell 'em that it's human nature  
Why, why does he do me that way

Reaching out  
To touch a stranger  
Electric eyes are everywhere  
See that girl  
She knows I'm watching  
She likes the way I stare

If they say,  
Why, why, tell 'em that it's human nature  
Why, why, does he do me that way  
If they say,  
Why, why, tell 'em that it's human nature  
Why, why does he do me that way

I like livin' this way  
I like lovin' this way

(That way) Why why  
(That way) Why why

Looking out  
Across the morning  
Where the city's heart begins to beat  
Reaching out  
I touch her shoulder  
I'm dreaming of the street

If they say,  
Why, why, tell 'em that it's human nature  
Why, why, does he do me that way  
If they say,  
Why, why, tell 'em that it's human nature  
Why, why does he do me that way

-que canción tan Bonita -decía twilight

-mama y papa siempre escuchaban Michael Jackson, para mí él era un ángel con sus canciones que motivan a la gente hacer que el mundo cambie, y estén en armonía pero que pena que se tuvo que ir-

-qué pena pero tengo que admitirlo canta muy bien-dijo twilight

-nando que tal si mas tarde vamos a la biblioteca y me muestra más cosas de ese celular se ve que puede hacer muchas cosas para entretener, twilight dime ya decidiste a quien darle el boleto-dijo spike

-Ay Spike ¿Que voy a hacer? Mis cinco mejores amigas tienen muy buenas razones para ir a la Gala. Applejack, o Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, o Fluttershy, Rarity. Uy... ¿Quién debe ir conmigo?-

¿Ya tomó su decisión?

- ¡No puedo decidir!-decía twilight histérica

-Twilight, solo quiere tomar la orden-dije yo

-Oh me gustaría un sándwich de margaritas-

-Tienen algún rubí... ¿No? Está bien, una orden de heno frito extra crujiente-

En eso el mesero apenas me vio le dio vi que en el interior él tenía miedo se me acerco muy lentamente

-y.. Y…usted que ordena-el mesero tartamudeaba

-bueno señor quisiera una malteada si no es mucha molestia-

- ya..ya..traigo sus órdenes-dijo con timidez

Twilight Sparkle: ¿Tu qué opinas?

Spike: Creo que hay que buscar otro restaurante, digo la pastora no está mal. ¿Pero sería muy difícil que ofrecieran piedras preciosas?

-Me refiero a la Gala, el boleto y a quien llevar-

-Ah, sigues con eso-

-¡Spike escucha! Como elegiré, y cuando elija. ¿Las otras cuatro se van a enojar? Porque podría regalar mi boleto y ofrecer dos, pero aún quedarían tres ponis decepcionadas, que tal si...-

-sus órdenes ya están listas-dijo el camarero

-Ay gracias, esto se ve delicioso, sé que todo será más claro cuando coma-

-Em madame... ¿Se comerá su sándwich en la lluvia?-dice el camarero

-No está lloviendo. ¿Qué sucede?-

Miramos alrededor y vimos que estaba lloviendo en todos lados excepto en la mesa que estábamos comiendo y vimos que rainbow estaba en el cielo manipulado las nube

-pero..pero..esto desafía toda lógica y la realidad-dije con la cara de tonto

-Hola mejor amiga que he tenido en la vida. ¿Disfrutas del clima soleado?-

-Rainbow Dash. ¿Qué estás haciendo?-

-¿De qué hablas? Solo vi a la poni más linda y generoso a punto de empaparse, así que decidí hacer un hoyo en las nubes para que estuviera seca y comiera en paz. Es todo-

-: Rainbow, no estás tratando de ser extra atenta por el boleto extra haciéndome favores especiales. ¿O sí?-

-¿Yo? No no no, por supuesto que no-

-Aja-

-En serio lo haría por cualquier poni... He he he...-

En eso vimos muchos ponis corriendo y buscando lugares para no mojarse

-parece que la obsesión te lleva a ser cosas muy locas-dije

-Rainbow, no me siento cómoda aceptando favores no pedidos, así que te agradecería que cerraras esa nube de inmediato-

-...Bien-dijo rainbow enojada

-NO ESPERA-grite

-Así está mejor-

Gracias a twilight todos estamos mojados y no solo eso nuestra comida se echó a perder mire la comida eso me enojo demasiado me levante y le grite al cielo-PUES NI QUERIA-

-jajajjjajajjaja-spike riéndose

-de que te ríes spike tú también este mojado-dije

-¿Qué? rayos -

En eso aparece rarity con una especie de sombrilla extraña que sobresale de su lomo

-Twilight. ¡Está lloviendo!-

-"Nooo el cielo nos está escupiendo" –dije susurrando

En eso spike sube su garra para que le de los cinco-jajaja buena esa-

-Ven conmigo antes que te resfríes-dice rarity

En eso salimos corriendo rarity nos guiaba a su casa y entremos le pedí a rarity que me diera una toalla pero parece que ella me ignoro y siguió hablando con twilight

twilight Se sacude mojando a Rarity- Oh, hehe. Ups. Lo siento-

- Uy no, no tienes que disculparte, después de todo somos las mejores amigas. ¿No es verdad? Y tú sabes lo que hacen las mejores amigas-

- Aaahh...-twilight confundida

-¡mira te hice un vestido pruébatelo!-

En eso aparece un closet cubriendo a twilight para que ella fuera cambiada y apareció con un accesorio en su lomo

Rarity: Oh, ¡Te ves encantadora!

-Eeeehh, ¡Sí! ¡Esto es muy hermoso!-

-Y tu... Oh Spike, tengo un pequeño traje elegante para ti-

En eso rarity sometiendo a spike a colocarse un traje ridiculo

-Aayyy-

-jajajaja que tal ricitos-le dije

-Spike, necesitas un sombrero jajjajaa-

- Uah, les dije que no quiero formar parte de esa gala. Nos vemos en la biblioteca-

-Esto quien lo necesita, todo esto es por ti y lo fabulosa que te verás en la Gran gala del Galope-

-¡Espera! La Gran...-twilight interrumpida

-¡No lo creo! ¡Qué coincidencia! Casualmente tengo un conjunto propio que combina con el tuyo en todo. Seríamos las más bellas del baile tú y yo, todos clamarían por nuestra atención, todas las miradas nos seguirían, y así todos sabrían al fin que la más brilla, la más talentosa, y el más sofisticada poni de toda Equestria es... ¡Rarity la unicornio! Y Twilight Sparkle, claro-

-¡Ya vi lo que sucede! Me estás halagando para que te dé el boleto extra, pero no va a funcionar. Vas a tener que esperar mi decisión igual que todas las demás. Ahora si me disculpas, he intentado comer algo todo el día-

-¿Alguna poni dijo comer?-

-si yo, tengo mucha hambre-

-claro compañero ten-dándome tres pasteles de manzana

-gracias applejack-dije muy alegre

-de nada además es un regalo de parte mía-

-bueno yo también te regresare ese favor-

-ha verdad nando toma esto-dandome una bolsa

-y que es esto-

-es tu paga por lo de hoy-

-uyy verdad que tonto jejeeje me olvide, gracias de todos modos-

-ha hola twilight tienes hambre-

-¡Debe ser una broma!-

-Tengo pastel de manzana, empanadas, tartas, rollos, roscas, galletas, y... ¡Pastel especial de manzana! Es como postre no de entrada. ¿Qué te parece mejor amiga?-

En eso el estómago de twilght se escucha

Applejack: ¿Eso es un sí?

-No... ¡No! No sé a quién voy a darle el boleto y todos estos favores no me están facilitando decidir, de hecho, estoy más confundida de lo que estaba esta mañana-

- ¿Entonces es un "tal vez"?-

-Jamás creí que ser cubierta de favores podría ser tan incómodo-

En eso twilight se dirige a la biblioteca y vimos alguien que estaba adentro-Fluttershy, no lo hagas también-

-Oh, bueno, hola Twilight, espero que no te importe, pero hacemos un poco de limpieza primaveral para ti-

-Es verano-

-Oh, pues, más vale tarde que nunca. ¿No? Fue idea de Ángel-

-No estás... No haces esto por el boleto. ¿Verdad?-

-Ay no, lo estoy haciendo porque eres mi mejor amiga en el mundo, ¿Verdad Ángel? Oh... Sí, lo estamos haciendo por el boleto-

En eso el conejo de fluttershy aparece ofreciéndole a twilight una ensalada

- No, no. ¡No! Bueno esto fue muy lindo de su parte, pero no aceptaré ningún favor hasta que tome mi decisión final. Así que tendré que pedirles que se vayan-

En eso yo me voy al baño porque tenía muchas ganas y cuando salgo veo a muchos ponis cantando y diciendo ¡Sorpresa!

-Mi mejor amiga es Twilight si, que si-

-Pinkie-

-Es la más hermosa y bella siempre es así, feliz-

-Pinkie-

-Yo haré una fiesta y ella se va a divertir-

-Pinkie-

- El boleto extra me lo va a dar a mí-

-¡Pinkie-

-¿Si, Twilight?-

-Al menos los otros ponis fueron sutiles por el boleto-

-Esperen. ¿Qué boleto? ¿Cuál Gala?-dice una poni

-Ay, ¿No lo sabían? Twilight tiene un boleto extra para La Gran Gala del Galope-dijo pinkie

Todos los ponis- ¡¿La Gran Gala del Galope?!-

Muchos ponis le ofrecían cosas a twilight

- ¿Quieres que te ayude con tu jardín?-

- Traje unas zanahorias para ti-

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer?-dice spike

-Hay que... ¡Correr!-dijo twilight

Twilight y Spike salen corriendo por todo el pueblo

Yo estaba dentro de la biblioteca y Salí a perseguir ayudar a twilight, vi que estaban rodeados en un callejón me subí al techo de una casa y mire desde arriba todo lo que pasaba de pronto vi que el muro en que estaba apoyada twlight y spike estaba a punto de caerles a todos los ponis , twilight emano de su cuerno una aura que rodeaba el muro pero ella pedía ayuda todos los ponis que la perseguían no se movían

-ayuda-grito twlight a todos

Así que salte a donde estaban twilight y spike

-aléjense- dije mientras colocaba mis brazos en el muro

-nando –twilight asustada

-a..a..aléjate- seguía twlight sin moverse del suelo

El muro era demasiado pesado, por lo que pude ver en el arriba el muro tenia 3mts de alto y un 5mts ancho, era demasiado pesado porque estaba echo de piedras maciza

Cuando estaba a punto de que me aplastara pero vi que twilight y spike abrazados por que pensaban que era la ultima vez que se iban a ver

-NO.. -grite

Entonces mi cuerpo comenzó a emanar el aura roja y mis músculos aumentaron de tamaño, entonces levante el muro encima de mis manos y lo arroje los más lejos posible

-ha..ha..ha eso fue ex..traño..-de tanto forcejeo me desmaye en el suelo

-nando o no descuida te llevare a la biblioteca-

Twilight empieza a sacar un brillo y se tele-transporta

Cuando llegaron a la biblioteca twilight vio que todas sus amigas estaban reunidas

-Aahh... Adviérteme la próxima vez que hagas eso-dice spike mareado

-pero que fue lo que paso-dice applejack

-nando me salvo a mí y a spike y a otros ponis de un muro que nos iba a caer encima-

Twilight comenzó a rodear con su brillo de su cuerno para ver qué clase de daños tenia

-estará bien-dice applejack

-sí, lo que alcance de analizar su cuerpo parece que uso toda su energía para levantar ese muro, lo único que necesita es un toque de magia para que despierte-

El cuerno de twilight comenzó a dispararme un rayo me sentía como mi cuerpo se recuperaba, abrí los ojos y vi que todas la ponis me rodeaban

-eh que paso-pregunté

-nando estas bien-pregunta twilight

-eso creo, me siento un poco mareado-

-oye bro dime como hiciste para levantar ese muro-me dice spike

-a lo primero creí que no podía con el muro, pero después los vi a ustedes dos y los demás ponis asustado eso me dio una gran rabia que me dio una extraña sensación pero me dio fuerza para levantarlo-

En eso rainbow dash habla-entonces a quien le darás el boleto extra-

-¡No puedo decidir, no puedo decidir! Es importante para todas y no toleraría decepcionar a ninguna, y darme regalos y hacerme favores no va a hacer la diferencia, porque todas son mis amigas, y quiero hacerlas felices a todas y no puedo, no puedo hacerlo-dice twilight

- Twilight, nena, no era mi intención poner tanta presión en ti, y si te ayuda... Ya no quiero el boleto, se lo puedes dar a alguna otra poni, no me sentiré mal, lo prometo-dice applejack

-Tampoco yo. Me siento terrible haberte hecho sentir tan terrible-dice fluttershy

-Y también yo. No es divertido alterar a tus amigas-dijo pinkie

-Twilight, fue injusto intentar forzarte como lo hice-rarity arrepentida

- ¡Sí! Significa que el boleto es ¡Mío! Haha. Tengo el boleto, tengo el boleto... ¿Saben? No he perfeccionado mis maniobras especiales para los Wonderbolts de todas formas. Yo tampoco necesito el boleto-dice rainbow

-Todas nos entusiasmamos tanto por ir a la gala, que no veíamos que perdías tu entusiasmo por eso-dice applejack

Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, y Rarity -Lo sentimos Twilight-

-Spike, escribe esta nota: _Querida princesa Celestia: Aprendí que unos de los gozos de la amistad es compartir tus bendiciones, pero cuando no hay suficientes para repartir, tener más que tus amigas puede hacerte sentir mal. Así que Aunque agradezco tu invitación, te regresaré ambos boletos para la Gran Gala del Galope-_

Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, y Rarity-¡¿Qué?!-dice todas al mismmo tiempo

-Si no pueden ir todas mis amigas, yo no quiero ir tampoco-dice twilight

-Twilight, no tienes que hacerlo-

-No, tomé mi decisión. Spike, puedes enviar la carta ahora-

-Ahora tú tampoco podrás ir a la Gala-respondió fluttershy

-Está bien chicas. No habría podido divertirme sin mis mejores amigas conmigo ahí. Así que prefiero no asistir-

Todas las chicas comenzaron a darse un abrazo grupal, mientras tanto spike y yo veíamos el espectáculo evitando no vomitar

-por mis corrales spike y nando. Eso es típico de los varones, no toleran ni un poco de afecto.

En eso spike eructa una llama de fuego en todo mi cuerpo, lo único que hice fue echarme al suelo para apagar las llamas

-nando estas bien-pregunta applejack

-si estoy bien, hoy no es mi día saben-

-¿Una carta de la Princesa? ¡Qué rapidez!-dice twilight

-_Mi fiel estudiante Twilight. ¿Por qué no dijiste eso desde el principio_ ¿Ooh? ¡Seis boletos para la Gran Gala del Galope!-dice spike

-¡Ahora todas podemos ir!-gritan todas

En ese instante se escucha un rugido que provenía del estómago de twilight

-Permítenos invitarte a cenar-dice rarity

-Que buena forma de disculparnos-

-Y de celebrar. Vengan todas, yo invito los pastelillos-pinkie saltando

Todas las chicas se fueron dejándonos a spike y a mi solos en la biblioteca

-¿Por qué a mí no me dieron boleto para la Gala?-spike con una cara triste

-espera tu querías ir, pero dijiste que la gala eran pura niñerías y todo eso-

-si pero es una fiesta que se repite una vez cada año-

Llega una carta y spike la lee- _uno para ti Spike y otro para hernando_ -

-bueno creo que también me toca ir a esa gala eh-dije

-SI voy a ir, oye nando quieres venir a comer-me pregunta spike

-no, oye spike tu no me dijiste que querías ver más cosas que tiene mi celular-

-¿así? entonces que me mostraras-

-bueno mi celular tiene varias series que son dibujos animados llamados anime de un país de mi mundo que se llama Japón -

-a ver muéstrame-

-bueno creo que estas apunto de ver una de las más reconocidas dragón ball bueno voy a colocar la primera temporada-

-¿dragón ball? dime se trata de dragones o algo así-

-no exactamente pero tienes que ver la te va a gustar-

Coloque mi celular en una mesa pequeña y nos sentamos en unas sillas pasaron 3 horas vimos apenas diez capítulos y tenía una sonrisa en su rostro viendo la serie, hasta que twilight llego a casa y nos obligó a dormir ya porque era tarde, yo estaba en mi cuarto asomado en la ventana del cuarto viendo la noche

-oye nando-vi a spike en la puerta susurrándome

-que pasa-dije

-es que… quiero ver como goku pelea con ten-shin-han en el torneo-dice spike

-bien, voy a colocar el volumen bajo para que twilight no nos escuche-

_**BUENO CHICOS ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPITULO ,RECUERDEN QUE VOY A COLOCAR ALGUNOS CAPITULOS HECHOS DE MI PARTE Y OTROS DE LA SERIE ORIGINAL. XHAO XD**_


	4. TEMPORADA DE COSECHA

**TEMPORADA DE COSECHA**

Era de madrugada y me dirigía a la granja de applejack, ayer ella me dijo que hoy iba ser un día muy pesado que debía despertarme lo más temprano posible, tan bien ella me dijo que me iba a presentar a su hermano, caminaba tranquilamente hasta la entrada viendo el gran letrero de la granja y me encontré a un pony rojo con un arnés en su cuello qué tenía amarrada a una carreta llena de heno que iba a la granja, apenas me vio observé que su expresión en su cara no era de los más agradable

-hola me llamo nando y tú eres-pregunte

-¿?-no respondia

-dime ¿trabajas aquí?-

Después de eso el pony me empuja hacia al suelo haciendo que me ensuciará todo

-pero que te pasa-respondí furioso

El tipo aún seguía sin responderme solo estaba viéndome con una cara que decía que me fuera

-oye mira no sé qué hice pero yo tengo un compromiso con alguien aquí-decía mientras entraba a la granja

Seguía mi camino directo a la granja, pero en eso el pony me dio una patada con sus dos piernas, choque con unas cercas de madera que cubrían toda la granja

-grrr este tipo es casi tan rudo como yo-decía levantándome

- vete de aquí –decia mirándome a los ojos

_-Este tipo es muy diferente a los demás ponys tiene una gran fuerza igual que la mia con solo con un solo golpe a me mando a volar y creo que será un reto más grande que esos ponys de la guardia-_

- no me oíste que te vayas de aqu…-le di una gran puño en su cara que hizo que cayera en el suelo

-eso es por la patada bruto-

-ya VERAS-grito el poni que se abalanzaba contra mi

_**EN SWEET APPLE ACRES (PUNTO DE VISTA DE APPLEJACK)**_

-en donde estará big mac está tardando mucho con esa carreta de heno ha y también que le pasa a nando le dije que viniera temprano porque hoy bic mac, yo y el tenemos que trabajar mucho el día de hoy-se preguntaba applejack

_¡CRANK¡_

-pero que es ese ruido-salía del granero y veía la entrada que había unos individuos peleando

-big mac , nando ALTO-grito

_**MI PUNTO DE VISTA**_

Ambos estábamos cansados y teníamos varios rasguños en el cuerpo, pero estaba enojado porque este tipo me golpeaba sin razón alguna

-grrrr… oye mira no sé qué te pasa, solo vengo aquí para trabajar en la granja-

-no te creo solo vienes a destruir a la granja y lastimar a mi familia como lo hiciste con esos guardias de la princesa-

-¿q..qué?-

-si yo estaba ese día en el centro del pueblo y vi como casi matas a esos guardias-

-mira eso solo fue un mal entendido es q…-

El pony me dio una gran patada en mi pecho lanzándome directamente a un árbol de manzanas, en ese mismo instante se me acerco para darme muchos golpes en el cuerpo con sus patas delanteras

-ahhh….grrrr-no podía decir nada por el dolor intenso, en ese momento dejo de golpearme y aproveche el momento para pararme y darle una gran patada en sus costillas y mandándolo a una columna de madera que tenía el letrero de la granja

-HAA-grito

-idiota toma-decía mientras me preparaba para darle otra patada

-ALTO-

-¿eh?-

Vi que en el granero alguien se acercaba corriendo gritando diciendo alto, pero cada vez se estaba acercando hasta que la reconocí era a applejack acercándose a nosotros

-pero que les pasa a ustedes dos porque estaban peleando díganme-dijo con una cara intimidante que hizo que los dos nos dejara nerviosos

-ahh.. applejack pues veras me dirigía a la granja temprano como tú me decías pero este individuo aparece y me golpea-

-y tu dime eso fue verdad-señalando al pony rojo

-ehh sip-respondio con enojo pero cambio de expresión a una de miedo cuando vio a applejack

-porque lo golpeaste-

-applejack no recuerdas que hubo una criatura que casi mata a 20 guardias reales en el centro del pueblo, pues resulta que es el cuándo lo vi acercándose a la granja pues que pensabas que haría-

-haa veras big mac eso solo fue un mal entendido él no es malo, pero lo que paso con los guardias fue que ellos lo provocaron a pelear y ya sabemos cómo resulto eso, pero deberías salir más a menudo porque ayer nando salvo a twilight y a varios ponys de quedar aplastado por un muro de cinco metros-dijo applejack

-que eso es imposible, te creo sobre de los guardias porque tu siempre dices la verdad pero lo de un muro de cinco metros-

-es cierto-dije

-claro chico, ni yo mismo puedo levantar algo así porque tu-

-big mac no quiero dañar tu orgullo pero nando es más fuerte de lo que parece-dice applejack

-bueno yo no estoy aquí para decir si soy más fuerte que quien, lo único que vine es a trabajar y además tú me debes una disculpa-

-porque lo haría-

-big mac hazlo de una vez para ir a trabajar todos esos árboles no se van a cosechar solos-decía applejack

-ha..lo siento-dijo con su orgullo quebrado

-disculpa aceptada-dije sonriendo

-bueno vámonos-

Los tres nos dirigíamos al granero pero entonces big mac cayó al piso por que decía que le dolía mucho las costillas, pero en ese momento applejack lo estaba vendando la cintura para ese entonces los tres estábamos en frente a un gran huerto de manzanas

**-** Vaya cosa, este es un trabajo hecho para nosotros no nando. Es el mayor cultivo de manzanas que he visto en mi vida-

**-** Así es... Demasiado grande para que se encarguen ustedes dos-decía big mac

**-** Calma, hermano mayor-

**-**espera ¿hermano?-dije sorprendido

**-**que no te acuerdas que mi hermano se llama big mac, bueno nando él es mi hermano mayor, sé que se conocieron mal pero creo que con el tiempo se van a llevar bien-

Después de ese comentario big mac me miro enojado

-además necesitas descansar y recuperarte de los golpes que te dio nando. Aún no ha habido un huerto de manzanas que no pueda manejar- Golpea la herida de Big Mac-Ups, lo siento. Le sacáremos un mordisco a este trabajo al final del día-

- Morder más de lo que puedes masticar es lo que más me temo-

**-** ¿Estás diciendo que mi boca hace promesas y que mis patas no pueden cumplir?-

**-** sip-

**-** Por todos los... ¡Soy tu hermana Applejack! ¿Lo olvidas? ¡La más leal de las amigas y la más confiable de los ponis!-

- Aun así, solo eres una poni y un ¿pero que eres tú por cierto?-me preguntó big mac

-soy un humano-

-Y una poni y un humano más cientos de manzanos no dan un buen resultado-

**-**No uses tu matemática complicada para suavizar esto. Dije que podríamos con la cosecha y te lo vamos a demostrar. Tendremos hasta la última manzana de esos árboles de esta temporada Applebuck. De mi cuenta corre-

**-**Es mejor que comencemos a cosechar nando, espero que no te comas las manzanas como ayer, terminemos rápido estas manzanas no se van a caer solas de los arboles -Applejack es golpeada por un montón de manzanas- ¡Oye...! Ay no.. Duele-

**-**jaja eso te pasa por apurada, bueno será mejor que comencemos-dije

Golpee un árbol pero en vez de caer las manzanas me cae el árbol encima

-jajaja eso te pasa por hablar mucho-dijo tirada en el piso

-sí, si ahora ven ayudarme a levantarme-dije

_**EN PONIVILLE**_

**-**¡Estampida!-gritaba rainbow dash

Todos los ponis del pueblo gritaban y corrían a todos lados aterrorizados porque a ellos se acercaban una estampida de vacas al pueblo

**-** Vos graciosa Oigan. Esto hace que mi voz se me graciose- decía pinkie mientras desinflaba un globo en su boca

-Pinkie Pie. ¿Estás loca? ¡Corre!-twilight le gritaba

**-** Ya cálmense todos, no hay por qué alarmarse-decía una poni adulta

**-** Pero Alcaldesa. ¿Qué debemos hacer?-decía rarity

**-**¡Miren allá!-señalaba rainbow dash al horizonte

En ese momento applejack y yo estábamos corriendo atrás de la estampida de vacas

-oye applejack dime como paso todo esto-pregunte

- no se de pronto winona asusto con sus ladridos a todo este grupo de vacas por eso están huyendo, tenemos que detenerlas o van a destruir a la ciudad-

-¿winona?-

-si es mi mascota, está al lado tuyo-

Mire a un lado y vi a un perro corriendo junto a mi

-humm cuál es el plan applejack-

-toma-me paso una soga

-quiero que amarres a la vaca principal que es la más grande y que la desvíes a otro lado así las demás la seguirán y yo hare el resto-

-bien-corrí más rápido hasta llegar al frente de la estampida y vi la vaca principal

-wow ese chico tiene muchas energías-decía applejack sorprendida por la velocidad a la que corrí

_-Que además de esa fuerza, también tengo esta velocidad tal vez un día tenga que hablarle a twilight tal vez ella sepa lo que me este pasando-_

Me quite de mis pensamientos por que la estampida le faltaba muy poco para llegar al pueblo así que me concentre en tirar la soga hacia la vaca y la amarre lo único que faltaba era desviarla del camino

-espero que esto funcione-

applejack tenía razón cuando empujaba y desviaba la vaca las demás la siguieron, para entonces ya no iban al pueblo, ahora se dirigían a applejack que estaba al frente de a unos cuantos metros parada con winona

-_espero que sea parte del plan-dije en mis pensamientos_

En ese momento me tropecé con una piedra y caí al suelo para después ser pisado por cuarentas vacas encima de mí

-duele una chingada ¡ a APPLEJACK HAZ LO QUE DEBES A HACER¡-grite

-claro, Winona ahora-le dice a su perro

El perro de applejack ladro tan duro que hizo que las vacas se detuvieran en seco e hizo que la estampida desapareciera, los ponis del pueblo miraron lo que paso por unos minutos todos aplaudían a applejack y a mí.

**-** !yija¡-fue lo único que grito

-Es la mejor función de rodeo que he visto-decía pinkie

**-** ¡Vamos, animalitos, giren! ¡Winona, llévalas y díganme porque tanto alboroto-dijo applejack

Mugido- Que pena, te pido perdón Applejack, pero Muuriela aquí vio una de esas feas serpientes-

Todas sorprendiéndose

-¿Qué_? las vacas de aquí también hablan, este mundo cada vez es más complicado debería investigar más a fondo de esto en la biblioteca de twilight-dije_

**-**...Y nos dio escalofrió a todas. ¿Entiendes?-dijo la vaca

**-**Lo comprendo muy bien. Y para la próxima, traten de alejarse de Ponyville-

**-**Por supuesto que sí Applejack. Hasta luego Winona-las vacas yéndose a otra dirección, mientras yo me acercaba a ella

-bueno applejack pareces que eres la héroe del pueblo-dije

-eh..eh bueno que la mayor parte la hiciste tu-dijo sonrojándose

-bueno pero tu hiciste el plan para desviar todas esas vacas que por cierto muy inteligente, parece que sabes mucho sobre ganado-

-eh..eh..bueno si-aún más roja

-bien te espero en la granja para seguir con la cosecha-

-bueno allá te veo-me respondió

Me fui directo a la granja para seguir con el trabajo, mientras appplejack quería quedarse más tiempo en el pueblo

_EN TERCER PERSONA_

-wow ese nando cuando está corriendo es un rayo quizás me puede ayudar en mis acrobacias-dice rainbow

-esos dos son increíbles-decia pinkie

**-** Applejack y ese humano estuvieron... estuvieron...-dijo la alcaldesa

**-** fantásticos-dijo pinkie

**-** ¡Exacto! Debemos hacer algo para agradecerle a Applejack y el humano por salvar al pueblo los dos-dijo la alcaldesa

**-**Ya sé... una fiesta-dijo pinkie

En el pueblo las chicas estaban organizaban un evento con muchos globos serpentinas porque applejack y yo habíamos salvado el pueblo de la estampida

_**MAS TARDE**_

**-**¿Listas?-dice twilight

**-**Solo falta una cosa... -Coloca un adorno-Estamos listas-dice rarity

-¿Applejack y el humano están preparados?-dice la alcaldesa

**-**De hecho no los he visto en toda la semana-dijo twilight

**-**No desde la estampida-dijo pinkie

**-**Pero de seguro vendrán applejack y nando-dice rainbow

-twilight ya llegaron los ponis ya es hora-dice la alcaldesa

**-**Bienvenidos todos. Hoy estamos aquí para honrar a una poni con la que siempre podemos contar para ayudarnos con problemas grandes y pequeños y un humano que recuerden que nos es malo que me salvo a mí y varios ponis que si no fuera por el no estaríamos aquí presentes este día-decia twilight

**-**¡¿Ya viste las grandiosas acrobacias que hace Applejack y la gran fuerza y velocidad de nando?! ¡Qué grandes atletas! esta semana ellos me ayudarán con mi nuevo truco de vuelo, y sé que va a ser ¡Increíble!-

**-**¡Exacto! y...-twilight siendo interrumpida

**-**¡Esta semana dirigiré SugarCube Corner por primera vez! Y ellos me acompañaran-decia pinkie

**-** ¿Que tiene que ver eso con los con los dos-

**-**Oh, Applejack, una de las mejores reposteras, va a ayudarme. Y nando que es un gran fan de la comida y deberían ver como come él es un gran crítico porque es uno de los muy pocos que y sabe que o no le falta a la comida, y ¡Hay muestras gratis para todos!-decía pinkie

Todos los ponis aplaudiendo

**-**Ajá. Muy bien, excelente. Ahora si me dejaran hablar sin ser interru...-

**-**¿Twilight?-decia fluttershy

**-**...mpida-

**-**Twilight, lo siento mucho, pero solo quería mencionar que Applejack también me ayudará esta semana con el censo oficial de conejitos. Donde contamos a todos los bebes conejos que nacieron esta temporada. Me ayudará a reunirlos usando su maravillosa habilidad de arreo-

**-**¿Alguien más? ¿Alguien?-decia twilight

-¿No? Bueno, como les estaba diciendo...-

La Alcaldesa mirando a Twilight

**-**¡Ugh, olvídenlo!-

Aclarándose la garganta- Y así sin más preámbulos, es un gran privilegio otorgarles estos dos premios a nuestros invitados de honor. Una poni de la mayor honorabilidad, confiabilidad e integridad y un humano que arriesga todo por los demás incluso si sean desconocidos presentamos a ¡hernando y applejack¡-

Festejos y no se ve a Applejack y Hernando

**-**¡Oh si nando! ¡Así se hace! ¡Increíble! A...-gritaba spike

**-**Eh-Ejem-la alcaldesa se aclaraba la garganta

-Qué raro...-decía spike

**-**¡Aquí! ¡Estoy! Uju. Perdonen la tardanza. Estaba...muy ocupado-aparecía nando caminando en frente de todos**-**

** -**eh nando donde estuviste durmiendo esta semana-me pregunta twilight

**-**dormí en la casa de applejack, ella me dijo que durmiera la semana allá por el gran trabajo que tenemos-

**-**dime sabes cómo esta ella-dijo pinkie

**-**no digamos que tuvimos que dividirnos partes del campo ella se fue por su lado y yo por el mío-

En ese instante llega applejack con unas canastas llenas de manzanas en su lomo y chocando a todo poni a su paso

-hola ya llegue-

-hasta que llego-dice spike

-bueno los dos suban halla les esperan sus premios-dice la alcaldesa

Los dos subieron a la plataforma y vieron sus premios y los cogieron

-Es tan brillante, lindo y... Jejeje me veo muy graciosa. Úuuúuu...-decia applejack

**-**Úuu, úuuúuu, uuúuu uuúuu...-decía applejack y pinkie pie al mismo tiempo

**-**Muy bien, pues muchas gracias Applejack y nando por salvarnos de la aterradora estampida y por apoyar siempre a cada poni-dice twilight

Bostezo-Si, me gusta ayudar a los amigos poni y demás... -Se duerme y Se despierta al instante -Ehh si, si, gracias-

-bueno no sé qué decir les agradezco a cada poni de este pueblo por darme la oportunidad de convivir con ustedes y gracias a twlight,applejack,pinkie pie, rainbow dash y el resto por confiar en mí, solo lo único que digo es gracias a todos-decía mientras bajaba del podio y me reunía con twilight

**-**¿Lo imaginé o Applejack se veía un poco...?-dice twilight

**-**¿Cansada?-contestaba rainbow

**-**¿Mareada?-dijo nando

**-**Mmmh nando dime estos días están trabajando muy duro para que applejack este así-

-ni que lo digas son como cuatrocientos árboles que me tocan a mí al igual que applejack-

-bueno y por qué no estás en las mismas condiciones que ella-

-bueno twilight de eso te quiero hablar contigo y a la princesa, es que no me siento el mismo desde que llegue aquí-

-te refieres a esa aura que rodea tu cuerpo cuando peleaste con los guardias-

-exacto-

-pero yo pensaba que tu raza tenía esa clase de habilidades-

-no mira los humanos no tenemos poderes y mucho menos una especie de energia nos sobresale de nuestro cuerpo-

-entonces me quieres decir que ustedes no son como los unicornios,no emanan energía o como le decimos en equestria magia-

-solo somos comunes y corriente lo único que dependemos son nuestras habilidades física e intelectual-

-humm está bien te voy ayudar, después de que hablemos con applejack iremos a la biblioteca a investigar sobre lo que te sucede-

**-**bien te veré en media hora en la granja para que los dos hablemos con ella-dije

_**EN SWEET APPLE ACRES (mi POV)**_

Twilight y yo estábamos observando a applejack, desde lejos applejack estaba repartiendo patadas a todas direcciones sin acertarle a un árbol y quejándose y diciendo cosas sin sentido

**-**¿Que está haciendo esa poni?-dice twilight

**-**Oye Applejack necesito hablar contigo-dije

**-**….-durmiendo

**-**no puede ser está dormida-

**-**Applejack... Applejack ¡Applejack!-grito twilight

**-** que ¿qué es lo que pasa? Ah Hola Twilight-

**-**¿Que es todo esto?-pregunto applejack

**-**Es la temporada AppleBuck-

**-**¿La temporada de qué?-

**-** Ah, es lo que la familia Apple llama Época de Cosecha, Bajamos todas las manzanas de los árboles para vender-

**-**Pero... ¿Por qué lo estás haciendo tú sola?-

**-**bueno no estoy sola esta nando y Big Macintosh no puede porque nando y el tuvieron un inconveniente y se lastimó-

**-**¿Qué hay de todos tus parientes que conocí cuando llegué a Ponyville? ¿No te ayudan?-

**-**Solo estaban aquí para la reunión familiar de los Apple. En realidad viven por toda Equestria. Y están ocupados con sus propios huertos. Así que estoy yo sola, Eso significa que realmente debo volver al trabajo... Eh-em. ¿No lo entiendes? Volver a trabajar...-durmiéndose

**-**Bien-dice twilight

**-**¿Te puedes apartar Twilight...?-dice applajack

**-**Eso acabo de hacer. Applejack, no te ves muy bien nando y yo estamos preocupados-

**-**No se preocupen ustedes tres, estoy sana y salva-

**-**¿tres? eso ya confirma que estas mal-dije

**-**¿Te gustaría, algo de ayuda? Nando y yo y las chicas también puede ayudar-

**-**¿Ayuda? No, ni de broma además él también tiene que terminar su parte-

-eh applejack ya termine hace como media hora-dije

-¿Qué imposible? si tu pudiste terminar tu parte yo también puedo-me respondió applejack

**-**Pero no hay forma de que puedas hacerlo sola...-dije

**-**¿Eso es un desafío?-me respondio muy enojada

**-**Eh, Noo...-

**-**Bueno, te voy a demostrar que puedo hacerlo. Ahora si me disculpas, cosecharé manzanas-

**-**pe..pero-decía twilight

**-**mira niña el orgullo no te llevara a nada me oíste, además un poco de ayuda no es algo malo-dije

**-**niña pero si soy mayor que tu tengo dieciséis y tú solo quince, yo solo quiero terminar esto. Déjenme sola oyeron-

**-**bueno no te molestaremos más, nando y yo vamos a la biblioteca de hablar varias cosas, si necesitas ayuda no olvides donde estamos-

**-**¿ah? Verdad applejack rainbow dijo que fuéramos más tarde a ayudarla para sus acrobacias o algo así, dile que no puedo ayudarla estaré ocupado con twilight-dije

mientras tanto applejack se dirigía al pueblo porque ella le había prometido a rainbow dash que la iba ayudar en sus entrenamientos

-¡Al fin llegaste! Y donde esta nando-dijo rainbow dash impaciente

-Lo lamento Rainbow pero dijo que no vendra. Estaba ocupada cosechando y creo que, cerré los ojos por un segundo, y al despertar, ya era tarde. Bien. ¿Cuál es tu nuevo truco?-

**-**¿Ves ese artefacto?-

**-** Eh... ¿Sí...?-

**-**Bueno, me voy a parar en un extremo, tú vas a saltar de aquella plataforma, lanzándome al aire más rápido de lo que puedo despegar sola. Cuando esté en el aire, voy a hacer giros y acrobacias increíbles, que seguramente, impresionarán a los Wonderbolts-

**-** ¿Que no es un poco peligroso?-

**-**Dahah, no para un poni que vuela-

**-** Entonces está bien vamos-

**-** ¿Lista? Uno, dos. ¡Tres!-

_**EN LA BIBLIOTECA**_

-humm, con que un agujero negro-dijo twilight

-sí, así es como llegue aquí-dije

-sabes que un agujero negro puede destruir todo a su paso-mientras revisaba un libro

-sé que no tiene lógica, pero eso fue lo que pasó-

-sabes que una estrella, ni la luz puede escapar de un agujero negro simplemente todo lo que entre será vaporizado por la radiación que emite el agujero, espera un momento ¿radiación? Eso es-

-que quieres decir-dije

-bueno pude haber millones de formas en las que hubieras salido del agujero y una de las más probables seria como lo digo-

-que dime-desesperado

- pero creo que tuviste suerte-

-entonces de las millones de probabilidades de cosas que pudo pasar solo tuve suerte de salir vivo-

-si-

-pero eso no explica sobre los cambios que he sufrido estos días-seguía confundido

-creo que la radiación del agujero hizo un cambio brusco en tu cuerpo, por eso tienes esas habilidades como tú lo dices-

-pero necesito ayuda twilight que tal si me salgo de control, como ese día con los guardias-dije preocupado

-y la tendrás, le enviare estos datos a la princesa celestia solo ella sabrá cómo ayudarte-

-gracias twilight me quitaste muchas dudas no sé cómo te lo pagare-

-bueno quiero que hables con applejack y la hagas recapacitar-

-bien-

En ese momento twilight y yo escuchábamos un grito que se aproximaba a la biblioteca

-qué es eso-dije

-no sé pero cada vez se está acercando y…-

BOOM se escuchó un gran choque arriba de la biblioteca

-que fue ¿eso?-dije

-vamos-dijo twilight

En Segundo piso de la biblioteca estaba rainbow estrellada contra el suelo

**-**¿Te puedo ayudar?-dice twilight-

**-**Yo creo que otra poni si necesita tu ayuda-

**-** adivino ¿Applejack?-dije

**-** ¡Sí!-respondió rainbow

- nando ayúdame a organizar este desastre-dijo twilight

-bueno pero espero llegar rápido a ese restaurante que dijo pinkie-dije

-te refieres a sugar cube corner-

-si tengo un compromiso-

_**EN SUGAR CUBE CORNER**_

-Bien Pinkie Pie. ¿Estás segura de que hornearás los pastelillos y te encargarás de la tienda?-

-¡Afirmativo, Sra. Cake! Además tengo la reconocida poni de Ponyville para ayudarme, y es la mejor repostera del mundo. ¿Verdad, Applejack?-

**-**¿No? ¿No eres la mejor repostera del mundo?-

**-**¡¿Qué?! Ay no, digo, no se asusten puedo hornear pasteles o galletas en un parpadeo-dijo applejack

**-**Ajaja, muy bien. Nos vemos luego chicas-despidiéndose

**-**No nos atrasemos, es hora de que horneemos-dijo pinkie

-Muy bien, pondré la azúcar y los huevos. ¿Puedes darme chispas de chocolate?-

**-**Eh, ¿Que, que dijiste?-

- ¿Puedes darme chispas de chocolate?-

**-**¿Fritas?, Hecho. Papas fritas... Hay saladas y fritas... Excelente. ¿Ahora qué?-

**-**Polvo para hornear-

-¿Humectar? Perfecto. Nada para humectar como la soda. ¿Qué más?-

**-**Un poco de levadura-

**-** ¿Un poco de amargura? Pues, los limones son amargos. Aquí va el sabor amargo. ¿Otra cosa, Pinkie?-

**-**Otro ingrediente, duraznos-

**-**Daaahh ¿Gusanos? Ah, debe, ser una nueva receta exótica-

**-**Bien esto quedará delicioso-

**-**Si tú lo dices...-

**-**hola pinkie ya llegue-dije afuera del restaurante

**-**quien es-dijo applejack

**-**soy yo nando-

**-**ha llegaste a tiempo para probar los pastelillos-me dijo pinkie

**-**si entonces donde están esos pastelillos-dije emocionado

**-**ten pruébalos-me dijo pinkie

Pinkie tenía una charola cubierta que por cierto yo esperaba un gran postre. ella tenía una cara de emoción para que yo los probara pero cuando quito la cubierta no era lo que yo me esperaba, por parte de twilight ella me dijo que pinkie y applejack son unas de las mejores cocineras del pueblo pero cuando vi que los pastelillos no me dio tiempo de reaccionar los pastelillos tenían un apariencia verde y pastosa parecía que ningún ser vivo podría comer

-ehh pinkie creo que después los probare creo que no tengo hambre todavía-dije

-bueno vamos a dar muestras gratis en el pueblo nos acompañas y más tarde podrás comer uno-dijo pinkie

-eh claro-dije nervioso

_**EN EL CENTRO DEL PUEBLO**_

**-**¡Muestras de pastelillos espectaculares!-decía pinkie mientras gritaba

-¡Sí! Pastelillos deliciosos. ¡Llévenlos calentitos!-gritaba applejack

muchos ponis se acercaban y comían los pastelillos de las mesas, mientras yo tenía una cara de disgusto y asco

-bueno nando todos los ponis están comiendo tú también deberías comer uno-dijo pinkie abriéndome la boca y haciéndome comer un pastelillo

-dime ¿saben bien?-

-pinkie necesito un balde y un trapeador-

-¿Por qué? Que hay con los pastelillos-decía mientras probaba uno

Cuando pinkie se comió el pastelillo su color cambio de rosa a verde y comenzaba a delirar

-oh no-dije

_**MÁS TARDE**_

**-**Vinimos en cuanto lo supimos-dice twilight

**-**Ay, gracias Twilight, necesitamos mucha ayuda-dice la enfermera red heart

**-**Ay no. ¿Qué pasó? Nando-

**-**fue applejack horneo unos pastelillos que saben a muerte. solo mira como dejo a pinkie pie-mientras vomitaba en un balde

**-**No... no eran postres... Eran pesadillas...-dice pinkie delirando

**-**Applejack esa necia ya vera, nando ben acompañame-dice twilight

**-**ya voy, ah hola spike que comes-

**-**¿Quieres?-sacando un pastelillo

**-**spike pásame ese balde y rápido antes de qu…..arggghh-no soporte más y vomite encima de spike

**-**ha bro que asco-dice spike

**-**por esote dije que me pasaras ese balde-

_**EN SWEET APPLE ACRES**_

**-**Uh, Sigue... cosechando... solo... unas pocas... más... Debo... acabar de cosechar...-dice applejack

**-**Escucha Applejack, tu cosecha no solo te ha causado problemas a ti. Lanzó Muy lejos a una pegaso, intoxicó a muchas ponis y aterrorizó a una multitud de conejitos bebe. No me importa lo que digas, necesitas ayuda-dijo twilight

**-**Ha, claro que no. Mira, lo logré. Coseché todo Sweet Apple Acres sin tu ayuda. Ha. ¿Qué te parecen esas manzanas?-

**-**Aahm. ¿Todas esas manzanas, que te parecen?-dijo big mac

**-**applejack en toda la semana y apenas llevas la mitad-dije

**-**¿Qué? ¿Cuántas manzanas siguen colgadas en el...? Ay dios, no, aaahh...- applejack apenas vio que habían más manzanas se desmayó, pero la atrape antes de que cayera al suelo la recosté en mis piernas. Pasaron como varios minutos para que se despertara

-¿Applejack? Applejack. Qué alivio, estás bien. Mira Applejack, respeto mucho las tradiciones de la familia Apple. Siempre ayudas a todas las ponis en apuros. Así que tal vez podrías poner tu orgullo testarudo a un lado y dejar que tus amigas te ayuden-dice twilight

**-**No voy a aceptar un "no" por respuesta- ¡¿Qué?!-

**-**Si Twilight, si, por favor, de verdad necesito ayuda-

**-**Aaahhh-

**-**bueno necesito ayuda de todas y de nando y por cierto en que estoy sentada esto está muy cómodo quisiera recuperar las horas de sueño que perdi-mientras se recostaba en mis piernas-

**-**eh applejack esas son mis piernas-

**-**¿eh? Nando discúlpame pensaba q…que-mientras se sonrojaba

**-**descuida solo me preocupaste cuando te desmayaste, segura que te encuentras bien-

**-**si..si estoy bien solo necesito dormir-mientras escondía su rostro en su sombrero

**-**oye twilight estas enviando otra carta a la princesa otravez-

**-**si pero esta vez estoy escribiendo sobre lo que te pasa-

_Querida Princesa Celestia: Mi amiga Applejack es la mejor amiga que podría tener una poni, y siempre está dispuesta a ayudar a cualquier poni. El único problema es que cuando ella necesita ayuda, le cuesta mucho aceptarlo. La amistad se trata de apoyar a nuestros amigos. Pero también se trata de aceptar lo que nos pueden ofrecer. _

_PD: tengo varios datos se trata de nando, él me ha dicho que le pasa varias anomalías en el transcurso de estos días y no solo eso dijo que esto comenzó desde que llego aquí le enviare la carta de lo que se, tengo muchas teorías que afirman sobre lo que le sucede solo quiero confirmarlas con usted.__Tu leal estudiante, Twilight Sparkle._

Las demás chicas llegaron a la granja para ayudar a cosechar lo que no pudo terminar applejack en toda la semana yo ya estaba demasiado cansado así que me escondí encima de un árbol y me dormí al resto de la tarde

**-**¿Qué tal si toman un descanso? Tengo un delicioso jugo de manzana para todas. [Suspiro] Chicas, no sé cómo agradecerles su ayuda, me porté un poco... Testaruda...-dice applejack

**-**¿Un poco...?-dije mientras bostezaba

**-**De acuerdo, muy testaruda. Y lo siento mucho... Sé que, me dieron el premio de la poni más valiosa, pero el premio real, es tenerlas a las cinco como amigas-

**-**Fiu... Esa cosecha me abrió el apetito-dije

**-**Y yo tengo el postre perfecto-dice spike sacando un pastelillo que tenia una mordedura

**-**Uuuhh Spike, yo tiré eso. ¿De dónde lo sacaste?-dice pinkie

**-**De la basura-contesto spike mientra a las chicas les dio una expresión de asco

**-**o no se me vino el desayu….arghhhhh-mientras vomitaba encima de spike

**-**otra vez, nando pero que te pasa-

-no spike a ti que te pasa comiendo ese pastelillo que tiene gusanos es el colmo, como es que lo sacaste de la basura-

-bueno está bien, me iré a bañar-


	5. EL HUMANO VS LA GRIFO

EL** HUMANO VS LA GRIFO**

Era de mañana estaba en el parque del pueblo acompañando a twilight, solamente estaba para pasar un rato de relajación antes de ir a trabajar a la granja. pues esa relajación se fue por el piso porque pinkie pie llego hablando sobre las acrobacias de rainbow dash, eso me irritaba y solo decidí ignorarla hasta que se fuera

-¡Una impresionante acrobacia! Parecía una súper estrella de acción. Subía, y subía... Y luego Rainbow bajó en picada. ¡Ush! Y justo antes de tocar tierra. ¡Zum! Rebotó ¡Ruumm!-dice pinkie pie

**-**Ajá-dije irritado

**-**¡Y luego dio varios giros...! ¡Wuu! ¡Wuu! ¡Wuu! ¡Wuu! ¡Wuu! ¡Wuu! ¡Wuu! ¡Wuuuuu!-

**-**Ajá-dice twilight

En ese momento rainbow dash aparece volando sobre el parque, en ese instante pinkie pie se fue a perseguirla

-por fin se fue. Como ustedes la pueden soportar twiight-dije con alivio

-está bien te diré mi secreto-

-¿Cuál es?-dije desesperado

-ignorarla-me lo dice muy tranquilamente

-sabes que eso no funciona-dije

-bueno o comprarle pastelillos, creo que eso también funcionaria-

-bueno hablemos de otra cosa-dije

-bueno y quieres hablar-me pregunta twilight

-bueno necesito que me ayudes a conseguir una máquina de coser. Dime aquí si existen-

-si existen y ¿para que la quieres?-

-dahhhh para coser y hacer ropa-le respondí

-sabes coser y diseñar ropa-

-sí mi abuela me enseño y muchas cosas excepto cocinar, pero la necesito para hacer más ropa porque la que estoy usando ya se está destrozando-

-pero porque no le pides a rarity que te haga ropa-

-no gracias. Digamos que ella y yo no nos llevamos muy bien por eso quiero que me hagas ese favor y me consigas y me la compres-

-no sé…. Voy a ver cuánto dinero tengo si es que me…..-dice twilight

-wow wow wow twilight parece que no me explique bien, quiero que la compres con esto-le lance una bolsa llena de monedas

-jejejejeje disculpa yo pensé que querías que yo la comprara-decía twilight

-bueno twilight gracias por la intensión pero nunca dejo que una dama gaste por mí-dije sonriendo

Mire mi celular y vi la hora-¿Qué? Voy a llegar tarde para el trabajo. Adiós twilight espero que me hagas ese favor-dije mientras salía corriendo

_**EN PONIVILLE**_

Pinkie pie estaba preguntando a cada ciudadano si habían visto a rainbow dash. Por otra parte rainbow dash estaba recostada sobre una nube

**-**Hola, estoy buscando a Rainbow Dash. ¿La han visto?-dice pinkie a un poni

**-**Hola. ¿Vieron a Rainbow Dash? Muy bien, gracias de todas formas-pinkie preguntando una y otra vez

En ese momento pinkie ve a twilight afuera de una tienda con una caja

-ah hola twilight ¿qué es eso?-

-nando me pidió un favor que yo fuera a comprar una máquina de coser-

-bien una cosa más ¿Viste a Rainbow Dash por aquí?-

**-**¿Qué no está allá arriba?-dijo twilight señalando una nube

**-**Rainbow Dash-grito pinkie

_**UNA LARGA PERSECUSION DESPUES**_

**-**Hazlo a la derecha. No, no un poco a la izquierda. Espera, de nuevo a la derecha. Ahora un poco a la izquierda tirando a la derecha. ¡Alto! Mm... Tal vez un poco hacia el sur. Ahora un par al norte. Muy bien... unos cuantos milímetros-dice pinkie

**-**¡Pinkie Pie!-rainbow grito enojada

**-**Ah, digo, perfecto. Ahora espera a mi señal-

En eso aparece spike saliendo de un edificio con muchos pergaminos. Spike se percata de hay una sombra encima de él y cuando da una mirada arriba, rainbow dash salta sobre la nube y hace que esta le salgan rayos, haciendo que spike se asustara

**-**jajajajajajaja Rainbow, asustamos a Spike para que le diera hipo-

**-**Buena Pinkie... hip Pie. Siempre haces buenas bromas... hip Conmigo- le da un ataque de hipo Envía accidentalmente un pergamino-¡Ugh!

**-**Ay no. No estás herido. ¿O sí?-dice pinkie

**-**Nah, no. ¿Qué es lo que... Dices? Los dragones... Resisten el fuego-diciendo spike cortadamente por el hipo

**-**Ah, claro. Bien-dice pinkie

En eso a spike le dio múltiples ataques de hipo con fuego haciendo que los pergaminos desaparecieran

**-**Quisiera decir lo... Mismo de los pergaminos-dice spike

-jajajajaja ¿Alguna vez viste algo más gracioso?-dice pinkie

**-**Se me ocurre una cosa...-dice rainbow mientras pisa la nube provocando que tronara

**-**aaah ja,hip,ja,hip-reia pinkie mientras tenia hipo

**-**No creí que fueras bromista Pinkie Pie-dice rainbow

**-**¿Lo dices... En serio? Adoro hacer bromas. Es muy... Divertido, y Pinkie Pie adora... La diver... Diversión-

**-**¿Sabes Pinkie Pie? No eres tan molesta como creí. ¿Quieres hacer algo?-dice rainbow

**-**Eso sería... Realmente... Digo... Cuando te...-decía pinkie mientras se esforzaba por hablar

**-**tomare eso como un si -

_**EN CASA DE RARITY**_

**-**¿Estará en casa?-dice rainbow

**-**No lo sé. Esto será fabuloso. JAJAJA ahí está-

Pinkie pie va a la puerta de la casa y deja unas flores en la entrada. Ella toca la puerta y sale corriendo directo a un eso rarity sale y ve unas flores y las huele y empieza a estornudar

**-**jajajajajajaj-riendo las dos

**-**achu achu achu pe..pero que tienen esas flores achu-dice rarity

**-**jajajajaja pinkie salgamos de aquí vamos a buscar otra víctima-dice rainbow

_**EN SWEET APPLE ACRES**_

**-**¿Qué demonios?–dije Viendo todas las manzanas pintadas

-oye nando por que tanto….-applejack quedo congelada viendo su huerto

-applejack si te preguntas no tengo nada que ve…-recibiendo una bofetada en la cara

-¿qué le hiciste a mis manzanas?-dice applejack enojada

-oye porque me pegas yo no hice nada-

Agarre una manzana y vi que estaba pintada con temperas

-oye esto es ¿pintura?-

-quiero que laves todas la manzanas me oíste-dice applejack con una cara que me penetra el alma

-pero yo no hice nada-renegué

-dije que tú las lavaras-

-está bien-dije rendido

-bueno serás mejor que comiences-dice applejack mientras me pasa un balde con agua y un trapo

-quien hizo esto juro que me vengare -dije susurrando

_**EN EL LAGO **_

**-**¿Hay alguien allá? ¿A quién sorprenderemos? ¿A quién sorprenderemos?-dijo pinkie

**-** jajajaj A Fluttershy-dijo rainbow

**-**¡¿Qué?! No no no no no no no no. No hay que hacerle eso a Fluttershy, es muy sensible. Va a herir sus sentimientos hasta la broma más inocente-dice pinkie pie

**-**Sí, tienes razón. [Ruido con la lengua] Ha... Necesitamos otra víctima que esté mejor templada. Bien. ¿Quién podrá ser?-

Rainbow dash coloca su ojo en un telescopio y pinkie pie Ve a Rainbow con el ojo pintado-Oh, estoy pensando en alguien... jajaja La chica más ruda-dice pinkie

**-**Excelente. ¿Quién? ¿Quién? ¿La conozco?-

-Jajaja Claro que sí. Jajaja Son muy unidas-

Mirándose en el reflejo del agua- jajajaja Buena esa Pinkie Pie-

-jajajajaja-las dos riéndose

_**DIA SIGUIENTE**_

-Ya amaneció Rainbow Dash. Es un nuevo día. Tenemos muchas bromas que... –en ese instante aparece un agila con cuerpo de león- Uuuh-

**-**Buen día Pinkie pie. Gilda, ella es mi amiga Pinkie Pie-dice rainbow

**-**Hola. ¿Qué hay?-dice gilda

**-**Pinkie, ella es mi amiga griffin, Gilda-

**-**¿Qué es un griffin?-pregunta pinkie

**-**Es mitad águila, mitad león- rainbow contesta

**-**Aaaaah, y soy asombrosa-dice Gilda

**-**¡Sí! Gilda es mi mejor amiga del campamento de vuelo Junior Speedsters. Oye, ¿Recuerdas el coro?-

**-**Claro. Nos hacían recitarlo cada mañana. Nunca olvidaré esa tontería-

**-**Entonces...-dice rainbow

**-**Dahh. Solo por ti Dash-

**Rainbow Dash y Gilda:**

_Junior Speedsters a ganar,_

_Por los cielos a volar,_

_Junior Speedsters ya lo vez,_

_Las mejores siempre al cien._

-jajajaja Eso fue increíble, y me dio una gran idea para hacer una broma. ¿Gilda, tu juegas?-dice pinkie

**-**Ah, bueno, disfruto una buena broma como cualquier Griffin, pero Dash, me prometiste que haríamos una sesión de vuelo esta mañana-dice gilda

**-**Sí, ah, bueno Pinkie Pie. ¿No te molesta, o si? Gilda recién llegó. Nos vemos después-dice rainbow

**-**Oh, eh, claro. No hay problema. Diviértanse. Yo... Te veré más... Tarde-

**-** jaja Guau, excelente. Igual que en los viejos tiempos-dice gilda

**-**¡Sí! Pero más rápido. ¿Y ahora qué?-

aparece pinkie pie entre las nubes

**-**Hola-

**-**¿Eh?-dicen gilda y rainbow

**-** ...ya es más tarde... y vine a verte-dice pinkie

**-**Pinkie Pie, eres muy graciosa-dice rainbow

**-**Oye Dash. ¿Te queda suficiente energía para vencerme?-dice gilda

**-**¿Una carrera? ¡Acepto el reto!-

**-** Uno, dos, tres, fuera...-las dos volando hacia otra nube

**-**Oigan...-dice pinkie

**-**¡Gané!-

-No sueñes, yo gané-

-¡No es cierto!-

-¡Si es cierto!-

**-**Ay por favor, te saque mucha ventaja-

**-**No lo creo...-

**-**Ay sueñas.-

**-**En el campamento yo era... Como sea-

**-** No hay forma de que me ganes-

**-** Oigan. Estuvo muy cerrado. Pero creo que Rainbow te venció por un pelito chiquitito... O una pluma chiquitita-dice pinkie apareciendo en el cielo amarrada con unos globos

**-**Ha. ¿Oíste? Qué bueno que Pinkie Pie está aquí para que seas honesta-

**-**Muy bien Dash, La última en llegar a esa nube será un huevo de dragón. ¡Ahora!-

**-**Creo que esta altitud te está mareando- Revienta unos globos de Pinkie haciendo que vaya al suelo

**-**Esperen. Chicas- pinkie pie Vuelve con un artefacto raro con hélice- Wow. Casi se me escapan esta vez.

**-**Bien Dash. ¿Tienes nuevas maniobras para tus acrobacias o eres cien por ciento a la antigua?-

**-**¿Nuevas maniobras? Ha. Ponte cómoda. Esto va a tardar un poco-

**-**Oye Pinkie, ven aquí-dice gilda

**-**¿Sí?-

**-**¿Que no sabes aceptar un "piérdete" como respuesta? Dash no necesita juntarse con una boba mientras yo estoy aquí. Estás contaminando el cielo, Pinkie Pie. Así que haz como el fuego y ¡Esfúmate!- Frena la hélice del artefacto de Pinkie]

Pinkie pie Comienza a girar y grita cayendo

**-**¿Por qué no igualas esto? Oye. ¿Dónde está Pinkie Pie y su raro artefacto?-pregunta rainbow

**-**Aah... Se fue. Tuvo una emergencia de humo-dice gilda

_**EN EL PARQUE**_

Estaba relajado hoy era mi día libre así que me dispuse a relajarme y que lugar más tranquilo que le parque y acompañaba a twilight mientras ella leí un libro me coloque a observar el panorama. Pero todos lo bueno tiene su fin porque pinkie pie vino a hablar con los dos sobre un problema

**-**Bueno Pinkie Pie. ¿Estás segura de que esa amiga de Rainbow Dash es en verdad tan mala?-dice twilight

**-**Eh, ¡Sí! Me robó todo el tiempo a Rainbow Dash, rompió mis globos y me dijo que me esfumara. Jamás conocí a alguien tan mala-

**-**dime como es ella-dije

**-**bueno…eh-pinkie iba hablar pero twilight y la interrumpe

**-**Bueno creo que... Estás celosa-dice twilight

**-**¿Celosa?-confundida pinkie

**-**yo iba decir que ella tiene razón-dije

**-**entonces me crees-dice pinkie

**-**sí. Y no veo por qué vas a mentir-dije

**-**Pues... yo digo que esta Celosa. Escucha Pinkie. No quiero molestarte, pero no porque Rainbow Dash tenga otra amiga, significa que Gilda es gruñona. Digo, tal vez seas tú, Pinkie, quien necesita mejorar su actitud-dice twilight

**-**¿Mejorar mi actitud? Pero... Ugh. Es Gilda la... Ugh. ¿Hablas en serio? Grrrh-pinkie se va enojada

**-**pinkie pie espera-mientras la seguia

_**EN EL CENTRO DE PONIVILLE**_

Estaba perdido trataba de buscar pinkie por todas partes. No tenía resultados de donde estaba ella pero en eso me encuentro unas de las amigas de twilight. Era una pegaso amarilla con cabello rosado

-eh..hola fluttershy–

-¿ah? Eres tu hernando-

-si quiero preguntarte si viste a pinkie pie-

-no la he visto-

-y que haces-

-estoy ayudando a estos patitos a llegar a un lago-dice fluttershy

- te puedo ayudar si quieres-

-está bien puedes despejar el camino para que los patos no tropiecen-

_**(POV) DE PINKIE PIE**_

**-**Twilight tiene razón. Tal vez Gilda no es una malvada chica gruñona. Tal vez yo soy una celosa, prejuiciosa, envidiosa y egoísta-dije

En ese momento aparecen rainbow dash y Gilda volando sobre el pueblo y me decidi esconderme debajo de una mesa

**-**Agh, tengo que encargarme de mi labor climática, no tardaré. Ve a pasear y te busco después-dice rainbow dash

**-**Eso está bien, me voy a divertir-dice gilda

**-**Adiós-

Despues de que se fuera rainbow dash Gilda se fue detrás de un mostrador de un negocio muchos ponis estaban comprando, ella ve una manzana una manzana sin que el vendedor se diera cuenta

**-**¡Si la juzgué mal! ¡No solo es una chica cruel, también es una ladrona! No no no no no no no. Tal vez la devuelva. Es solo una broma-dije

**-**Muy bien pequeños, por aquí... Por aquí. Mamá pata, dime Hernando el camino esta despejado-dice fluttershy

**-**¡Oye!-dijo gilda

**-**Por favor, discúlpame-dice fluttershy nerviosa

**-**¡Estoy caminando aquí!-

**-**Em, em, lo siento, Solo estaba tratando de...-

**-**"Lo siento, lo siento" ¿Por qué no fe fijas por dónde vas? ¡Torpe!-

**-**Eh, eh pero... Yo... Yo...-

**-**HAAAAAAA-grita Gilda a fluttershy

Después de que Gilda le gritara a fluttershy salió corriendo y llorando

**-**Dah, vamos. Todas estas tontas ponis me están volviendo loca. Me tengo que ir antes de…ahhhh-dice Gilda apunto de volar, pero en ese momento nando la detiene agarrándola de las patas

**-**o no esto no va a salir bien-dije

**-**oye estúpida que te pasa-dice nando

_**(POV) DE NANDO**_

-¡PERO QUE TE PASA¡ -grite

-suéltame fenómeno-

-claro-dije mientras azote en el suelo

-como te ¡ATREVES¡-lanzo una de sus garras contra mi pecho, por suerte logre esquivarla solo hizo que mi camisa la destrozara

-que mierda, esta camisa era la última que tenía-

-aléjate fenómeno, sino quieres que esta vez si te saque el corazón-

-mira tú león de mierda, será mejor que no me provoques-

-crees que me voy a dejar intimidar por un ser tan asqueroso, tus padres de deben ser cosas igual de asquerosas como tú-

-qu…que di…jis..te de mis padres-

-que son unos estúpidos al a verte criado, ellos deberían de estar muertos por tener alguien como tu como hijo y son unos…..-

Ya no pude contenerme le di una fuerte patada en el rostro, después de que ella estuviera en el suelo y la agarre del cuello le di un gran golpe en su ojo, ella del golpe cayó al piso me acerque y comencé a darle más patadas mientras ella estaba en el suelo.

-por..favor..para-me dijo el grifo

-que pare y por qué crees que voy hacer eso-

-por favor-dijo mientras le salían lagrimas

-vete de aquí si te veo otra vez no responderé me oíste bien-

El grifo se paró pero con mucha dificultad y extendió sus alas y se fue volando por los cielos mientras vi que ya se había ido me tranquilicé, vi muchos ponis viendo lo que había pasado y habia una poni que reconocí al instante y camine hacia ella

-nando estas bien-me dijo pinkie

-sí. Dime escuchaste todo-

-si…nando dime sé que lo que ella te dijo estuvo mal pero esa no era la manera-

-pinkie dime como te sentirías que alguien te diga a tus padres que son unos idiotas o que ellos fueron unos idiotas por haberme criado. Ya estoy harto de estar Solo, ojala yo hubiera muerto también en ese accidente-

-no digas eso nando-dice pinkie

-ya me voy a la biblioteca-mientras le daba la espalda

-espera-me dijo pinkie

-¿eh?-estaba confundido porque pinkie me estaba abrazando

-no..digas eso nando tus padres nunca quisieran que te pasara algo, sabes ellos no te quieren ver así de triste. Así que sonríele a la vida-

-gracias pinkie si necesitaba un abrazo-

-bueno ya te animaste, pues prepárate que vamos hacer una fiesta para Gilda, creo que alguien le tiene una sorpresa-

-con que esa es Gilda tenías razón si es problemática, gracias por la invitación pero no voy a ir y como que alguien tiene una sorpresa para ella-

-tendrás que ir para saber-

-bueno iré-

_**EN SUGAR CUBE CORNER**_

**-**Bienvenida. Bienvenido. Bienvenida-decía pinkie a los invitados

**-**¿Quién es esa Gilda? No la conozco -me pregunta applejack

-escuche que es una vieja amiga de Rainbow Dash. Una Grifo-

**-**¿Conociste a Gilda? ¿Cómo es ella?-dice twilight

**-**Te lo diré luego Twilight-dije

**-** Pinkie Pie. Respecto a esa fiesta para Gilda.¿De veras crees que sea buena idea? Porque ya sabes lo que paso-dije

**-** No te preocupes ni un poco por la malvada Gilda. Tu tía Pinkie Pie lo tiene todo bajo control-

**-**pero casi a misma edad-dije

Mientras pinkie pie y yo hablábamos llego Gilda con rainbow dash

-dime como te hiciste esos moretones Gilda-dice rainbow dash

-bueno…eh…. –en ese momento Gilda me vio parado en una esquina y coloco una cara de preocupación -Fue una acrobacia que salió mal y me estrelle-decía Gilda nerviosa

**-**¡Gilda! Es un honor hacerte una de mis tradicionales fiestas Pinkie Pie. Y abierta, honesta y sinceramente, espero que te sientas bienvenida entre todas las amigas pony-dice pinkie mientras le extiende el casco

[Gilda es electrocutada]

-jajajajajaj-todos los ponis riendoce

**-**Ay Pinkie Pie, el viejo truco electrizante. Eres tremenda-dice rainbow

**-**Si, hahaha, que graciosa Pinkie Pi-decia Gilda con sarcasmo

**-**Ven conmigo. Quiero que conozcas a mis amigas-

**-**¡Allá voy Dash!.pinkie pie Ya sé lo que estás tramando-

**-**Excelente-dice pinkie

**-**Dah, Ya sé lo que planeas pinkie pie-dice Gilda

**-** Haha, eso espero. No se suponía que fuera una fiesta sorpresa-

**-**Me refiero a que tengo el ojo puesto en ti-

**-**Y yo tengo el mío puesto en ti. Amigas quiero que todas conozcan a Gilda, una vieja y querida amiga de Rainbow Dash. Vamos a agasajarla y démosle la bienvenida a Ponyville-

**-**Por favor, sírvete-

**-**Dulces de vainilla con limón. Voy a probarlos ¡pican¡-corría a todas partes

**-**Oye, el ponche-dice rainbow dash y Gilda se derrama el ponche

**-**¿Quién lo diría? Pimienta en los dulces y ponche servido en un vaso con truco-dice pinkie

**-**De lo mejor. ¡De lo mejor! Jajaja-dice rainbow

**-**_hunm no entiendo de que se ríen, en mi mundo las verdaderas bromas son cuando alguien se mete a un baño portátil y sin que se dé cuenta la persona empujamos al baño hacía un risco. Eso sí son bromas-_decía en mi mente

**-**Sí, que gracioso-

**-**Amiga, mira. Regalos- rainbow señalando los regalos

Gilda abre un regalo y este lanza serpientes de juguete en su rostro

**-** Serpientes saltarinas. Haha. Una pony me hizo esa broma hace un mes-dice applejack

**-**Ha ha. Apuesto a que sé quién fue-Gilda mirando a pinkie pie

**-**¿En serio?,Hora del pastel, ponis-dice pinkie

**-**Oye. ¿Puedo apagar las velas?-dice spike

**-**¿Por qué no dejas que Gilda las apague, Spike? Es la invitada de honor después de todo-dice twilight regañando a spike

**-**Exacto- Sopla las velas y se prenden de nuevo

-jajajajaja-

- Jajajaja Son velas que no se apagan. Adoro esa broma, es un clásico-dice spike

**-**¿Me pregunto quién pudo haberlo hecho?-dice pinkie

**-**Si. Me lo pregunto...-

**-**¿Que importa? Este pastel está increíble-dice spike comiéndose el pastel

**-**Spike-

**-**¿Qué? Está rico. Prueba-

**-**Oye. ¿No estás molesta por unas tontas velas, verdad?-

**-**Para nada Dash. Como te dije, me gustan las buenas bromas-

**-**Entonces, a comer pastel-dice rainbow

**-**Oye, te vigilo como un halcón pinkie pie-

**-**¿No puedes vigilarme como un Griffin?-

**-**Oigan. Es hora de ponerle la cola al pony. A jugar-dice applejack

**-**Ay, mi juego favorito. ¿Puedo empezar? Quiero usar la cola purpura-dice rarity

**-**Si, Gilda es quien debe empezar. Hay que vendarle los ojos-dice pinkie

**-**Oigan. ¿Qué están haciendo?-

**-**Te damos vueltas y vueltas, y luego le pondrás la cola al pony. Solo camina derecho y pon la cola-

**-**"Solo camina derecho y pon la cola." Ha. Si claro... Esta es otra broma ¿Verdad? Voy a ir hacia allá-dice Gilda

**-**Espera. La imagen está aquí-

Gilda se desviaba de la imagen y comenzó a caminar a otra dirección, de pronto pisa un pedazo de pastel y se resbala

**-** Eh, Gilda. Pusiste la cola en otra parte-dice pinkie

**- **HAAAAA¡¿Esta es su idea de diversión?! ¡Jamás conocí a un peor grupo de bobas en toda mi vida! Y Pinkie Pie... ¡Tú eres la reina de las bobadas con tus pésimas bromas! ¡¿De verdad creíste que me harías perder el temperamento?! ¡Pues Dash y yo tenemos diez veces más temperamento que todas ustedes juntas! Vámonos Dash. Dejemos este patético escenario. ¡¿Qué esperas Rainbow Dash?! Dije que... ¡Nos vamos!-

**-**tranquilízate o quieres quete deje el otro ojo morado-le dije como si fuera un reto

-...-no decia ninguna palabra Gilda

**-**¿Sabes Gilda? Yo fui la que preparó esas pésimas bromas para la fiesta-dice rainbow

**-**¿Qué? Uh-dice gilda confundida

**-**Ohh-

**-**Supongo que soy la reina boba-

**-**Por favor Dash. Estás jugando-

**-** No estaban pensadas en especial para ti. Fue coincidencia que cayeras en todas-

**-**Debí saberlo. Ese vaso con truco tenía el sello de Rainbow Dash-dice pinkie

**-**No puede ser. Fue Pinkie Pie. Ella organizó esta fiesta para que yo quedara en ridículo-

**-**¿Yo? Hice esta fiesta para mejorar tu actitud. Creí que una fiesta cambiaría tu enojo-

**-**Y no necesitaste ayuda para quedar en ridículo. ¿Sabes? No creí que mis viejas amigas trataran así a mis nuevas amigas. Si ser cool es lo único que te importa, deberías buscar amigas como tú, en otra parte-dice rainbow

**- **grrrr Si, pues tu... tu... Tú eres voluble. Razonas un minuto. Y eres boba al siguiente. Cuando decidas dejar de ser boba, llámame-dice Gilda mientras se va

**-**Nada cool-

**-** Wow. Es toda una aguafiestasdice-dice spike

**-**Perdón a todas por traer a Gilda. No sabía lo grosera que era. Y Pinkie Pie, lamento mucho que arruinara esta hermosa fiesta que preparaste para ella-

**-**Oye. Si quieres juntarte con aguafiestas, es tu asunto-dice pinkie

**-**Prefiero juntarme contigo. ¿No hay resentimientos?-

**-**Sin resentimientos-

**-**Oye Pinkie. Perdón por acusarte por juzgar mal a Gilda. Creo que yo fui la que te juzgó mal-dice twiligh

**-**Descuida Twilight. Ni siquiera tú puedes ser una sabia súper sabionda siempre. Ánimo ponis. Aún queda mucha fiesta por delante-

**-**esperen un momento ustedes fueron que pintaron las manzanas de sweet Apple acres-dije

-si-dicen pinkie y rainbow al mismo tiempo

**-**saben que por ustedes recibí un una bofetada por parte de applejack y tuve que la lavar todas las manzanas de la granja una por una-dije

**-**pinkie corre-dijo rainbow dash mientras salía del restaurante

-me las pagaran-mientras corría tras ellas dos

-bueno spike escribe-dice twilight

_Querida Princesa Celestia. Hoy aprendí que es difícil aceptar que una pony que te agrada quiera pasar tiempo con una pony que no es tan linda. Aunque es imposible controlar con quien se juntan tus amigas. Si es posible controlar tu propio comportamiento. Continuar siendo una buena amiga. Al final, la diferencia entre una amiga falsa y una sincera, siempre sale a la luz. Tu leal alumna, Twilight Sparkle._

**_HOLA AMIGOS NO OLVIDEN RIEVIEW O COMENTAR QUE ESO ME MOTIVA,AYUDA A SEGUIR CON ESTA HISTORIA XHAO DICE SUPERNANDOOO1234_**


	6. LA UNICORNIO PRESUMIDA

**LA UNICORNIO PRESUMIDA**

Era otra mañana en poniville me encontraba tranquilamente recostado sobre un árbol mientras veía twilight y spike practicando magia o algo así, tenía suerte porque que tenía el día libre Parece que con mi ayuda terminamos el trabajo más rápido, big mac dijo avanzábamos más rápido de lo que hacían antes y llevábamos dos días de adelanto

-Vamos Twilight, puedes hacerlo-dice spike

-Muy bien, aquí va-dice twilight mientras apunta el rostro de spike, después de que el cuerno de twilight brillara en el rostro de spike aparece un bigote

**-**Jajá. Lo Lograste. Magia de aparición. Es la número veinticinco. Veinticinco tipos de trucos diferentes y contando. Y creo que este es el mejor truco hasta ahora. Que tal Rarity. ¿Qué dices? Ah, no es nada. Solo es mi asombroso bigote ja ja-dice spike

**-**Lo siento Romeo. A pesar de lo atractivo y encantador que te ves, solo es de práctica y se tiene que ir-dice twilight mientras hace desaparecer el bigote de spike

**-**¡Espera! Aaggh. Vaya-

**-**es buena en la magia pero no como yo-dije mientras hacía poses con mis manos

**-**¿espera los humanos saben magia?-dijo spike confundido

**-**sip. Solo necesito una moneda-dije

**-**eso lo quiero ver, ten-dice spike dándome una moneda

Comencé a apretar la moneda y después de unos segundos abrí mi mano en vez de que apareciera la moneda apareció mi celular

-wow como lo hiciste eso-dijo spike

-_jajaja que iluso ni siquiera sabe que cambie la moneda a la otra mano-_

-eh..pues es magia -dije

-claro-dice twilight dijo con sarcasmo

-entonces spike quieres ver otro truco-

-si-

-pero tendré que subir la apuesta necesito 5 monedas-

-si toma –dijo entusiasmado

-bueno voy a contar hasta tres 1…2….3 adiós-dije mientras Salí corriendo

-¿Qué? ¡Oye¡-dijo spike confundido

-siempre funciona. Esto me alcanza para una malteada-decía mientras corría directo a sugar cube corner

-jajajaja-se reía twilight

-de que te ríes-dice spike

-de nada puff jajajajajaja-

-cuando lo vea me las va a pagar- dijo spike

-descuida spike él te los devolverá-dice twilight

-más le vale por que con ese dinero iba a comprarme un desodorante para pies -

-ha spike no tienes remedio-dice twilight

-algunas ves has olido mis pies twilight-dijo spike mientras le colocaba un pie en la cara

-¡spike¡ quita ese pie de mi rostro, no nos distraigamos sigamos practicando-decía twiligt

_**TREINTA MINUTOS DESPUES**_

**-**Veinticinco. Veinticinco tipos de trucos diferentes y contando. Creí que los unicornios solo podían tener un poco de magia que combinara con su talento especial-dice spike

**-**Cierto. Para ponis cuyo talento es cocinar, cantar o calcular. ¿Pero qué tal si el talento especial de un unicornio es la magia?-dice twilight

**-**Como tu Twilight. Y sabes mucho de magia-dice spike

**-**Ay Spike, basta. Apuesto que hay muchas ponis aquí en Ponyville que saben tanto de magia como yo-

**-**¿Es broma? No creo que haya otro unicornio en toda Equestria que tenga tu habilidad twilight-

**-**¡A un lado, vamos a pasar!-gritaban dos ponis pequeños

-¡Snips, Snails! ¡¿Que sucede!?-preguntaba spike

**-**¿Que, no te has enterado? Hay una nueva unicornio en el pueblo-dice snails

**-**Sí, dicen que tiene más poderes mágicos que ningún otro unicornio en el mundo-dice snip

**-**¿En serio?-dice twilight

**-**No puede ser. Ese título es de Twilight-dice spike

**-**¿Dónde está esa unicornio?-dice twilight

**-**Está en la plaza del pueblo. ¡Vamos!-dice snails

_**EN LA PLAZA DE PONIVILLE**_

Llegue a la plaza y vi que todos los ponis estaban reunidos por un circo o algo así. Me acerque y vi entre el público estaban las chicas y spike

**-**Vengan. Vengan todos. ¡Vengan a presenciar la sorprendente magia de La Gran y Poderosa Trixie!-dice una unicornio color azul claro vestida de un sombrero y una capa morada

-WAOW-decían todos los ponis impresionados

**-**Miren con asombro a La Gran y Poderosa Trixie ejecutar las hazañas de magia más espectaculares que haya visto un ojo de poni-dice trixie mientras aparecían unas chipas y luces por todas partes

**-**¡y a quien le importa¡-grite

-Vaya vaya. Presumida-dice rarity

-Por favor, ningún poni es tan mágica como Twi... Twi... Twi... Ooh. Hola Rarity. Uph. ¡Bigote!-dice spike

**-**¿No hay nada de malo en ser talentosa o sí?-dice twilight

**-**Para nada. Excepto si alguien lo presume como una yegua de exhibición con listones nuevos-dice applejack

**-**Solo porque alguien tenga la habilidad de hacer mucha magia, no la hace mejor que las demás-dice rarity

**-**Y menos conmigo siendo mejor que las demás. Jaja Eh, digo, si, Eh magia sosa.-dice rainbow dash

-sabes cuál sería una buena hazaña. Que te callaras-grite

**-**Vaya vaya vaya miren si es el humano que casi mata a los guardias reales, sabes que yo no hablo con animales o con la basura Al parecer tenemos algunas desechos en el público. ¿Quién es tan ignorante para cuestionar la habilidad mágica de La Gran y Poderosa Trixie? ¿Que no saben que están en presencia de la unicornio más mágica de toda Equestria?-dice trixie

-como sabes de mi-dije

-por favor creíste que esa noticia no se esparció más allá de poniville, para tu información esa noticia llego por toda equestria me escuchaste bien basura-dice trixie

-come te atreves a decirle basura..-decia rarity mientras la interrumpida

-gracias rarity por defenderme pero yo sé que a todo idiota que se valora mucho se le devuelve, y por cierto porque hablas así-dije

-¿a qué te refieres?-dijo trixie

-es que acaso no te oyes o que-dije

-no sé de qué me estás hablando-

-pues hablas como si estuvieras hablando de otra poni-

-es costumbre-dijo trixie

-sabes de lo estúpida que te escuchas diciendo tu nombre a cada rato, eso es… molesto-dije

-no me escucho estúpida…o sí. Digo trixie no aceptara comentarios de fracasados-dice trixie

-ughrrr, y vamos otra vez-dije

-la gran y poderosa trixie es la unicornio más poderosa de equestria así que escuchen lo que voy a decir-dijo trixie

En eso aparece una ráfaga de humo del suelo pero en vez de que aparezca donde esta trixie aparece al otro lado del escenario mientras ella parecía nerviosa de lo que pasaba

**-**¡EPIC FAIL¡ sabes spike parece que la basura tiene un nuevo miembro –dije

**-**jajajajaja-todos los ponis riéndose

-grrrrr-trixie gruñendo

-jajajajajaja buena esa nando .Sí Todos sabemos que Twilight es…-dice spike pero es interrumpido

**-**Spike. Shhh-dice twilight

**-**¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?-

**-**¿Viste como reaccionaron con Trixie? No quiero que piensen que soy presumida-

**-**Dinos, "Gran y Poderosa Trixie". ¿Qué te hace creer que eres de lo mejor?-dice rainbow dash

**-**Ohh. Pues, solo La Gran y poderosa Trixie tiene magia con la fuerza suficiente para vender a la terrible... ¡Osa mayor!-dice trixie

**-**¿Qué?-dice snip

**-**No puede ser...-dice snails

**-**Cuando toda esperanza estaba perdida... los ponis de Hoofington no tenían a quien acudir. Pero La Gran y poderosa Trixie apareció, y con su asombrosa magia venció a la osa mayor, y la envió de vuelta a su cueva. En lo profundo del bosque Everfree-dice trixie

**-**Excelente-dicen snip y snails

**-**Eso lo explica-dice snip

-oye twilight ¿qué es una osa mayor? Yo sí sé que es un oso pero lo de mayor que significa-dije

-una osa mayor es un animal que reside en el bosque everfree y mide aproximadamente como unos 20 metros, su piel es transparente oscuro y tiene unos puntos blancos que parecen unas estrellas-decia twilight explicándome

-sin duda este mundo se lleva el premio de los animales más raros-

**-**Trixie realmente es el unicornio más talentosa, más mágica y más asombrosa de Ponyville-dice snail

**-**No, de toda Equestria-dicen ambos

**-**¿Cómo lo saben? No la han visto. Además Twi... –spike fue interrumpido por qué twilight le cerró la boca

**-**Es cierto mis pequeños admiradores entusiastas. Trixie es sin duda la mejor de Ponyville. Después de ese comentario todo los ponis la veían con una cara ¡asi como no¡. ¿No creen en La gran y Poderosa Trixie? Entonces los desafío, habitantes de Ponyville. Todo lo que puedan hacer, yo lo hare mejor. ¿Retadores? ¿Alguien? oh, Trixie está destinada a ser la más grandiosa equina que ha existido-dice trixie

**-**Por favor. ¡Es insoportable! Debes mostrarle, debes hacerlo- dice spike desesperado

**-**De ninguna manera usaré mi magia ahora Spike. Y menos con ella-dice twilight

**-**Mmh... Mmh... ¿Qué me dices tú? ¿Qué respondes? ¿Mmh? ¿Hay algo que puedas hacer que La Gran y Poderosa Trixie no haga?- trixie señalando a twilight

**-**Yo... Yo...-

**-**¿Y bien pequeña semillita?-dice trixie

**-**¡Hasta aquí! Ya no tolero más esto-dijo applejack

**-**Muéstrale Applejack-dice spike

**-**¿Tus poderes mágicos pueden hacer esto?-applejack saca una soga y comienza a batirla sobre ella, hace muchos saltos a través de ella demostrando mucha agilidad

**-**Supera eso amiga-dice applejack

**-**Poni de poco talento. Mira y sorpréndete con la magia de Trixie-en eso trixie apunta su cuerno a la soga de applejack haciendo que la manipulara. Después trixie hace que la soga se amarre en applejack

**-**o no.. applejack estas bien-decía mientras subía a la plataforma, me acerque a ella mientras trataba de desatarla

**-**jejeje sí estoy bien, gracias nando-dijo applejack mientras se sonrojaba

**-**solo déjame quitarte esto-dije mientras desenredaba la cuerda

- trixie. Esa presumida me las pagaras-decia applejack con enojo

-quédate quieta…. Ya..ya…casi..ya puedes pararte, applejack segura que no te lastimo-

-no me lastimo pero gracias compañero-

-humn a esa trixie se está pasando de la raya-dije

**-**Nuevamente La Gran y Poderosa Trixie domina-

**-**No hay necesidad de andar pregonando y alardeando así-dice rainbow dash

**-**¿Uh?-

**-**Ese es mi trabajo-en eso rainbow dash hace varias piruetas en el aire-No me llaman "Rainbow" y "Dash" sin razón-

-wuuhooo-decian todos los ponis

**-**Cuando Trixie termine, solo te van a llamar perdedora-trixie crea una nube y hace que esta gire alrededor a una velocidad como si fuera un tornado haciendo que de varios giro en el suelo de rainbow dash

**-**Ay. Creo que... estoy mareada-dice rainbow dash

**-**Parece que cualquier poni con una pisca de sentido común, lo pensaría antes de retar a La Gran Trixie-

**-**Lo que se necesita es que otro unicornio la desafié. ¡Alguien con magia propia!-dice spike

**-**Sí. Una unicornio que le muestre a la otra quien manda-dice rainbow dash

**-**Un verdadera unicornio para enfrentar a otra-dice applejack

**-**Basta. Suficiente. Capté la indirecta. Rarity está por encima de esas tonterías. Rainbow y Applejack son como rufianes. Pero Rarity tiene gracia y belleza-dice rarity

**-**Uh. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Tienes miedo de despeinar ese nido de ratas que llamas melena?-dijo trixie

**-**Reto Aceptado. Crees que eres ruda con tus supuestos poderes. Pero la magia es más que tus burdas costumbres. Una unicornio debe ser más que solo fuerza. Una unicornio debe tener estilo. Una unicornio no lo es sin gracia y belleza-

Después de que rarity digiera su discurso trixie apunto a rarity con su cuerno, a la cabeza de rarity comenzó a brillar tanto que hizo segar a todos en el publico

-¿pero qué paso? rarity no cumbas al pánico-dije

**-**Rápido necesito un espejo. Denme un espejo. ¿Qué le hizo a mi cabello? ¿Qué cosa terrible le hizo?-dice muy desesperada

**-**Nada-dice twilight

-Está bien-dice rainbow dash

**-**Es encantador-dice applejack

**-**Es verde. Uugh...-dice spike

**-**Uh, ¿Cabello verde? ¡Cabello verde no! ¡Es un color horrible y detestable!-dice rarity mientras corría a otra parte

**-**Pues... ¡Qué grosera!-dice una poni con el cabello verde

**-**Bueno Twilight, creo que depende de ti. Por favor, muéstrale de que estas hecha-dice spike

**-**De que hablas, no soy nada especial-dice twilight

**-**Si lo eres. Eres mejor que ella-

**-**No soy mejor que nadie-

**-**Ajá. ¿Crees que eres mejor que La Gran y Poderosa Trixie? ¿Crees que tienes más talento mágico? ¿Qué esperas? Muéstrale a Trixie lo que haces. Demuéstralo-

**-**¿Quién? ¿Yo? Solo soy una ciudadana común de Ponyville. No hay magia poderosa aquí. Creo que... Creo que deje mi ropa húmeda. Perdón-

**-**¿Twilight?-dije mientra la miraba llendoce

**-**Aja, nuevamente La Gran y Poderosa Trixie, ha demostrado ser el más asombrosa unicornio de toda Equestria. Ja. Si es que alguien lo llego a dudar-

**-**Hmm-dice spike

**-**sabes spike no creo ninguna palabra de lo que dijo esa trixie-dije

**-**será mejor que investiguemos-me dice spike

_**EN LA NOCHE**_

**-**Aquí está la bebida de avena que pediste. Con heno extra-dice snip

**-**Uuhh, Heno-dice snails

**-**¿Si?-

**-**Cuéntanos otra historia, Gran y Poderosa Trixie-dice snip

**-**Sí, cuéntanos como derrotaste a la osa mayor. Por favor-dice snails

**-**Ah, Trixie está demasiado cansada de ejecutar hazañas inimaginables. No regresen hasta mañana-

**-**Lo que ordene Gran y Poderosa Trixie-dice snails mientras hacia una reverencia y a la vez retrocedida

**-**Lo que tú digas, estamos a tu entera disposición-dice snip

**-**¿Que están haciendo ustedes dos?-dice spike

**-**Trayéndole a la G, P, y T...-dice snip

**-**¿La qué?-dije

**-**La Gran y Poderosa Trixie-

**-**Caray...-dice spike

**-**Le trajimos su bebida-

**-**¿Cómo pueden admirar a esa mentirosa-dije

**-**si además twilight es…..-

**-**La Gran y Poderosa Trixie venció a la osa mayor. ¿Tu Twilight hizo lo mismo?-dijo snip

**-**díganme ¿Estuvieron ahí de verdad?-dije

**-**Bueno... Ahm... Ahm, no, pero...-snip dudando

**-**¡Pero nada! La prueba está a la vista-dice spike

**-**jajaja Adoro esta vista-dice snail

**-**oye spike que le sucede a ese tipo-dije susurrando

**-**solo ignóralo-me dijo

**-**Escuchen. Al menos de que esa osa o como se llame llegue caminando por la calle y Trixie la venza, no voy a creer una palabra de lo que dice. Ni ustedes deberían-dije

**-**sí. Vámonos nando creo que también debemos hablar con twilight-dijo spike mientras nos íbamos

**-**Uhm. Una osa caminando por la calle. ¿Snails Estas pensando lo mismo que yo? snails-dijo snip

**-**¿Por qué se llama mercado de pulgas si realmente no venden pulgas?-

**-**Sí. Em... Eeh... Vámonos-

_**EN LA BIBLIOTECA**_

**-**Twilight. ¿Quieres dejar ese libro y escucharme?-dice spike

**-**¿No viste como les molesto que Trixie alardeara Spike? Si voy allá y muestro mi magia, corro el riesgo de perder a mis amigas-

**-**Esto no es lo mismo Twilight. Usarías tu magia para defender a tus amigas-dice spike

**-**No Spike, es exactamente igual-

**-**Por favor. Cualquiera de estos trucos, hasta el más pequeño, sería suficiente para vencerla-

**-**No quiero que me crean una presumida como Trixie-

**-**Pero eres la mejor...-

**-**Ah, por favor Spike. Dije que no-

**-**¿Si así es como quieres ser? ¡Está bien!-dice spike mientras salía de la habitación mientras cerró la puerta, yo solo los veía desde una esquina

**-**enserio twilight dejaras que mejores amigas las humillen así, dime no harás nada de nada Ha… sabes en mi mundo yo no era una persona muy social y la mayoría de la gente me ignoraba o quizás no me querían muy cerca, me sentía solo hasta creí que nadie me quería y que iba ser un solitario toda mi vida. Pero un día aparecieron dos personas y me dieron la oportunidad de estar con ellos convivir y aceptarme por lo que soy, nunca sentí tanta felicidad de tener unos buenos amigos. Un día pensé que si alguien les haría daño algo iba a quedar solo otra vez, por eso siempre jure que los ayudaría en las buenas y en las malas. Solo digo que las ayudes no que presumas como esa trixie porque si no tú lo lamentaras-después de hablar con twilight Sali de la biblioteca

**-**tal vez tenga razón, debí ayudarlas-decía twilight

_**EN EL BOSQUE EVERFREE**_

**-**Nah, ¿Cómo encontraremos una osa mayor si ni siquiera puedo ver mi propio casco frente a mi cara?-dice snip

**-**Espera...-snails hace brillar su cuerno

**-**Ah, así está mejor-

_**EN PONIVILLE**_

-HAAAAAA-se oían los gritos de snip y snails

**-**Oigan snip, snails porque corren. ¿A dónde van?-

**-¡**No podemos hablar¡-dice snip

**-**¡Tenemos un problema mayor!-dice snails

**-**spike ¿qué pasa aquí?-dije

Después de que le pregunta a spike apareció un oso del tamaño de 3 casas destrozando todas cabañas del pueblo y rugiendo, todos los ciudadanos de poniville corrían por todos lados para alejarse del oso

-¿Qué hicieron ustedes dos?-les grite

-¡Trixie!-dijeron al mismo tiempo y salienron corriendo

**-**¡Twilight!-gritaba spike mientras se dirigía a la biblioteca-

**-**¿eh? Me dejaron solo. Tengo que sacar esta cosa de aquí y rápido. Oye osa estúpida vete de aquí-mientras le arrojaba unas rocas

En eso la osa se regresó hasta verme frente a frente, yo estaba nervioso porque nunca había visto un animal de ese tamaño en frente de mí, se veía furiosa pero al instante vi que ella me dio un gran golpe con su garra mandándome muy lejos.

**-**¡Trixie! ¡Abre! ¡Trixie!-gritaban snip y snails

**-**Trixie creyó haberles dicho que La Poderosa Trixie no quería ser molestada-

**-**jajaja Tenemos un pequeño problema-dijo snip

**-**En realidad es uno muy grande-

**-**¿Que es tan importante que no puede esperar para que molesten a Trixie?-

-¡KRAAAAAAAA¡ -fue un grito tan fuerte que todos los que escucharon se congelaron del miedo

**-**¿pe..pe..pero que hicieron?-

**-**eh bueno fue….-

-aaaahhh-

-que es ese sonido-dijo snails

¡BAAM¡

-grrr..uste..des dos mas vale que arreglen todo-dije mientras trataba de levantarme de un carruaje

-que..le hiciste a mi ¡carruaje¡ grito-dijo trixie

-y me lo preguntas a mi díselos a esos dos, que ellos fueron que trajeron a esa cosa-dije

_**EN LA BIBLIOTECA**_

- ¡Twilight! ¡Debes venir pronto!-dice spike

-Ya te lo dije Spike, no quiero vencer a Trixie-

**-**No, no lo entiendes. Es...-

-¡KRAAAAAAAAA-

**-**Eh ¿Eso es lo que creo que es?-

**-**Mayor aun-respondió spike

_**EN EL CENTRO DEL PUEBLO**_

**-**¿tu? Trixie, creo que es un buen momento de que muestres tus"habilidades"-dije

**-** Ah, muy bien. Atrás-en eso trixie saca una soga de un barril se la arroja a la osa y consigue amarrarla

**-** Ha. es pan comido-dijo trixie

**-**como que pan comido solo le amarraste los dedos, mierda esta cosa nos va a matar a todos-dije

**-**Bueno, eso fue inútil-dice snip

**-**Si, prr. ¿Qué esperas? ¿Dónde están las explosiones fuertes, el humo, y las cosas de antes?-dice snails

No sabía que hacer mire para todos lados si veía una oportunidad de escapar pero el resultado era negativo, hasta que vi a las chicas paradas con todos los ponis del pueblo viendo como me iban a masacrar.

-HAAAAAA-todos los ponis gritando parecía que sus gritos hizo llamar la atención a la osa, eso nos dio la oportunidad de escapar e ir con los demás

**-**¿Que está sucediendo?-dice twilight

**-** Trajimos una osa al pueblo-dice snip

**-**¡¿Qué cosa?!-grito twilight

-Descuida, La Gran y poderosa Trixie la derrotara-dijo snails

**-** No puedo...-dijo trixie

**-**¡¿Qué?!-gritaron snip y snails

**-**No puedo. Jamás lo he hecho. Nadie puede vencer a una osa mayor. Solo lo invente para quedar bien-

**-**todos ya sabíamos eso excepto ustedes dos par de ineptos, pero ahora echarse la culpa ahora no nos sacara de esta-dije

-nando ¡QUITATE¡-grito alguien

-¿Qué?-mire atrás y vi que la osa me iba a golpear con unas de sus garras, pero de repente soy empujado por alguien que evito que me golpearan

-¿Qué Paso?-mire hacia a atrás y vi atrás para ver quien me había empujado, era applejack pero por desgracia ella había recibido el golpe que fue tan fuerte que la mando directa a una casa

-na…nando-dijo applejack con unos tonos inaudibles

-¡APPLEJACK¡-grite y corrí hacia donde estaba

Me acerque a la casa que estaba destruida, escarbaba entre los escombros sacaba cada pedazo uno por uno muy desesperadamente, pero después vi el cuerpo de applejack que estaba debajo de un pedazo de pared de dos metros

-aa…aguanta-dije mientras empezaba a levantar el pedazo y lo arroje aun lado

Vi el cuerpo de applejack tenía varias heridas superficiales y en su lomo tenía una herida muy profunda que de ella salía sangre que manchaba mis manos, la acomode en el suelo muy delicadamente para que no se lastimara

-APPLEJACK-gritaron las chicas que corrían hacia acá

-chicas déjenme voy a ver qué hago-dice twilight que revisaba a applajack con su magia

-dime twilight co..como esta-dije mientras estaba asustado

-está muy mal tenemos que llevarla al hospital o sino empeorara-dice twilight

-no creo esa nos deje pasar tiene todo el camino hacia el hospital cubierto -dice rainbow dash

-cof..cof..cof-applejack estaba comenzando a convulsionar y a botar sangre por la boca. En ese momento sentí mucho coraje. Solo creí que applejack iba a morir y no podía hacer nada. Me sentía impotente hasta que sentí que mi cuerpo se estaba quemando

-no..no..no..no…¡NOOOOOOOO¡-grite tanto de rabia que mi cuerpo radiaba la energía roja eso hizo que varias rocas del suelo emergieran del suelo, mis músculos aumentaron de tamaño y mis ojos se tornaron de blancos

_**(POV) DE TWILIGHT**_

-¿Qué está pasando?-dice rarity

-o no otra vez no, chicas aléjense de nando ¡RAPIDO¡-todas las chicas estaban preparadas y les dije que se llevaran applejack

-eh..nando..-trataba de llamar su atención pero no me hacía caso, el solo estaba mirando a la osa él se colocó en una posición, abrió sus piernas y coloco sus brazos encima de sus cabeza y apuntando a la osa mayor extraña como si fuera a lanzar algo

-grrrr-nando se le oía que forcejeaba, mientras en sus manos apareció una esfera de energía color amarillo

-¿qu….que es eso?-dije asustada

-¡HAAAAAAAAA¡-

Nando lanzo la energía directo a la osa. La energía era un onda de energía potente que hizo que la empujara directo al bosque evefree, no lo podía creer así que me dirigí a donde nando parece que había vuelto a la normalidad y estaba muy agitado por lo sucedido.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso?-le pregunte

-ha..ha..ha, don…donde esta applejack-dijo nando cansado

-Es… esta por allá-dije mientras le señalaba donde estaba applejack

_**(POV)DE NANDO**_

-¡APPLEJACK¡-me arrodille junto a ella

-vamos al hospital rápido-dice twilight

-bien-cogí a applejack con mis brazos y comencé a correr directo al hospital

-nando espera-me grita twilight

-¿Qué?-

-el camino es muy largo no podrás llegar a tiempo, puedo tele- transportarlos al hospital-

-y tu twilight no vendrás-dije

-necesitare la ayuda de las chicas para que me ayuden a arreglar esto. Más tarde iremos-

-bien hazlo-

-grr….grr..grr-twilight nos apuntó con su cuerno e hizo que desapareciéramos al instante

_**EN EL HOSPITAL**_

Estaba desconcertado por lo de la tele-transportación vi estaba a unos metros del hospital corrí muy rápido hacia la puerta y entre, todos los ponis estaban congelados al verme yo solo grite haciendo que estos reaccionaran

-¡necesito ayuda¡-grite y en eso se me acerca una poni con sombrero que tenía una cruz roja

-tu ¿otra vez?-me respondio

-ayúdenme ella está herida- dije

-está bien colóquela en la camilla-

Después de que la coloco en una camilla a applejack la llevaron a una sala a curarle y cerrarles las heridas, mientras yo estaba sentado en el pasillo preocupado si es que le llegaba a pasar algo a ella y pasaron hora y media del proceso y todavía no habían salido. Empecé a recordar la semana en que me quede a dormir con applejack en la temporada de la cosecha ella y yo nos volvimos muy amigos a veces nos hacíamos travesura entre nosotros y la mayoría de las veces le hacíamos bromas a big mac y con el poco de tiempo libre que nos quedaba ella me enseñaba a cocinar. esos recuerdo eran los mejores desde que había llegado a este lugar

-¡NANDO¡-gritaron todas las chicas que estaban corriendo por el pasillo

-como esta applejack-me pregunto twilight

-no se aun no me han dicho nada-

-oye nando… quiero preguntarte algo ¿que fue esa energía que le disparaste a la osa?-

-no se… solo me deje guiar por la rabia lo único que quería era sacar esa osa del camino. Pero por ahora lo que importa es como esta applejack-dije mientras seguía recordando el golpe que la osa le pego a applejack

-gracias a twilight y con su magia ya reconstruimos el pueblo a su totalidad-dijo rarity mientras abrazaba a twilight

**-**Lo siento. Por favor, no me odien-dijo twilight mientras se arrodillaba

**-**¿Odiarte?-dijeron todas

**-**¿Pero de que estás hablando,twilight?-dice rarity

**-**Pues... Sé cuánto les molesto que Trixie presumiera sus trucos de magia y creí que...-

**-**Vaya vaya vaya. La magia no tiene nada que ver en esto. Trixie es una petulante-dijo rainbow

**-**Muy desagradable-dice rarity

**-**Entonces... ¿No les molesta mis trucos de magia?-dice twilight

Tu magia es parte de lo que eres. Y nos gusta lo que eres. Nos enorgullece tener una unicornio tan poderoso como amiga-dice rarity

**-**¿En serio?-

**-**Aja. Mhm-dicen rainbow y rarity

**-**Guau nando. Fue grandioso como mandaste a volar a esa osa a puro estilo dragon ball-dice spike

-…..-no tenía ganas de hablar

-eh..nando estas. …..-pero en ese momento la enfermera y otros doctores salen de la habitación

-señor Hernando ¿verdad?-dijo la enfermera

-eh..si por favor dígame como esta ella-dije

-si ella está bien la estabilizamos y detuvimos la hemorragia. y ahora mismo despertó ¿quiere verla?-

-sería mejor que entren ustedes chicas-dije

-está bien-dijeron las tres

ya habían pasado quince minutos spike y yo estábamos hablando sobre varias cosas y la mayoría era de anime parece que cuando le preste a spike mi celular hace dias vio muchas series y parece que se volvió adicto, suponía que era el primer otaku de equestria. Entonces al rato twilight y las demás salieron del cuarto indicando que ya era mi turno

-entonces ella está bien-dije

-si-me respondió rarity

-sabes que apenas entramos a la habitación applejack empezó a preguntar por ti. Ella empezó a decir como estabas y si estabas herido o algo por el estilo parece que está más preocupada por ti que por ella misma-dice rainbow dash

Abrí la puerta de la habitación vi que applejack recostada en una cama conectada con una bolsa llena de sangre y estaba vendada en su lomo y sus patas delanteras

-applejack-me acerque

-ah hola compañero-

-estas bien. dime ¿por qué me empujaste? Eso fue algo estúpido lo que hiciste,por mi culpa tú estabas a punto de morir-dije

-no digas eso estoy bien, además eres mi amigo y los amigos se cuidan-me respondió con una sonrisa

-eh…entonces me consideras tu amigo-

-claro que eres mi amigo, no solo eso eres mi mejor amigo además gracias por salvarme y luchar contra esa osa-

-bueno no fue nada. Ha verdad te tengo un regalo espero que te guste-entonces saque de mi espalda un sombrero que al instante applejack coloco una sonrisa

-gracias. Gracias creí que se me había perdido-mientras ella me abrazaba

-sabes yo también te tengo un regalo solo acércate para que te lo de-dice appleajck

-¿bueno y que es?-dije mientras me acerque

-bueno cierra los ojos-me dice

-eh..claro-mientras cerré los ojos. En unos segundos sentí que applejack me dio un beso en la mejilla

-¿te gusto el regalo?-me dijo en un tono pícaro

-fue muy lindo de tu parte applejack gracias-dije mientras sonreía

-bueno ¿entonces cuando sales?-dije

-ehh….creo que dijeron que me darán de alta mañana, las terapias con magia en este hospital son más eficientes-

-entonces te dejare sola para que des…-

-no espera no quiero estar sola-dijo en un tono triste que no me pude resistir

-bueno está bien, creo que por hoy dormiré en ese sofá-dije

_**(POV)TWILIGHT**_

-spike necesito que escribas esto-dije

-claro twilight-mientras saca un pergamino

**-**_Querida Princesa Celestia. Aprendí una lección muy valiosa sobre la amistad. Tenía tanto miedo de que me tomaran por presumida, que estaba ocultando una parte de lo que soy. Mis amigas me ayudaron a entender que está bien estar orgullosa de tu talento. Y que hay veces en la que es apropiado mostrarlo. Sobre todo cuando estas defendiendo a tus amigas_

_PD: princesa parece que los poderes del humano nando han aumentado posee la capacidad de crear energía de la nada y cuando impactan tienen los resultado son increíbles, pudo colocar a una osa menor al aire y enviándola al bosque everfree con una sola ráfaga. Mientras tanto seguiré informándole sobre las habilidades de nando-_

_**HOLA QUE LES PARECIO POR ESO QUIERO QUE COMENTEN Y SUS OPNIONES…"ESPERO QUE SEAN POSITIVAS" MIENTRAS TANTO VOY A SEGUIR HACIENDO PROTOTIPOS Y BORRADORES EN MI CUADERNO O QUE ME FLUYAN BUENAS IDEAS PARA SEGUIR LA HISTORIA **_SUPERNANDO1234_** SE DESPIDE XHAOFRESH**_


	7. EL DRAGON DURMIENTE

**EL DRAGON DURMIENTE**

**POV (APPLEJACK)**

Después de que me durmiera me desperté y me encontraba a las afueras de poniville, estaba acostada sobre el suelo. comencé a caminar hacia al pueblo que por muy extraño se veía cubierto por una ventana de niebla y no había nadie rondando por las calles

-hola hay alguien aquí. Y yo creía que el cuarto de la abuela Smith da miedo-miraba para todos los lados

-alguien, a….yude…nos-

-esa es la voz de ¿twilight?-

-ayu…denos..por..favor-

-haya voy aguarda-dije mientras seguía la voz

Lo único que hice fue guiarme de los gritos de twilight, empecé a ver una silueta detrás de la niebla había una poni parada y cuando me acerba más y más vi que era twilight y las chicas estaban todas estaban en el suelo lastimadas, todas estaba en malas condiciones, tenían raspones, moretones y varias cortadas que de ellas salían sangre

-o no twilight estas bien-mientras la subí a mi lomo

-a..pplejack-

-¿quién les hizo esto? -

-el-señalando a un poni a lo lejos pero no se podía ve su rostro muy bien por la niebla, lo único que pude ver de ese poni era su costado que brillaba por lo que vi era su cutie mark que era por cierto muy extraña era solo una "α"

-tu-dice el poni

-¿Quién eres?-estaba muy nerviosa

-solo quiero que me escuches bien-

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-

-solo quiero que se preparen para lo que viene, porque tú y tus amigas les espera lo peor y a este mundo. Ha y casi se me olvida dile a ese humano que lo he estado vigilando desde que llego aquí que se cuide la espalda porque skull vendrá-

-¿skull?-

-si, por ahora mis súbditos tratan de buscar la forma de devolverme al mundo para después destruirlo-

-pero ¿por qué quieres destruir?-

-solo soy un dios, y esa es mi naturaleza-

-tú estás loco por que destruir todo y sin ninguna razón-

-jejejej JAJAJAJAJ me agradas por eso tú serás la primera en ver como todos quede bajo mi poder-después de lo que dijo todo lugar comenzó a cambiar

-¿Qué hiciste?-estaba tan aterrada que no podía moverme

-este es poniville y todo el mundo cuando yo lo destruya todo. Tus seres queridos tus amigas y tu familia sufrirán-en eso aparece un cuerpo que al frente de mí, al instante lo reconocí

-no…no..¡NOOOO¡-ya no podía más y comencé a llorar y cerré mis ojos

-applejack,applejack,¡applejack despierta¡-

-¿qué?-abrí los ojos y vi alrededor estaba en el hospital y todo estaba normal

-creo que tuviste una pesadilla –dice nando

-¿nando? Estas bien-me pare de la cama lo abrace y comencé a llorar en su pecho

-si estoy bien porque la pregunta-respondió confundido

-quiero hablar contigo sobre algo nando es muy importante-mientras me secaba mis lagrimas

-es sobre tu pesadilla ¿verdad?-

-si-

-bueno siéntate y cuéntamelo todo-

_**(POV)NANDO**_

-skull..humm-caminaba directo a la ventana y me apoye en ella

-si así se llama, sé que suena loco por que solo es un sueño, pero cada palabra que de lo dijo para mí fue real-dice applejack mientras me daba la espalda

-dijo que sus súbditos tratan de liberarlo-

-sí y también dijo que te cuidaras la espalda porque te estará vigilando-

-¿Qué? Y por qué a mí si yo ni siquiera lo conozco-

-no lo sé. Ese skull quiere destruir todo sin ninguna razón, solamente está loco-

-no viste como era-dije

-no, lo único que pude ver era su cutie mark-

-cutie…..¿qué?-

-la cutie mark vez la marca que está en mi costado-señalándome las manzanas que tenía su costado

-sí. Siempre te quise preguntar por qué los ponis se tatúan los costados-

-no nos tatuamos tonto, las cutie mark representan el talento especia de cada poni-

-bueno disculpa por mi curiosidad, entonces applejack como era la cutie mark-

-disculpa nando por decirte tonto es que aún sigo asustada por lo de la pesadilla, era una la letra "a" pero escrito en un estilo muy extraño-

-esa letra en mi mundo significa alfa-

-¿alfa? que quiere decir-

-bueno nunca supe su significado, digamos que esa letra proviene de una lengua muerta que ya nadie utiliza-

-entonces crees que de todo lo que dijo skull pase en verdad-dice applejack en un tono de preocupación

-no lo sé, pero quiero confirmarlo encontrando toda clase de información en la biblioteca y con twilight-dije mientras me acercaba a applejack

-bueno cambiando de tema ¿quieres desayunar?-dice applejack

-yo ya me adelante, yo mismo hice esto para ti-mostrándole un desayuno hecho sobre una mesa

-qué lindo de tu parte compañero pero dime te dejaron cocinar en el hospital-applejack se acercaba a la mesa donde estaba el plato con el desayuno

-no solo digamos que la comida del hospital no es la mejor, y lo único que hice es ir a la biblioteca y traerte el desayuno-

-¿entonces ya desayunaste?-

-sí, vamos applejack come rápido tenemos que ir a la granja para que tu familia te vea, creo que ellos todavía no se han enterado de lo que te ha pasado-

-sí, solo dame unos minutos para terminarme esto-dice applejack mientras se comía el desayuno

Después de que applejack terminara de desayunar y de salir del cuarto de pacientes nos dirigimos a donde estaba la recesionista del hospital para avisarle sobre la salida de applejack

-señor Hernando le daré la cuenta de los gastos del hospital y los medicamento que le receto el doctor a la paciente-en eso ella se agacha y saca una bolsa plástica donde estaban varios medicamento, en eso ella saca un recibo donde estaban los gastos y me lo entrega

-vamos a ver 50..70…80…120…..250….en total serian 320bits,es mucho-empezaba a sacar una bolsa llenas de monedas pero applejack me detiene

-nando mira no tienes que hacerlo es mucho dinero y…..-la interrumpí

-no insisto applejack no me importa cuánto dinero gaste, recuerda que por este hospital todavía sigues viva más vale una vida que una simple moneda-después de que termináramos de discutir le di la bolsa a la recesionista y nos fuimos directo a poniville

-y bueno applejack, no quieres ir un paseo por el parque antes de que lleguemos a tu casa-

-claro-respondió alegre

Habíamos llegado al parque y nos sentamos una banca para relajarnos un rato y para poder hablar. habíamos pasado un buen rato hablando entonces se me ocurrió una idea. yo comenzaba a contar varios chistes, yo solo miraba como applejack no paraba de reír y retorcerse de la risa y yo tambien pero algo me distrajo e hizo que me llamara la atención en el cielo, estaba cubierto por varias nubes de color negro

-oye applejack será mejor que nos vallamos creó que va a llover-seguía viendo las nubes

-eh nando esas no son nubes es humo-dice applejack

-¿humo? Pero en donde es el incendio-miraba alrededor del parque para ver si se había incendiado algo pero lo que vi era pinkie pie a rainbow dash y a fluttershy -applejack quédate aquí- y fui corriendo directamente hacia ella

-¡oigan ustedes¡-

-¿eh?-todas voltean a mirarme

-ya vieron esa cortina de humo en el cielo-apuntándoles hacia arriba

-sí, intente decirles pero parecen que no me escuchan-dice fluttershy

-pinkie pie y RD ya dejen de jugar con esa pelota, no ven lo que está pasando-

-como que ¿RD?-dice rainbow dash mientras se me acerca al rostro

-RD son la iniciales de rainbow dash, lo hago por que llamarte rainbow dash para mí es muy largo-dije

-más te vale que no me llames así-colocándome su casco en el pecho

-¿cómo que más te vale? nadie me habla así insecto-golpee su casco para un lado

-cálmate solo era una broma-dice rainbow dash

-enserio porque si seguíamos así yo podría reaccionar -

-¿qué quieres decir….?-dice rainbow

-miren ahí viene twilight y rarity-dice pinkie

**-**¡Escuchen bien! Hay humo esparciéndose por toda Equestria-dice twilight

**-**eh..ya sabemos eso-dije

**-**bueno como decía, acabo de recibir una carta de la Princesa Celestia, y dice que no proviene de un incendio-

**-**Qué alivio-suspira fluttershy

**-**Proviene de un dragón-

**-**Ah. ¿Un dr-dr-dragón?-fluttershy comenzado a asustarse

**-**¿un dragón?-pregunte

-si-responde twilight

-en serio-dije emocionado

-si-

-uno como shenlong o como los de yu-gi -oh , o tal vez…-

-¿quién es shenlong y todos esos?-pregunta twilight

-ehh...son cosas mías-

**-**Por todos los rollos de canela. ¿Qué hace un dragón adulto aquí en Equestria?-grita applejack a lo lejos llamando la atención de todas. Las chicas se le acercan y comienzan a preguntarle cómo estaba

-entonces twilight cuál es la razón para que ese dragón cubra todo el pueblo con ese humo-pregunte

**-**está durmiendo-dice twilight

**-**¿Uh?-dicen todas

**-**Según la princesa Celestia, está tomando una siesta. Sus ronquidos causan el humo-

**-**Debería ir al doctor. Eso no suena nada saludable-dice pinkie

**-**Bueno... Al menos no está roncando fuego. ¿Qué debemos hacer al respecto?-dice rarity

**-**¡Yo te diré lo que debemos hacer! Darle duro. ¡Toma esto! ¡Y esto!-dice rainbow dash

**-** Tenemos que alentarlo a tomar una siesta en otra parte. La Princesa Celestia nos ha dado esta misión y no debemos fallar. Si lo hacemos Equestria estará cubierta de humo los siguientes cien años-

**-**Hmm. Hablando de siestas de belleza-dice rarity

**-**Bien amigas, Necesito que empaquen provisiones pronto. Nos espera un largo viaje y ¿nando quieres acompañarnos?-en eso todas comenzaron a verme

-no sé, no estoy del todo bien aún. Mis heridas han sanado totalmente pero siento que mis músculos están ardiendo y a la vez están desgarrados por lo de ayer-

-bueno nando no es obligación que vayas y no te culpo hiciste mucho esfuerzo….-interrumpi a twilight

-pero no perderé esta oportunidad de ver un dragón gigante-dije con mucha alegría

**-**Bien Ya oyeron. Equestria está en nuestros cascos y manos-dice rainbow dash

-¿Tenemos lo que se necesita?-dije

**-**¡Sí!-dicen todas excepto fluttershy

-¡Vámonos!- dice applejack y las demás chicas se van a sus casas

_**MEDIA HORA DESPUES**_

_**-**_Bien escuchen. Estoy trazando la ruta más rápida, pero debemos mantener un buen paso si esperamos llegar a la montaña al anochecer-decía twilight mientras observaba un mapa

**-**¿M-m-montaña?-pregunta fluttershy

**-**El dragón esta en aquella cueva en la cima-

**-**Se ve que allá hace frio-dice applejack

**-**Por supuesto que sí. Mientras más alto, más frio es-dije

**-**Pues yo, traje mi bufanda-rarity colocándose una bufanda

**-**Uuh. Hermosa-dice pinkie

**-**Haha. Si claro. Eso te mantendrá tibia-dice rainbow

**-**Ehm, disculpa... Twilight... Estás ocupada pero...-dice fluttershy

**-**Ajá, podemos ir por aquí-twilight no le prestaba atención porque estaba leyendo un mapa

**-**Si me permites solo un segundo...-

**-**Ajá, claro que hay que evitar eso-seguía leyendo el mapa

**-**Entonces... En... Estaba pensando que... En... Tal vez debería quedarme en Ponyville-

**-**Ajá-

**-**Ah. Bien. Me quedare aquí-

**-**Espera, tienes que ir. Tu habilidad con los animales seguro nos será útil-

**-**No creo que pueda...-

**-**No te preocupes por tus amigos de la pradera. Spike se hará cargo hasta que vuelvas-

**-**Puedes contar conmigo-dice spike en eso los animales que tenía spike huyen

**-**Oigan. ¡Oigan! ¡Esperen!-spike persiguiéndolos

**-**No creo que esté listo para la labor. Tal vez... Pero... Peroo... Ah-

**-**¿Estás segura twilight que quieres que Fluttershy nos acompañe? Porque ella ha tratado de decirte que no quiere ir-dije

**-**Solo está un poco nerviosa. Cuando nos vayamos, apuesto que estará bien-

-si tú lo dices-dije

**-**Muy bien. En marcha-

Mientras íbamos caminando hacia la montaña no me sentía muy bien tenia mareos y cansancio, parecía que con cada paso que daba se me hacía más difícil de caminar y estar parado pero algo raro me pasaba una sensación que recorría por mi estómago hasta mis brazos y mis piernas

-¡GRRRRR¡-

-Guau. ¿Qué fue eso?-dice rainbow dash

**-**creo así suena cuando ronca un dragón-dice twilight

**-**no..no es eso. Creo que es mi estómago-dije en un tono muy débil

**-**nando ¿te sientes bien?-me pregunta applejack

**-**si estoy bien solo necesito comer algo-dije mientras me recostaba en el piso

**-**ten-dice applejack dándome una bolsa

**-**¿Qué es esto?-

**-**son manzanas disfrútalas-

**-**bueno. gracias applejack-

**-**Es, es tan... Alta...-dice fluttershy asustada

**-**Eso es una montaña. Voy a volar allá para revisar-en eso rainbow dash se iba volando

**-**Espera. Creo que debemos subir juntas. Por seguridad grupal-dice applejack

**-**Uy. Está bien-

-ya llegamos. Bueno a escalar-dije mirando a la montaña

**-**Escuché que lo único que brilla más que las escamas de un dragón. Son las joyas que usan para construir sus nidos. ¡Uy! Si juego bien mis cartas, tal vez pueda convencerlo de que me de unas cuantas-dice rarity

**-**Bienvenida a mi cueva Rarity. ¿Quieres un diamante? guarrrrrrrr-dice pinkie

-jajajajajaj-

**-**¡Chicas! Esto no es cuestión de gracia. Fluttershy, eres experta en criaturas salvajes. ¿Cómo creerás que será este dragón? ¿Fluttershy?-dice twilight

-Ella aún sigue abajo-apuntando debajo de la montaña

-Oye. ¿Qué estás esperando? ¿Una invitación?-dice rainbow

**-**¡Uh! Creo que tengo una en mi mochila-dice pinkie

**-**Es que... Está... Muy... Empinada...-dice fluttershy

**-**Porque esto es un risco. ¿Tal vez podrías? No sé... ¡¿Volar hasta aquí?!-

**-**Tú puedes Fluttershy. Solo hazlo. Agita esas alas-dice pinkie

**-**Oh... Está bien... Aaah...-fluttershy estaba agitando sus alas para poder volar, estaba a punto de despegar y subir la montaña pero un gran ronquido del dragón la asusto haciendo que ella callera al suelo

**-**Aaagh...-dice rainbow dash frustrada

**-**Oye. No tenemos tiempo para eso-dice twilight

-bueno yo la traeré-applejack coge el mapa

**-**¿Qué estás haciendo?-dije

**-**Necesito esto para llevarla a la montaña-

**-** Aay... ¿A la montaña? Se van a tardar mucho-dice rainbow dash

**-**Descuida Twi, estaremos allá en segundos-

_**MEDIA HORA DESPUES**_

-¡Yuju! ¡Jaqué mate¡-pinkie pie celebrando

-¿Cómo que jaque mate? Si estamos jugando póker-dije

-bueno que tal si jugamos minecraft-dice pinkie

-¿espera cómo es que conoces ese….?-iba a preguntarle pero en ese momento llega applejack y fluttershy

**-**ha…ha..ha.. Al fin... Lle-gamos...-dice applejack exhausta

**-**Te dije que tardarían mucho-dice rainbow

-si eso ya lo sabíamos pero lo que importa es que llegaron. applejack quieres agua-mostrándole una botella, ella coge la botella y la bebe

-haaa gracias nando-

-bueno sigamos-dice twilight

Después de que continuáramos sucede otro contra tiempo que era pasar un pequeño risco que pereciera que cualquiera podía pasar, pero para fluttershy era como pasar por un abismo sin fondo

**-**Es tu turno, Fluttershy—dice twilight

**-**Pero... Es muy... Ancho...-dice fluttershy

**-**puff, por favor solo tiene 1 metro de ancho-dice rainbow

**-**Hazlo Fluttershy. Deberíamos estar más adelante-dice fluttershy

**-**Podrías dar un gran salto-dice applejack

**-**Yo...quizás pueda saltar-fluttershy preparándose para saltar, pero se oye un ronquido y hace que se asuste

**-**No hay nada que temer. Solo es impulso, saltar y caer. ¿Lo ves?-dice pinkie mientras salta el risco varias veces

**-**Está bien... Aquí voy... Con cuidado...-fluttershy preparándose para saltar

**-**¡Eso!-dice applejack

**-**¡Ya casi!-dice twilight

**-**¡Ya casi lo logras!-dice rarity

**-**Saltar...-en eso fluttershy cierra los ojos y corre y da un gran salto

**-**eh…No mires abajo-dice twilight

**-**chicas ya cruce-dice fluttershy sin abrir los ojos todavía

**-**fluttershy quedaste parada en ambos extremos -dije

-oh-

-Uugh...rápido necesitamos llegar arriba-rainbow dash empujando a fluttershy

-twilight cuanto falta….-

-shhhh. No hagamos ruido. Según mi mapa, estamos entrando en zonas de avalanchas. Un ligero sonido podría causar un desprendimiento-decía twilight en voz baja

**-**Una... Una zona... ¿Zona?-dice fluttershy asustándose

**-**Sshh-

Iba caminado normal detrás de las chicas sin hacer ruido y trataba de caminar lo más despacio posible para que no provocará alguna estupidez, en eso me tropecé con un roca haciendo que pierda el equilibrio y caí en un arbusto esparciendo muchas hojas por el aire, todas las chicas estaban mirando la montaña si se estaba derrumbando pero no había pasado nada. Pero vi que fluttershy la toca una hoja

-¡Avalan¡-grita fluttershy pero es silenciada por Applejack

-oh. No-dije

-¡CORRAN¡-gritaba rainbow

Se veían cientos de rocas a través de la montaña que se aproximaban a las chicas y a mí

**-**¡Cuidado! Twilight¡-dije

**-**¡Ay no...! ¡Auxilio! ¡Ah!-twilight iba ser aplastada por un gran roca pero applejack la empuja y evita que la aplastaran

**-**mierda…..cof..cof- tosiendo por el polvo de las rocas

**-** Qué horror. ¿Todas están bien?-dice applejack

**-**Lo estoy gracias a ti-dice twilight

**-**Uh...que polvero-dice rarity

**-**¡Hagámoslo otra vez!-dice pinkie

**-**Por eso una chica siempre debe traer accesorios adicionales. Ay... Que haya traído la tiara que combina con esto...-

**-**Creo que tenemos mayores problemas que hacer que nuestro vestuario combine con nuestras herraduras-dice rainbow

**-**Uh... Lo siento-dice fluttershy

**-**Ah... No es para tanto terroncito de azúcar-

**-**No, solo tendremos que... Ay... Trepar esto-dice twilight mientras subía por los escombros

**-**ya estoy harto de esta montaña….-dije

**-** twilight ¿Aún crees que fue una buena idea traer a Fluttershy aquí?-dice rainbow

**-**Estamos por averiguarlo. Ya llegamos-dice twilight

**-**Rainbow Dash. Despeja el humo con tus alas-dice twilight

**-**Ajam-

**-** Rarity y Pinkie Pie. Van a distraer al dragón si algo se complica aquí adentro. Applejack. Lista con manzanas en caso de que decida atacar. Pero eso no debe pasar. Porque Fluttershy hará lo necesario para despertarlo. Y entre nosotras dos, de seguro lograremos hacerle entender porque se tiene que ir. ¿Todas las ponis listas?-dice twilight

**-**y yo que hago-dije

**-**hamm. Quédate aquí-dice twilight

**-**sí. Eso sí lo puedo hacer-

**-**Excelente. Vamos a entrar. Entonces ¿Cómo despertamos un dragón dormido sin que se moleste? ¿Fluttershy?-twilight mirando a fluttershy escondida en una roca

-Ay, no puede ser... ¿Qué esperas? Tenemos que hacerlo. ¡Ahora! Cada... segundo más que ese dragón... se duerme... Es Equestria el que se cubre de... Humo-

**-**No... No... No puedo entrar en la cueva-

**-**¡Ugh!-todas comenzaron a tirarse al piso por la ocurrencia de fluttershy

**-**¡Qué bien! Ahora también le asustan las cuevas-dice rainbow

**-**No le temo a las cuevas le temo a los ...Dragones-fluttershy dijo en un tono muy bajo

**-**¿Que dices terroncito?-

**-**Le temo a los...Dragones-

**-**¡¿Qué?!-dice twilight

-¡Le temo a los dragones!-

**-**Pero Fluttershy, tienes un gran talento para lidiar con toda clase de animales-dijo twilight

**-**Si... Porque no son dragones-

**-**¡Ay por favor! Te hemos visto acercarte a una horrible mantícora como si nada-dice rainbow dash

**-**Si... Porque eso no era un dragón.-

**-**Spike no es un dragón. No le temes a él-dije

**-**Cierto... Porque no es un dragón gigantesco, aterrador, con dientes enormes, escamas filosas, cuernos horribles, lanza humo, completamente adulto y devorador de ponis de un bocado-

-Pero si le temes tanto a los dragones, porque no dijiste algo antes de venir hasta aquí-dijo twilight

**-**También me dio miedo...-

**-**Uugh...-rainbow dash disgustada

**-**Todos le tememos al dragón-dice applejack

**-**Yo no-dije

**-**grr nando no ayudas. Casi todas le tememos al dragón. Pero tenemos un trabajo que hacer. Así que entra con Twilight y demuestra quien eres-dice applejack

**-**Yo... Yo... No puedo... Hacerlo...-

**-**Ay... Fluttershy...-

-Voy a entrar. Tal vez no esté consciente de lo que hace. ¿Verdad?-dijo twilight

**-**Uh, si...-dice rarity

**-**Claro-dije

**-**Pan comido-dice rainbow

Después de que alentáramos a twilight ella entro hacia la cueva muy nerviosa

**-**¿Señor dragón...? Uh... Disculpe... ¿Señor dragón...?-

-¿humm?-el dragan despertándose

**-**Aaayh! Qué bien. Despertó. Por favor permítame presentarme. Me llamo Twiligth...Sparkle, y mis amigas y yo, somos residentes de Equestria-

**-**Ponyville para ser precisos. Vinimos a pedirle que busque otro lugar para tomar su siesta. Es que parece estar roncando muchísimo. Y cuando lo hace lanza una terrible nube de humo. Equestria no sobrevivirá cien años bajo una bruma oscura. Y lo entiende. ¿Cierto?-pero El dragón solo lo estaba ignorando se levanta para estirarse

**-**¿Entonces buscará otro lugar para dormir?-despues de eso el dragón se acuesta y lanza humo enfrente de twilight y ella sale corriendo de la cueva

-entonces twilight como te fue-le pregunte

-cállate-responde enojada

**-**Olvida lo de persuadirlo-dice rainbow dash

**-**Ay... ¿Y ahora qué?-dice applejack

**-**Obviamente esta situación requiere un poco de... Encanto pony. Permítanme chicas-en eso rarity entra a la cueva

-Lamento mucho interrumpirlo. Pero no podía irme a casa sin decirle que tiene unas hermosas escamas. ¿Y esas escamas tienes que estar ocultas en una fea cueva por cien años? Personalmente, creo que debería dejar su siesta y salir allá a presumirlas. Mmm... Obviamente será un placer para mí cuidar de sus joyas mientras no está-lo que rarity o sabia es que con la última parte de lo que dijo hizo enojar al dragón y rarity ve la expresión del dragon ella sale huyendo Rarity y gritando

-Estuve muy cerca de conseguir ese diamante-dice rarity

-Querrás decir, de ahuyentar a ese dragón-dice twilight

**-**Eh, eh... Sí.. Claro...-

-¡mi turno¡ -dice pinkie que por cierto ella llevaba un traje ridículo

**-**¿Y eso que es?-dice applejack

-Ay cariño, te ves graciosa-dice rarity

**-**¡Exacto! Hacer reír es la mejor manera para poner a alguien de tu lado-pinkie corrio hacia la cueva y lo único que oímos fueron muchos golpes y sonidos de globos desinflándose y unos segundos después aparece rasguñada y golpeada

**-**Al parecer no le gusta reír... Ni los colores-dijo pinkie

**-**bueno me toca. Chicas tápense los oídos. porque lo que más quieran no los abran-las chicas obedecieron y comencé a caminar directo hacia la cueva y vi al dragón, no era lo que me esperaba, yo pensaba un dragón gigante estilo serpiente como shenlong

-bueno a ver hijo de ****, será mejor que te vayas o si no te meteré esas*****joyas por tu****, me oíste bien-

El dragón solo se me quedo estático como si estuviera procesando lo que acaba de decir. Entonces el dragón comenzó a mirarme con unos ojos como si estuvieran encendidos con fuego y lo único que hice fue correr de la cueva

**-**¡Es hora de dejar de perder el tiempo! ¡Voy a entrar!—dice rainbow

**-**¡Rainbow! ¡No!-dice twilight

**-**¡ahhhhhh¡-gritaba y me escondi detrás de una rocas en eso sale el dragón destruyéndolo todo lanzando fuego por todos lados

-nando¿ qué cosa le dijiste para que se colocara así?-dice twilight

-te aseguro que no quisieras saber-

-KRRAAAAA-el dragón comienza a caminar directo a las chicas y ellas golpea con una nube de humo haciendo que ellas chocaran en una roca donde fluttershy estaba escondida

-¡maldito¡-tenia demasiada rabia así que trataba de llamar la atención del dragón para que no lastimara a las chicas, vi una roca del tamaño un bala y estaba dispuesto a arrojársela a un ojo pero fluttershy me grito que me dé tuviera

-nando ...alto. ¿Cómo te atreves? ¡¿Cómo te atreves?! ¡Escúchame amigo, solo porque eres grande, no significa que seas un brabucón! ¡Tal vez tienes dientes grandes, escamas afiladas, lanzas humo y respiras fuego, pero no tienes derecho, repito, no tienes derecho, a herir a mis amigas! ¡¿Entendiste?! ¿Y bien?-

-Pero esa cosa me dijo que era un hijo….-

**-**Y yo lamento mucho que lo haya hecho. Pero eres más grande y debes comportarte. Y deberías evitar una siesta en donde tus ronquidos son un riesgo de salud para otras criaturas-dice fluttershy

**-**Pero yo...-al dragon se le salian unaslagrimas se salían unas lágrimas

**-**No quiero oír peros, amigo. Ahora. ¿Qué tienes que decir en tu defensa? Pregunté... ¡¿Que tienes que decir en tu defensa?!-en eso el dragón comienza a llorar

**-**Ya, ya. No tienes que llorar. No eres un dragón malo. Solo tomaste una mala decisión. Ahora empaca tus cosas, tienes que encontrar un nuevo lugar para dormir. Es todo-

**-**está bien. Pero tú un día me las pagaras-el dragón apuntándome a mí, pero después de que me amenazara se fue volando

**-**¡Uuyyy! ¡Bien hecho!-dicen todas las chicas para que todas comienza a abrazarla

**-**creo me dio algo de nausias-pero cuando comente eso las chicas me vieron de forma desaprobatoria

**-**vamos nando, algo de cariño no hace daño-me dice applejack

**-**por favor soy muy orgulloso yo no recibo abrazos ni nada por el estilo,digamos que eso de los abrazos son niñerías -dije

**-**ayyy. Los hombres y sus tonterías-dice applejack

**-**¿Cómo que tonterías?-dije enojado

**-**ya,ya, chicos vámonos ya casi es de noche-dice pinkie

-espera ese dragón dejo sus joyas jejejeje ehhh… chicas ya las alcanzo sigan sin mí-dije

-está bien-dicen todas mientras estaban bajando

Mientras las chicas estaban bajando me acerque a la cueva y vi las joyas que estaban regada sobre el suelo pero cuando me iba acercando oía a alguien caminando detrás de mi

-dime quien eres -dije en un tono serio

-tu eres el humano llamado Hernando-voltee y vi un poni de color blanco con una armadura color negra safiro y tenía grabados en su armadura con la letra "α"

-quien quiere saberlo-dije

-mi maestro-

-_no puede ser ese símbolo. Entonces si existe ese tal skull-_dije en mi mente

-que es lo que tu maestro quiere-

-a ti-responde

-y eso por...-

-El ve que tienes un gran poder dentro de ti que quiere usar para destruir a cambio te unirás a él y….-

-y tú crees que yo voy aceptar-

-no me dejaste terminar, aquí viene la mejor parte, él te ofrecerá lo que sea cuando él tenga en sus manos el mundo-

-si tiene el poder de darme lo que sea porque no usa sus propios poderes para su beneficio-

-mira. Él está encerrado en un lugar llamado ''ONREIFNI'' ese lugar es casi similar al infierno y lo único que podría sacarlo de ahí sería una gran energía pura única y destructiva. Solo piénsalo él podría darte lo que quisiera inmortalidad, dinero, amor o tener esos seré queridos que alguna vez perdiste-esa última me dejo atemorizado

-cuál es el truco, por lo que veo cuando pida mí me deseo el usaría ese mismo poder para quitármelo-dije

-esta es el truco humano el solo tendrá el poder de conceder deseos a otros no puede pedir de deseos a su placer eso se le podría decir la limitación de mi maestro, pero él no necesitaría deseos para conseguir lo que quiere-me dice con una cara tétrica

-dile a tu maestro que no iré a ninguna parte-dije

-bueno si cambias de opinión-arrojándome algo

-eso lo dudo-yo solo puse mi mano y lo recibí, abrí la palma y vi que era un cristal de un color no muy peculiar. era de color negro

-bueno me voy parece que tu novia está preocupada por ti-el poni comienza a convirtiéndose en humo

yo solo parpadee y al instante desaparecio

-wow. ¿que quiso decir con lo de novia?. Bueno será mejor que baje de esta montaña-me doy la vuelta para irme pero veo a applejack parada a unos metros de mi

-nando. ¿Quién era ese tipo?-dice applejack acercándose

-ehh...Era unos de los seguidores de skulls-

-entonces... si existe-dice applejack

-eso supongo-

-dime nando. Que te dijo ese tipo-me pregunta applejack

-eh…nada solo me dijo que… vendrá eso es todo-

-eh..está bien. Mañana le diremos a twilight sobre esto-dice applejack

-bien. Ya es hora de que bajemos ya anocheció-

entonce applejack y yo comenzamos a bajar

-_cualquier deseo…..-_pensé

_**HOLA AMIGOS DISCULPEN POR LA DEMORA ES QUE TUVE VARIOS TRABAJOS EN EL COLEGIO Y LA SEMANA ESTUVO MUY PESADA PERO BUENO AQUÍ EL CAPITULO ESPERO LO HALLAN DISFRUTADO Y RECUERDEN COMENTAR Y RECORMENDARLE ESTE FIC A MAS USURIOS DE FANFICTIONS . BUENO SUPERNANDO1234 SE DESPIDE XHAO…**_


	8. UNA NOCHE DIFICIL

**UNA NOCHE DIFICIL **

Hoy era un día en que no podía estar tranquilo, apenas me iba levantando de la cama no podía evitar pensar sobre varias cosas que pasaban en mi cabeza que me hacían estresar. En primera lo de skulls y segundo sobre su tal propuesta, así que me decidí que cuando baje iría a hablar con twilight sobre lo de skull, pero no le iba a decir sobre la propuesta eso era algo que yo tenía que resolver. Así que Salí de mi cuarto para ir abajo, cuando estaba en la sala vi a twilight y spike empacando muchas cosas en una maleta

-hola twilight, hola spike díganme ¿se van de viaje? -dije

-ah nando eres tú, no el que se va de viaje es spike-dice twilight que seguía organizando la maleta

-así es mi amigo, me voy para canterlot-dice spike

-bueno. Que tengas un buen viaje-dije

-gracias bro. Necesito un favor nando-en eso spike me lleva a una esquina de la biblioteca alejándonos de twilight

-dime. ¿Qué necesitas?-pregunte

-bueno la cosa es que cuando este en el viaje me voy aburrir y lo que quiero es que me preste tu...-decía mientras miraba al piso

-¿qué cosa?-

-si me podrías prestar tu celular-dice spike

-está bien. Pero me lo cuidas bien-dije entregándole el celular

-gracias nando. Ahora este viaje si será interesante-spike alegrándose

-recuerda spike sobre lo que te enseñe sobre el celular-

-sip, no te preocupes gracias a ti se casi manejar el celular-

-bueno entonces me iré hacer mi desayuno-dije mientras caminaba a la cocina

-espera. no quieres que te traiga un recuerdo-spike preguntándome

-bueno que tal si me traes una buena comida de ese lugar, dicen que allá la comida es la mejor-

-de acuerdo. Bueno twilight vayámonos a la estación antes de que pierda mi tren-spike coge la mochila y va hacia la puerta

-bien vayámonos spike. Nando me tardare mucho en regresar, es que también tengo otros compromisos, así que por ahora te dejo a cargo de la biblioteca y deje las llaves en la cocina si necesitas salir-dice twilight

-bueno. Ah twilight casi se me olvida decirte algo, es muy importante-

-nando no tengo tiempo-

-es que applejack y yo….-

-más tarde me lo contaras, porque ahora el tren está a punto de irse, adiós-dice twilight que abría la puerta para irse con spike

-será mejor que applejack y yo le contemos juntos a twilight sobre lo de skulls. Humm verdad parece que me olvide de algo que tenía que hacer, pero que será….¡HAA¡ verdad me toca ir a la granja, si llego tarde applejack me matara-corrí directamente al baño

Después de que entrara al baño me di el ducharme y cepillarme fui para mi cuarto para vestirme y baje para la cocina a hacerme un desayuno, pero como no tenía tiempo solo tome un vaso de leche y un pedazo de pan, comía lo más rápido que podía, porque si llego tarde applejack me colocaría a hacer los peores trabajos.

-bueno a trabajar-

_**EN SWEET APPLE ACRES**_

Ya había llegado y lo primero que tenía que hacer era esconderme de applejack para que ella no se diera cuenta que había llegado tarde. Camine hacia las puertas del granero para ver si había alguien adentro, me asome pero a la única que veía adentro era a appleblom que estaba cargando varias herramientas en una pequeña carreta

-appleblom-la llamaba desde afuera

-eh.. ¿Quién es?-dice appleblom que miraba afuera del granero

-soy yo nando-dije mientras entraba al granero

-ah hola nando-dice appleblom que corría hacia a mi

-como estas pequeñita-la abrace y cargué al frente de mi

_Quizás no he mencionado nada de appleblom en mi historia,Pero digamos que appleblom y nando en capítulos anteriores en que nando ha estado trabajando ya había conocido a appleblom y son muy buenos amigos_

-estoy bien y dime ¿porque llegaste tarde? sabes que applejack te va a torturar con los trabajos más difíciles-dice appleblom

-lo sé. Es que tuve un contra tiempo y varios problemas, Y dime tu hermana donde esta-dije

-pues ella salió para el pueblo a comprar varias cosas y dijo que no iba a tardar mucho. Tienes suerte de que ella no esté aquí-dice appleblom

-¿cómo que suerte?-se escuchaba una voz parada en la puerta del granero

-¿applejack…eres tú? -estaba asustado y voltee lentamente para ver quién era

-nop soy tu peor pesadilla. jajajajaja deberías ver tu cara jajajaja- dice big mac que estaba afuera del granero

-big mac no le hagas bromas así a nando. Casi lo matas del susto solo míralo como esta de palido-dice appleblom

-jajajaja es que no lo pude evitar. Jajajaja Yo solo vi la oportunidad y la aproveche jajajaja-

-haaaaa. Grandísimo tonto casi por ti casi me da un infarto-en eso le doy a big mac un gran zape en la cabeza-te lo mereces por hacerme creer que eras applejack, porque si ella se entera que llegue tarde me tendría aquí como su esclavo-dije

-con que llegaste otravez tarde he nando-se escuchaba una voz a lo lejos y yo solo cerré los ojos

-_por favor Dios, ojala sea la abuela Smith haciéndome una broma-_yo solamente rogaba en mi mente porque fuera así

-nando. Quiero que me mires-dice applejack

-está bien-abrí los ojos solo vi a applejack cargando varias bolsas del mercado

-applejack…mira te lo puedo explicar-dije

-no quiero explicaciones. Appleblom lleva estas bolsas a casa, big mac vete a cosechar manzanas. y tú te quedaras aquí necesito hablar contigo-en eso appleblom y big mac pasaron al lado mío y me dijeron "suerte "al mismo tiempo.

-applejack discúlpame, sé que algunas veces llego tarde, pero te juro que no volverá a pasar, sé que necesito más disciplina y estar más atento e incluso si es en mi trabajo y no necesitas decirme que vaya a trabajar, por que ya se lo que me toca hacer-

-haa…está bien nando te la perdonare esta vez, ve con big mac al huerto sur y llenas las todas las carretas y luego cuando termines te podrás ir-dice applejack resignada

-_si. Estoy de suerte se trago ese discurso._eh..applejack recuerda que tenemos que hablar con twilight sobre, tu ya sabes-

-¿que no le has dicho nada todavía nando?, esto es muy serio para tomárselo a la ligera-dice applejack regañándome

-es que pensé que sería mejor si se lo dijéramos juntos-

-¿juntos? ehh ….. Está bien ya vete a trabajar-dice applejack que estaba sonrojada

_**HORAS DESPUES**_

-¡applejack ya me voy y despídeme a appleblom y a tu abuela por mí. Y también mándale de mi parte un gran golpe a big mac¡-gritaba a las afueras de la granja

-¡de acuerdo que te vaya bien¡-

Salí de la granja y me dirigía por un camino que conectaba con el pueblo. Caminaba tranquilamente por el pueblo hasta que vi una tienda que vendía muchas cosas y mire por el vidrio que había mucha clases de cosas había instrumentos. Mientras seguía viendo por el vidrio y vi una guitarra clásica, así que entre a la tienda y vi un poni estaba sentado en una mesa revisando varios papeles, no parecía muy mayor parecía que tenía unos 16 o 17 años

-ehhh disculpe, me podría decir cuánto vale esta guitarra-señalando a la guitarra

-ah. Con que tú eres el humano que vive en poniville y salvaste al pueblo de la osa ¿verdad?-me dice el poni

-bueno creo que si -

-está bien. ¿Dime que buscas?-dice acercándose a mi

-me podría decir cuánto vale esta guitarra-

-dime amigo ¿sabes tocarla?-

-sí. Yo tenía una me la pasaba tocando cada vez que estaba estresado o cuando tenía un mal rato y tocarla me hacía feliz-dije

-no te importa si me lo demuestras -dice el poni mientras cogía la guitarra y me la daba

-no hay problema-en eso cogí la guitarra y empecé a tocarla

-vaya si sabes cómo tocar, y yo que pensaba que te podría dar clases-

-bueno ¿entonces cuánto vale?-dije

-sabes qué. Te la regalo-

-¿en serio?-dije

-sí. Te lo debo, ¿recuerdas cuando salvaste al pueblo de la osa?-dice el poni

-sí. ¿Por qué la pregunta?-dije

-mejor dicho todo el pueblo te lo debe, pero creo que los ponis que viven aquí no saben cómo agradecerte y he visto que algunos te tienen algo de miedo, pero yo no veo en ti ningún rastro de maldad. Esto es un regalo de agradecimiento, tómala y llévatela. Y no olvides la funda para la guitarra-

-gracias amigo-cogí la guitarra y la me ti en la funda

-espero que te guste, bro-

-adiós y gracias eh..¿cómo es que te llamas?-dije mientras salía de la tienda

-mi nombre es cooper cold, pero todos mis amigos me llaman coop-

-bueno adiós, coop-dije afuera de la tienda-_wow ponis tocando guitarra,ya creo que ya lo he visto todo-_ Después de que saliera de la tienda con mi nueva guitarra, llegue a la biblioteca y note que no había llegado twilight a casa, así que entre a mi cuarto y me dispuse a tocar mi guitarra por varios minutos en eso se me vino una idea de cantar, pues como estaba solo y quise la oportunidad y así que la aproveche.

CORAZON PARTIDO

Ya lo ves, que no hay dos sin tres,  
que la vida va y viene y que no se detiene  
Y, qué sé yo,  
pero miénteme aun que sea, dime que algo queda  
entre nosotros dos, que en tu habitación  
nunca sale el sol, ni existe el tiempo, ni el dolor.

Llévame si quieres a perder,  
a ningún destino, sin ningún por qué.

Ya lo sé, que corazón que no ve  
es corazón que no siente,  
o corazón que te miente amor.  
Pero, sabes que en lo más profundo de mi alma  
sigue aquel dolor por creer en ti  
¿qué fue de la ilusión y de lo bello que es vivir?

¿Para qué me curaste cuando estaba herío  
si hoy me dejas de nuevo el corazón partío?

¿Quién me va a entregar sus emociones?  
¿Quién me va a pedir que nunca le abandone?  
¿Quién me tapará esta noche si hace frío?  
¿Quién me va a curar el corazón partío?  
¿Quién llenará de primaveras este enero,  
y bajará la luna para que juguemos?  
Dime, si tú te vas, dime cariño mío,  
¿quién me va a curar el corazón partío?

Dar solamente aquello que te sobra  
nunca fue compartir, sino dar limosna, amor.  
Si no lo sabes tú, te lo digo yo.  
Después de la tormenta siempre llega la calma.  
Pero, sé que después de ti,  
después de ti no hay nada.

¿Para qué me curaste cuando estaba herido  
si hoy me dejas de nuevo el corazón partido?

¿Quién me va a entregar sus emociones?  
¿Quién me va a pedir que nunca le abandone?  
¿Quién me tapará esta noche si hace frío?  
¿Quién me va a curar el corazón partido?  
¿Quién llenará de primaveras este enero,  
y bajará la luna para que juguemos?  
Dime, si tú te vas, dime cariño mío,  
¿quién me va a curar el corazón partido?

_Solo de guitarra_

¿Quién me va a entregar sus emociones?  
¿Quién me va a pedir que nunca le abandone?  
¿Quién me tapará esta noche si hace frío?  
¿Quién me va a curar el corazón partido?  
¿Quién llenará de primaveras este enero,  
y bajará la luna para que juguemos?  
Dime, si tú te vas, dime cariño mío,  
¿quién me va a curar el corazón partido?...

-¡achuu¡-

-¿eh?.. ¿Quién es?-en eso mire la puerta del cuarto

-soy… twilight-

-cuanto tiempo llevas ahí-dije

-hace unos 3 minutos con 32 segundos, para ser exacto-dice twilight

-entra twilight y dime que necesitas-

-lo siento por invadir tu privacidad, nando-dice twilight

-descuida no pasa nada, solo dime que es lo que querías decirme-dije

-solo vine a decirte que applejack que necesita ayuda-

-noo..Más trabajo haa..Dime en donde tengo que ir-dije

-no está muy lejos de aquí, solo es al frente de la biblioteca -

-bueno para allá . Pero antes voy a guardar esto-refiriéndome a la guitarra

-¿hace cuánto compraste esa guitarra?-

-no hace mucho, aproximadamente unos 55 minutos con 18 segundos-

muy gracioso. Por cierto quien te enseño a cantar y a tocar la guitarra también-dice twilight

-por ahora no podré decírtelo twilight- salía del cuarto y camine hacia la puerta de la biblioteca

-está bien, nando tu no dijiste que tú y applejack querían decirme algo-dice twilight

-en eso estoy, ya vuelvo con applejack , pero twilight es muy importante que los tres hablemos sobre esto así que cuando llegue con applejack tendrá que poner mucha atención, sobre lo que te vamos a decir-

-bueno. Aquí te espero-dice twilight

Salí de la habitación para dirigirme hacia la puerta de la biblioteca, la abri y mire alrededor, lo único que vi era a rarity y a otros ponis arrancando ramas de los árboles, así que me acerque solamente por curiosidad

-hola rarity-

-hola nando -

-te puedo preguntar algo-dije

-¿Qué cosa?-

-ustedes porque están arrancado ramas de los arboles-

-ha eso, es que ahora los pegasos prepararon tormenta para hoy y dicen que va ser muy fuerte, por eso los ponis estamos verificando que todos los arboles no tengan ramas sueltas, para que no haya ningún accidente –rarity termina de hablar, ella usa su magia para unir una rama a un árbol

- Mmm... ¡Ah! Perfecto-

-comprendo, pero por lo que veo tu estas siendo todo lo contrario y estas pegando las ramas con tu magia en vez de arrancarlas -dije

-¡en verdad rarity, tu no tienes remedio¡-gritaba una voz desde lejos

-¿applejack?-dije

- Solo corta las ramas rotas Rarity. ¿O Solo te importa embellecerte? –dice appleajck

**-**Alguna poni debe hacerlo. Además tu Estás haciendo un desastre en la plaza central, Applejack-dice rarity

**-**Si, pues la tormenta hará un desastre más grande si no cortamos las ramas sueltas para que no le caigan a alguien-dice Applejack, en eso las dos comienzan a discutir enfrente de mí

-oigan ya tranquilícense chicas ya no peleen por mi-en eso las dos me miran con una cara así como no-je je bueno ahora que ya tengo su atención, creo que se viene una gran tormenta-señalando a lo lejos

-o no mi melena, se va mojar-dice rarity

- rarity, ocúltate debajo de ese lugar-dije señalando a una mesa de campo

-Aquí esta tibio y seco. Casi... –dice applejack

-¡Uy! Inaceptable-dice rarity con disgusto

-es que no hay forma de complacerte-dice applejack

-ni creas que me voy que meteré a ese sucio charco-

-ya me tienes hasta la raya-dice applejack

-yo también digo lo mismo-rarity colocándose de frente a applejack

-chicas ya vámonos la lluvia se esta haciendo mas fuerte-dije pero applejack y rarity seguían discutiendo

-que si-

-que no-

-que si-

-que no-

-¡YA¡-grite pero en eso un rayo cae al lado mío. El rayo me dejo estático del miedo y también a las chicas que estaban abrazadas por el susto

**-**¡Applejack! ¡Rarity!¡nando¡, Aca rápido-gritaba alguien a lo lejos

**-**¿Twilight?-gritamos. Appleajack y rarity y yo solo corrimos hacia la biblioteca

**-**Entren. Rápido-dice twilight

**-**Un momento. ¿Es bueno estar aquí durante una tormenta eléctrica?-dice applejack

**-**Lo es si tienes un pararrayos mágico protegiendo tu hogar como yo. Adelante- dice twilight

**-**Ah. Estoy muy agradecida por tu invitación-dice rarity

**-**Gracias por tu hospitalidad-dice applejack

**-**ustedes dos váyanse a lavarse, ¿no ven lo que están haciéndole a la casa de twilight?-rarity señalando los cascos de applejack que estaban cubiertos de barro y también mis tenis

**-**Ugh. Si hoy tengo que pasar un segundo más con esta maniática de Rarity. No puedo hacerme responsable de lo que haré-dice applejack

-ya applejack tranquilízate, ven vamos afuera creo que vi una manguera para que nos limpiemos-

-esos dos si que se parecen. Ambos son rudos, casi no les importa su higiene y son testarudos y a la vez orgullosos-dice rarity

**-**jaja. Es cierto esos dos si que se parecen. Vaya tormenta Los ponis Pegaso se sobrepasaron esta vez. Espero que no tengan problemas para llegar a casa-dice twilight

**-**Realmente podría ser un problema-

**-**Bueno. Se pueden quedar si necesitan. Spike viajó a Canterlot por asuntos de la realeza y dejo una cama disponible. Estaré con nando en casa esta noche. ¡Ah! ¿Por que ustedes no se quedan a dormir? Haremos una pijamada. Siempre he querido hacer una-twilght va al librero y le entrega a rarity un libro

**-**Uy, que cosa. Ay, me parece que tengo otro compromiso programado para esta noche que he olvidado por completo hasta ahora. Jaja Ay que torpe_.- Yo No puedo quedarme toda la noche Con Applejack y menos con nando_-dice rarity

-"Pijamada ciento uno. Todo lo que siempre has querido saber sobre pijamadas, pero temías preguntar" –rarity leyendo el libro que twilight le entrego

**-**Mi propia copia individual. Es una fantástica guía de referencia. Deberías ver el índice. Estaba esperando la oportunidad de usarla. ¡Y hoy es el día! ¡Esto va a ser grandioso!-dice twilight emocionada

**-**Si. Ajá, grandioso-

_**AFUERA DE LA BIBLIOTECA (POV)NANDO**_

-ya terminaste applejack, necesito la manguera-dije

-ya voy solo espera un minuto-

Después se hizo un silencio incomodo al estar los dos solos. Así que pensaba hablar de cualquier tema

-entonces… rarity y tú no se llevan bien verdad-dije

-bueno no es que no me agrade estar con ella, es solo que somos diferente eso es todo. Ya termine ten-dice applejack pasándome la mangera

-gracias-

-y dime nando en tu mundo,¿ tenias alguna pareja?-dice applejack

-¿a que te refieres?-yo solo me le quedaba mirando

-digamos, que una chica te gusta y.. –dice

-ha, te refieres a una novia-dije

-si-contesta applejack

-no. nunca tuve. ¿Y por que la pregunta?-

-no..no es nada, es solo que se me salió de repente esa pregunta-

-sabes tu fuiste mi primera amiga al llegar a este mundo y la única en que puedo confiar-dije acercándome a ella

-¿enserio?-applejack comenzaba a sonrojarse

-si. y te voy a decir lo que siento ahora-

-e…esta bien-dice applejack que aun seguía sonrojada

-yo. Creo que nunca me voy a enamorar-yo solo la deje de mirar

-¿Qué. Y por que crees eso?-dice applejack

- es que... -iba hablar pero un rayo impacto aun arbol cercano-applejack sera mejor que entremos. Pero rapido-

_**EN LA BIBLIOTECA**_

-¡¿Que sucede?! Oigan esperen un momento. Me hicieron lavar el barro de mis cascos. ¿Pero está bien que ustedes tengan barro en la cara?-dice applejack

**-**Tranquila, esto se llama mascarilla. Es para refrescarte y rejuvenecerte-dice rarity

**-**Nos cambiaremos la apariencia entre todas .Tenemos que hacerlo, lo dice aquí en el libro-dice twilight

-¿de que libro estas hablando twilight?-dije

-este. Léelo-dice twilight dándole el libro a applejack

-"Pijamada ciento uno. Todo lo que..." Ah si... ¿Ya vieron qué hora es? Tengo que irme a casa rápido. Se me hizo tarde para... Eh, bueno. Adiós-dice applejack abriendo la puerta, pero suena un relámpago haciendo que la cierre

-Aah... Mejor me quedo-dice applejack

**-**¡Viva! ¡Una pijamada! –grita twilight

-oigan, saben creo que e voy a mi cuarto…-

-no. No señor Tu no vas a ninguna parte nando tu te quedas-dice applejack

-pero las pijamadas son para mujeres-

- no podrías fingir que algún día te agrada convivir con nosotras-dice applejack

-pero, pero. applejack..-

-sin peros, convivirás con nosotras me oíste. Por que si te vas a tu cuarto ahora, te colocare el doble no el triple de trabajo en sweet Apple acres-dice applejack enojada

-haa… bien-dije

_**VARIOS MINUTOS DESPUES**_

**-**Duagh. ¿Para qué es esta cosa?- dice applejack que tenia el rostro cubierto por una mascarilla y unos pepinillos en los ojos

**-**Ay... Es para reducir la hinchazón de los ojos, claro-dice rarity

**-**¿Hinchazón? Atracón.-applejack comiéndose las rodajas de pepinillos-Sabe rico. Y como te va con tu mascarilla nando-

**-**ni una palabra de esto, applejack. Les puedo decir como consiguen estos pepinillos, es que por que nunca he visto rodajas del tamaño de sus ojos, debe ser que los pepinillos son gigantes-

**-**¿No es emocionante? Haremos todo lo del libro. Y mi pijamada será oficialmente divertida-dice twilight

**-**¿Escuchaste eso Applejack? Seguramente no querrás hacer nada que pueda arruinar la primera pijamada de Twilight. ¿Verdad?-rarity preguntándole a applejack

**-**Ay. Claro que no. Tu tampoco lo harías supongo-responde applejack

**-**¿Entonces tenemos un acuerdo?-dice rarity

**-** Por supuesto-dice applejack para después escupir en su mano

**-**¡Ay! ¿Sabes algo? Una cosa es el desorden y otra ser grosera.-rarity disgustada

**-**¿Sabes? Una cosa es ser especial, y otra ponerme de malas-dice applejack

**-**en eso tiene razón. Oigan todavía no me han respondido la pregunta de los pepinillos-dije

**-**Por suerte yo puedo convivir con cualquier poni a pesar de lo difícil que sea-dice rarity

**-**¿A si? Pues yo voy a ser la poni más conviviente que vas a conocer-contesta applejack

**-**Esa palabra no existe-dije

**-**nando, cállate-dice applejack

**-**Esta será la mejor pijamada en la historia. ¡Sí!-dice twilight emocionada

**-**Si... –dijimos yo,rarity y applejack

_**MEDIA HORA DESPUES**_

**-**Bien... ¿Qué tal estás conviviendo ahora, Applejack? –dice rarity

**-** Muy bien, Rarity-dice applejack

**-**este es el infierno-dije en susurros

**-**Esto es increíble. Cambio de imagen, listo. Uh. Tenemos que contar historias de fantasmas. ¿Quién empieza? –dice twilight entusiasmada

**-**¡Yo! Me gustaría contarles la aterradora historia de un fantasma que volvía locas a todas las ponis con su pulcritud innecesaria. Úuuuúuuúu... Estoy segura que la historia les suena familiar... –dice applejack

**-**No la conozco. Pero yo tengo una mejor. Y es la horripilante historia de la desordenada y desconsiderada fantasma que irritaba cualquier poni a cien kilómetros a la redonda. Úuuuúuuuuúuu... –dice rarity

**-**Esa historia no es real, la inventaste-dice applejack

**-**Es una historia de fantasmas, todas son inventadas-dice rarity

**-**Yo tengo una. Esta historia se llama: anabelle. La historia se trata sobre una muñeca que fue poseía por un demonio que vino directamente del infierno-dije

Después de pasar una hora de contar la historia, las chicas estaban espantadas, rarity y appleajck estaban en shock mientras que twilight estaba pálida y quieta en posición fetal y no dejaba de temblar y de decir: "todo estará bien"

-ya,ya para..-decían las tres

-¿Qué pasa,acaso no les gusto?-dije

-¡nando pero que rayos te pasa¡-applejack regañándome

-pero que hice, yo solo estoy contando una historia de terror que por cierto es un hecho real-dije

-¿Qué?- Dijeron las tres espantadas

-calma, calma. Yo estoy aquí y las protegeré, pero no en sus sueños-esa última parte la dije en un tono bajo pero audible

-¿Qué?-dicen todas asustadas

**-**ya dejemos las historia de fantasmas por favor. Ya. Ahora. ¿Quién quiere malvaviscos?-dice twilight

_**VARIOS MINUTOS DESPUES**_

**-** Luego pones un malvavisco sobre el chocolate. Debe estar centrado, eso es crucial. Y luego pones cuidadosamente otra galleta cuadrada encima... Yyy... Listo. ¡Tarán!-

**-** Oooh... –dice twilight

**-**Ahora te lo comes. Humm rico.¡GAAH¡-

**-**wow. Que eructo applejack-dije tapándome la nariz

**-**Agh... Al menos podrías decir disculpen-dice rarity

**-**Estaba a punto de hacerlo, pero me interrumpiste... Perdón-responde applejack

**-**Malvaviscos, Ya. La siguiente cosa divertida es... ¡Verdad o reto!-dice twilight

**-**Yo reto a Applejack a hacer algo cuidadosa y ordenadamente, para variar-dice rarity

**-**¡A si! Pues yo reto a Rarity a alegrarse, y dejar de obsesionarse por casa detalle mínimo y sin importancia, para variar-dice applejack

**-**Creo que la verdad del asunto es que cierta poni debería poner un poco mas de atención a los detalles

**-** Y yo creo que la verdad es que cierta poni debería dejar de quejarse para que las demás puedan hacer las cosas-

**-**Eeh, creo que así no es cómo funciona el juego. Aquí dice:_Deben dar una respuesta honesta a cada pregunta o hacer lo que la otra poni te rete a hacer-_dice twilight

**-**Yo te reto a ir afuera, y dejar que tu preciosa melena se arruine otra vez-dice applejack

**-**Oooh... –dice rarity disgustada

**-**Si, hazlo. Son reglas-dice twilight

**-** ¡Ja!-

**-**¡Bien! –dice rarity mientras abre la puerta y sale de la biblioteca-uyyyyy, uyyy- después de unos segundos rarity regresa toda mojada

-jajaja-applejack riéndose

**-**Muy bien. Yo reto a Applejack a que se ponga un vestido largo y muchos moños-dice rarity

**-**¿Qué?. Ha….-applejack lo único que hizo fue irse a una esquina y volver con un vestido-¿contenta?-

**-**Mucho. Mhmh-dice rarity

-vamos applejack, te ves linda-dije

-gracias nando por el comentario. Pero si dice una palabra será el cuádruple de trabajo me oíste-dice applejack amenazándome

-bueno….pero no te enojes-

-bueno mi turno yo reto a nando. humm a que cante esa canción que le oí cantar en su cuarto-dice twilight

-no se de que hablas no se cantar-dije nervioso

-vamos nando no querrás que la primera pijamada de twilight se arruine. O será el quíntuple-dice applejack

-haa…esta bien, si pero déjame traer mi guitarra-subi y baje rápido de mi cuarto con la guitarra en mis manos

-y bueno nando. Canta- dice twilight

-bueno esta canción se llama corazón partido-cogí mi guitarra y empecé a cantarla

**CORAZON PARTIDO**

Ya lo ves, que no hay dos sin tres,  
que la vida va y viene y que no se detiene  
Y, qué sé yo,  
pero miénteme aun que sea, dime que algo queda  
entre nosotros dos, que en tu habitación  
nunca sale el sol, ni existe el tiempo, ni el dolor.

Llévame si quieres a perder,  
a ningún destino, sin ningún por qué.

Ya lo sé, que corazón que no ve  
es corazón que no siente,  
o corazón que te miente amor.  
Pero, sabes que en lo más profundo de mi alma  
sigue aquel dolor por creer en ti  
¿qué fue de la ilusión y de lo bello que es vivir?

¿Para qué me curaste cuando estaba herío  
si hoy me dejas de nuevo el corazón partido?

¿Quién me va a entregar sus emociones?  
¿Quién me va a pedir que nunca le abandone?  
¿Quién me tapará esta noche si hace frío?  
¿Quién me va a curar el corazón partido?  
¿Quién llenará de primaveras este enero,  
y bajará la luna para que juguemos?  
Dime, si tú te vas, dime cariño mío,  
¿quién me va a curar el corazón partido?

Dar solamente aquello que te sobra  
nunca fue compartir, sino dar limosna, amor.  
Si no lo sabes tú, te lo digo yo.  
Después de la tormenta siempre llega la calma.  
Pero, sé que después de ti,  
después de ti no hay nada.

¿Para qué me curaste cuando estaba herido  
si hoy me dejas de nuevo el corazón partido?

¿Quién me va a entregar sus emociones?  
¿Quién me va a pedir que nunca le abandone?  
¿Quién me tapará esta noche si hace frío?  
¿Quién me va a curar el corazón partido?  
¿Quién llenará de primaveras este enero,  
y bajará la luna para que juguemos?  
Dime, si tú te vas, dime cariño mío,  
¿quién me va a curar el corazón partido?

_Solo de guitarra_

¿Quién me va a entregar sus emociones?  
¿Quién me va a pedir que nunca le abandone?  
¿Quién me tapará esta noche si hace frío?  
¿Quién me va a curar el corazón partido?  
¿Quién llenará de primaveras este enero,  
y bajará la luna para que juguemos?  
Dime, si tú te vas, dime cariño mío,  
¿quién me va a curar el corazón partido?(bis x3)

-¿Qué espectacular?. Que canción tan romántica- Dice rarity

-….-applejack no decía nada solo se me quedaba viéndome

-entonces nando, como que no sabes cantar. Me vas a decir quien te enseño a tocar y a cantar-dice twilight

-eh.. Parece que ya me esta dando algo de sueño-dije mientras me rascaba los ojos

-si chicas ya es algo tarde-dice twilight

-yo me voy a mi cuarto para dormir, así que chao-dije

-buenas noches-dicen todas

_**CUARTO DE TWILIGHT**_

**-**Mantén tus cascos enlodados de tu lado-dice rarity mientras se acomodaba en la cama

-No están enlodados-dice applejack

**-**Lo estaban. Aun podrían tener barro-dice rarity

**-**Están bien. ¿Lo ves? –applejack colocándole el casco en la cara

**-** ¡Uuouuh! Mh... –dice rarity disgustada

**-**¿Ahora eres desconsiderada?-contesta applejack

**-** Tengo que tender la cama otra vez para poder dormir. De pie-rarity solo vei como applejack se negaba bajarse de la cama. Así que ella jalo cobija que estaba debajo haciendo que applejack callera al suelo

**-** ¡Oye! -

**-** A, a, a. La arruinaras. Lo tienes que hacer así... Mhm... -rarity usa su magia para levitar las sabanas y las coloca en la cama

**-**¿Si? Eso no va a pasar. ¡Gerónimo! –dice applejack que salta sobre la cama

**-**¡Oye!-dice rarity

-ahhhh-

**-**¡Fue a propósito! –dice rarity

**-**Ah, Si...-dice applejack

**-**¡Tengo que tenderla otra vez!-

**-**NO te escucho, ya estoy dormida. No voy a moverme-

**-** Lo harás si quieres una parte de la manta... ¡Ay! –dice rarity que jalaba la manta

-¡Dámela! -

**-** ¡No lo hare! -

**-** ¡Si lo harás!-

**-** ¡No! -

**-** ¡Sí!-

**-** ¡No! -

**-** ¡Sí! -

**-** ¡No! -

**-** ¡Sí! -

**-** ¡No! –

_**MI CUARTO**_

Estaba durmiendo muy tranquilamente hasta que escuchaba ruidos de dos personas arriba de mi cuarto. No tenia que adivinar sobre quienes eran lo del escandalo así que me pare encima de la cama a golpear la parte de arriba del cuarto

-¡haaa¡-gritaba- Maldición cual es el escandalo ,applejack y rarity. Maldita sea, ahora me tocara subir para ver por que estarán peleando ahora-

_**EN EL CUARTO DE TWILIGHT**_

-¡YA¡-

-¿nando?-dicen las dos

-si soy yo. Pero que les pasa a las dos, sus gritos se oyen desde mi cuarto y no he podido dormir gracias a ustedes-dije

**-**Yo me he esforzado mucho por convivir-dice applejack

**-**No, soy yo la que se ha esforzado mucho-dice rarity

**-**No, fui yo-

**-**NO, yo-

**-** ¡Yo!-

**-** ¡Yo!-

-¡YA CALLENCE¡-le grite a ambas

-¿Ya están felices?-dice twilight- Ustedes dos arruinaron mi pijamada. El maquillaje, los malvaviscos, la verdad o reto. Todo. Es más. ¿Hay algo que pueda salir mal?-por la voluntad de twilight un rayo impacto aun árbol que estaba cerca de la biblioteca-Perdón por preguntar-

- gracias twilight, parece que hacer magia no es lo único que sabes hacer

**-**¿Lo ves? Debíamos haber cortado todas esas ramas sueltas. No adornarlas-dice applejack a rarity

**-**Pero yo... –responde rarity

**-**Fuera de mi camino. No queda tiempo-applejack

**-**NO, espera. ¡No!-

**-** Nada de esperar. NO hay que parar. Sino actuar. Y eso amigas es lo que le llamo hacer las cosas-applejack arroja una cuerda hacia al árbol y lo amarra al árbol

-applejack creo que seria mejor no jalar ese árbol por qu…-

-¿Qué? Estas del lado de ella-applejack señalando a rarity-nando quítate, voy hacer mi trabajo-en eso applejack , jala pero en vez que el árbol caiga aun lado cae directamente al cuarto de twilight

**-**¡Oh! ¡Ah! ¡Trate de advertirte que caería acá encima!-dice rarity

**-**Debiste tratar con más ganas. Eh... Lo siento mucho Twilight-dice applejack

**-**Esta... Bueno, no está bien. Hay una rama gigante a la mitad de mi cuarto. ¡Y el libro no dice nada de tener ramas gigantes en tu pijamada! Aquí no dice nada sobre eso. Uuuh... ¡No! –dice twilight desesperada

**-**Por los corrales. ¿Qué es lo que haces? –applejack solo se queda mirando a rarity organizando un librero

**-**Limpiando el desastre que alguien hizo. ¿Quién lo hizo? Ay claro. ¡Fuiste tú!-

**-**¡nando Tenemos que hacer algo! –dice applejack

**- **esta aquí-dice twilight en eso applejack se acerca a twilight, ella solo veía como estaba tirado en el suelo

-amm….-

-¿Qué le paso?-pregunta applejack a twilight

-por lo que veo por la contusión en su frente, la rama lo golpeo en la cabeza e hizo que perdiera el conocimiento y se desmayara-dice twilight mientras me levantaba y me colocaba encima de su cama

**-**o no todo esto es mi culpa.¡Rarity, por todos los ponis! ¡Deja de acomodar libros y ayúdanos a librarnos de esto! ¡Te dije que vengas aquí a ayudarme! ¡Rápido! Escucha... Lo siento ¿Entiendes? –dice applejack

**-** ¿Que dijiste? -

**-** ¡Dije que lo siento! Debí hacerte caso cuando notaste donde caería la rama. Tu irritante atención al detalle nos habría salvado de esto. Pero ahora debes dejar a un lado tu obsesión por ordenar todo. ¡Y ayudarme a mover la única cosa grande que realmente importa! Por favor-dice applejack

**-**Ay, ay... Pero voy a quedar pegajosa-rarity refiriéndose al barro regado en todas partes

**-**¡Santas vacas! Que te... Digo, bueno. Si. Estar pegajosa es un efecto de tanto trabajo. ¡Pero tienes que superarlo! ¡Considerando que yo no puedo arreglar este desastre sola! Necesito tu ayuda-

**-** Uy... Hay que hacerlo-rarity le comienza brillar su cuerno y lo apunta a la rama para convertirla en pequeñas ramas con forma de poni.

**-**Bueno, hay una sección de pijamadas en exteriores. Lo que estamos haciendo ahora, cuenta como acampar-decía twilight leyendo el libro

**-**Uh... Me veo horrible-rarity viéndose cubierta por barro, pero en eso applejack llega y le coloca unas rodajas de pepinillos en los ojos

**-**¿Mejor? –dice applejack

**-** Hmm, Gracias- dice rarity

**-** Uyy, que lindo. ¿De dónde salió esto?-refiriéndose a las ramas con forma de poni-Tampoco está en el libro-dice twilight

-twilight¿ como esta nando?-pregunta applejack

-se despertara con una gran jaqueca pero estará bien-dice twilight

_**UN RATO DESPUES**_

-jajaja-

**-**¿Es más grande que un granero? –dice applejack

-ja. Noo-dice twilight

**-**¿Más pequeño que una silla de montar?-dice rarity

**-**ja jajaNo. Solo quedan tres de sus veinte preguntas-dice twilight

**-** Ay, jamás adivinaremos lo que estás pensando. Puede ser lo que sea-dice applejack

-¿Estamos frías?-dice rarity

**-**¿Qué? ¿Hace mucho Frio? ¿Aumento la calefacción?-

**-**¿O sea que nos estamos acercando con nuestras respuestas?-dice applejack

**-**Aaah... Noo. Y esa también cuenta como pregunta, así que solo quedan dos-dice rarity

**-**Sera... ¿Una poni de seis patas con melena de puntos dorados y estrellas fugases?-responde applejack

**-**¿...Que vuela por todo el mundo para ocultar huevos mágicos? –dice rarity

**-**¡Exacto! –dice twilight

**-** ¿En serio? –dicen rarity y applejack al mismo tiempo

**-**No. Jajaja Es eso. Pero es tan agradable ver que las dos se llevan bien finalmente que quería que ganaran las dos juntas-dice twilight

-jajaja-

**-**¿Lo ven? Pudimos divertirnos así desde el principio-dice twilight

**-** Si cierto poni no hubiera sido tan especial... -dice applejack

**-**tal vez lo hubiera sido, si alguien no hubiera sido tan descuidada-dice rarity

**-**Perdón por ser un dolor de crin-dice applejack

**-** Ay no, apuesto que yo estuve peor-dice rarity

**-** Que amable eres. Pero soy yo quien lo lamenta-

**-** Yo lo lamento mucho más que tu-

**-** Que no-

**-** Que si-

**-** ¡Que no!-

**-** ¡Que si!-

**-** Que no-

**-**Que si-

-jajajajaja-

**-**Declaro esta, mi primera pijamada, todo un éxito-

**-** ¡Sí!-gritan todas

**-**ahh, chicas…..-dije en un tono débil

-nando, ya despertaste-applejack se me acerca y me abraza

¿p..pero que fue lo que me paso?-dije confundido- eh..applejack creo que ya es mucho cariño por hoy-yo solo me le quedaba mirando el rostro que por cierto applejack estaba roja como un tomate por lo del abrazo, pero al instante que le hable ella me soltó

-eh..claro-dice applejack alejándose de mi

-alguien me podría explicar que fue lo que pasó-

_**VARIOS MINUTOS DESPUES**_

_**-**_con que por fin arreglaron sus problemas-mirando a pplejack y a rarity

-si-dicen ambas

-bueno me alegro por ustedes-en eso vi a twilight y de pronto algo se me vino a la mente

-eh.. rarity nos disculpas un momento necesito-agarre a pplejack del casco para llevarla con twilight para que hablaramos

_**(POV)RARITY**_

-_que grosero. Es dejarme sola, humm me imagino que estarán hablando por lo que veo twilight se ve algo nerviosa,-_dije entre mis pensamientos

-¡QUE, ES IMPOSIBLE COMO QUE SKULLS VENDRA¡- gritaba twilight pero es callada por nando

**-**skulls, pero quien rayos será ese -me preguntaba

_**(POV)NANDO**_

Applejack y yo le dijimos casi todo a twilight, cuando digo casi me referia lo de la propuesta

-y eso lo que sabemos hasta ahora-dije

-applejack, dime no aparecido mas en tus sueños-dice twilight

-no. Solo esa vez en que estaba en el hospital de ahí nunca tu ve otra pesadilla con ese skulls-

-o no, esto es malo…voy, voy a enviarle una carta a la princesa celestia ella es la única que sabra que hacer. Recuerdewn no deben decirle esto a nadie ni a las demás chicas-dice twilight

-¿Por qué?-dije

-es por su seguridad nando. Ningún poni puede saber esto-dice twilight mirándonos a mi a applejack

-esta bien no diremos nada. Pero entonces sabes quien es ese skulls-dice applejack

-no mucho… pero les contare lo que se, pero ahora no les podre decir nada. Mañana hablaremos de esto pero ahora tendré que comunicarme con la princesa celestia y decirle todo-

Ya habíamos terminado de hablar con twilight, applejack y rarity se habían hido a sus casas mientras yo me fui a mi cuarto a pensar,de que mañana sabré quien es skulls.

_**(POV)TWILIGHT**_

**-**_Querida Princesa Celestia. Es difícil creer lo que le estoy apunto de decir mediante esta carta pero espero que usted me crea esta vez no como la vez que llego nightmare moon, por que lo que le voy a decir en esta carta no lo valla a tomar como un juego .skulls llegara a equestria._

_**HOLA AMIGOS COMO ESTAN ESPERO LES HALLA GUSTADO ESTE CAPITULO. Y SE PREGUNTAN POR QUE ME DEMORE PUES MI ESCUSA ES EL COLEGIO Y MUCHOS COMERNTAR AMIGOS SUPERNANDO1234 SE DESPIDE XHAO **_


	9. AVISO

_**HOLA CHICOS SOLO LES VENGO A INFORMAR QUE ESTA SEMANA NO PODRE SUBIR OTRO CAPITULO, PUES COMO YA ESTAMOS A FIANLES DE AÑO LOS PINCHES PROFESORES ESTAN COLOCANDO MAS TRABAJOS Y NO ME QUIEREN SOLTAR. PERO NO SE DESAMINIMEN QUE ESTE VIERNES DE ESTA SEMANA PODRE SOLO DIGO QUE PODRIA SUBIR UN CAPITULO, PERO YA SABEN LA PACIENCIA ES UNA VIRTUD, SOLO TOCA ESPERAR XHAO XD DICE SUPERNANDO1234**_


	10. EXPLICACIONES

**EXPLICACIONES**

-hola nando despierta .nando despierta-alguien hablaba afuera del cuarto

-¿que?….¿quién... quién es?-respondía acostado en la cama

-soy yo spike-respondia desde el otro lado del cuarto

-¿humn spike?. Hace cuando llegaste-empezaba a levantarme de la cama y caminar hacia la puerta para abrirla

-no hace mucho como en la madrugada-dice spike

-entonces como te fue en ese viaje. No te aburriste ¿verdad?-dije

-me fue muy bien gracias a esto-dice spike que coge mi mano para entregarme mi celular

-veo que te divertiste. Y dime, viniste a despertarme solo para darme el celular o por otra cosa-

-ha claro casi me olvido twilight y applejack dicen que bajaras a la sala porque quieren hablar contigo -dice spike

-diles que ya bajo. Y por cierto spike ¿en Dónde? ¿Está La comida o postre que me prometiste?-yo solo extendía mi brazos hacia el

-bueno...nando la cosa es que si era un postre, pero…-

-¿pero qué?,¿Dónde está?-yo solo me le quedaba mirando

-lo siento, lo que pasó…-

-no tienes que explicarme nada spike, ya se lo que paso-

-¿enserio?-dice

-te dio hambre y te la comiste no es así enano-dije enojado

-¿enano? .Bueno si me lo comí, dime ¿hay algún problema?-spike cruzándose de brazos

-sabes chico hoy me desperté con el pie izquierdo y no quiero empezar una pelea por cosas de niños. Así que más tarde hablaremos de esto, o.k niño-

Parecía que a spike no le agrado ese último comentario que le dije, él solo mostraba su rostro que por cierto estaba rojo y le salía humo por la nariz. Yo solo lo ignore y camine hacia escalera para bajar

-sabes nando tienes toda la razón, no vamos a pelear por el mejor postre de equestria ¿verdad?-decía spike mientras lo veía lamiéndose los labios

-¿me estas provocando verdad?-dije

-es que no puedo evitar pensar en lo cremoso y dulce que era ese pastel de banana-me dice spike en forma retadora

-ahora si estás muerto-así cogí a spike de los brazos y lo eleve para que quedara enfrente de mí, pero en eso spike me muerde la mano haciendo que lo soltara

-más vale que no te metas conmigo nando, porque este dragón te hará comer polvo-dice spike solo hacia la pose de la gruya

-eres consciente de lo que haces, mira derrote a 3 grupos de guardias de elite de celestia, levante un muro de ladrillos y concreto que por al menos pesaba 2 toneladas y media, le rompí dos costillas a big mac que por cierto es unos de los ponis más fuertes de este pueblo y lo de osa no sé cómo hice para mandarla por los aires pero tú ya sabes el resto. ¿Así que tú dices niño? ¿Aun tienes la idea de pelear conmigo?-

-¡QUE NO SOY UN NIÑO!-gritaba spike enfurecido

_**BIBLIOTECA (EN LA SALA) TERCERA PERSONA**_

-applejack Ven, ayúdame con esto-dice twilight

-dime. ¿En qué necesitas ayuda?-dice applejack

-necesito ayuda para sacar esta caja de este estante, creo que se atoro –dice twilight

-¿y que hay dentro de esa caja?-pregunta applejack

-es un libro-

-twilight creí que hoy nos ibas a decir todo sobre el tal skull, no a ayudarte a buscar libros para que estudies-dice applejack

-applejack este libro que ves aquí tiene cierta información sobre tu ya sabes quien, por eso necesito tu ayuda para sacarlo-

-claro, solo dame espacio -dice applejack

Applejack coloca sus cascos en encima de la caja y comenzaba a jalarla hacia afuera con todas sus fuerzas. Aun así ella no lograba sacar el libro

-no..no puedo sacar la caja, está muy atorada. Quizás si…-

-hola chicas-

-¡haaaa!-twilight y applejack gritaban

-tonto no vuelvas hacer eso, casi nos matas del susto-dice applejack regañando a nando

-vamos applejack relájate solo era una broma, ¡y por cierto? ¿Qué hay dentro de esa caja?-dice nando

-dentro de esa caja está el libro que contiene la información de skull-dice twilight

-y bueno que esperan para sacarlo de ahí-dice nando

-eso intentamos, pero esta atorado-dice applejack que aún seguía jalando la caja

-a ver, déjame a mí-dice nando

En eso Nando se acerca a la caja y agarra un extremo

-bueno espero que el estante aguante-

-¿Qué quieres decir con que aguante?-dice twilight

Nando comenzaba a jalar la caja poco a poco, por lo que las chicas veían la caja iba saliendo nando seguía jalando pero esta vez con más fuerza. applejack y twilight solo observaban como nando seguía esforzándose pero al rato las dos ven algo que les llamaba la atención, ambas miraban como el estante se estaba agrietando cada vez que nando seguía jalando la caja

-¡detente Vas a destruir mi estante¡- decía twilight

-so..solo…un..poco más-

-oye twilight será mejor que nos apartemos, tengo un presentimiento de que esto va a salir mal-dice applejack alejándose

-a donde crees que vas applejack dile que pare-dice twilight

-y por qué crees que me escuchara a mí-dice applejack

-¡no sé. Amenázalo con más trabajo extra, Pero lo único que quiero es que no destruya mi biblioteca!-gritaba twilight

-¡CRANK¡-

-creo que ya es demasiado tarde-dice applejack

-miren chicas ya saque la caja-dice nando mostrando la caja en sus manos

-ahh…ahhh-twilight solo miraba el estante que alguna vez estaba en la pared

-¿ehhh twilight te sientes bien?-

-¡sabes lo que acabas de hacer¡-twilght acercándose a nando

-ehh..Lo siento twilight juro que te lo pagare-

-ha….descuida creo que sería una buena oportunidad para practicar el hechizo de restauración-

-¿hechizo de restauración? –dice nando confundido

-recuerdas cuando la osa llego a poniville-dice twilight

-sí. No me lo recuerdes-nando voltio dónde estaba applejack

-la osa destruyo una pequeña parte del pueblo, y use ese mismo hechizo para reconstruir las casas que la osa había destruido-dice twiight

-¿espera para cualquier cosa?-preguntaba nando

-casi cualquier cosa-contestaba twilight

-también servirá para mi celular? ¿Si algún día no sé…me podría caer o lo podría aplastar?-

-quizás si se pueda, técnicamente el hechizo puede restaurar las cosas a su estado pronto si funcione-explicaba twilight

-¡ya concéntrense los dos!-gritaba applejack

-bueno, pero no te enojes-dije

-ya es hora de abrir la caja, nando dámela-dice twilight

Yo solo camine hacia a twilight y le di la caja. Ella comienza a inspeccionarla y a rodearla de magia

-y como piensas abrir la caja, twilight-dije

-ves estos cerrojos-twilight señalando unos agujeros en la caja

-sí, ¿qué pasa no tienes las llaves o qué?-

-estos son cerrojos mágicos ''LAMBER'' si no llego abrir la caja de manera correcta el libro podría….-

-¿Qué?-dije desesperado

-podría destruirse, este cerrojo tiene un mecanismo de trampa así que cualquier mal movimiento le diremos adiós al libro y a toda su información. Por eso necesito de toda la concentración que pueda así que hagan silencio-

-''oye nando , donde esta spike acaso no bajo de tu cuarto''-dice applejack susurrando

-ehhh….él está en el baño, si en el baño-respondió nervioso

_**BIBLIOTECA (CUARTO DE NANDO)**_

En el cuarto spike estaba boca abajo y estaba amarrado de pies a cabeza envuelto por cinta adhesiva

-grrr, cuando me suelte de aquí me las pagaras -dice spike

_**DE VUELTA ABAJO**_

Twilight ya había abierto las dos primeras cerraduras de las cuatro que había, applejack y nando estaban observando callada y detalladamente como se esforzaba twilight para no destruir la caja con el libro

-ya solo falta poco-dice twilight mientras se concentraba en la cuarta cerradura

-''si te estas arriesgando tanto por ese libro, significa que de seguro no hay una copia''-pensaba nando

-ya casi chicos, ya casi….-

-¡nando¡-

-¿eh? Spike ¿Cómo te liberaste?-

-solo una cosa, cuando amarres a alguien asegúrate de que todas las extremidades estén sujetas-spike señalando su cola

-no espera…-

-¡Es hora de mi venganza!-

Desde la escalera spike se arroja encima de nando haciendo que los dos cayeron al piso. Por otra parte twilight seguía concentrada en la caja, ella misma sabia que si se distraía por un segundo le diría a dios al libro

-¡ya¡ ¡deténganse los dos!- applejack trataba de separar nando y a spike

-grrr-

-spike… ya quítate…de encima-decía nando tratando quitarse a spike de la cabeza

-grrr-

-esto es por amararme-spike dándole arañazos en el rostro

-ya dejen de pelear-dice applejack

-grrr…! Ya basta ¡no ven que estoy en medio de algo¡-gritaba twilight iracunda

-eh…twilight…-nando iba hablar pero es interrumpido

-¡que!-gritaba twilight

-la caja se incendia-decía nando mientras le apuntaba la espalda de twilight

-¿Qué?-twilight no comprendía lo que le decía

-¡solo mira atrás tuyo!-gritaba spike

Twilight hizo caso de la advertencia y miro atrás de ella de que la caja en la que ella estaba trabajando se estaba quemando por unas llamas extrañas, todos veían como las llamas de color negro consumían la caja poco a poco

-rápido ustedes dos, traigan agua-applejack refiriéndose a spike y nando

Nando y spike corrieron directo a la cocina y volvieron con baldes de agua, nando comenzó a acercarse a las llamas y echar el agua pero twilight le coloca su casco en su pecho deteniéndolo

-¿Qué pasa twilight?-dice nando

-estas llamas no son como cualquiera-twilight respondía

-¿a que te refieres?-peguntaba applejack

-si tratas de apagarlo con agua eso no funcionara solamente las alimentarias haciendo que mas fuerte se vuelva, estas llamas son mágicas diseñada solo para consumir lo que sea incluso derretirían un diamante y si alguien estuviera en contacto con estas llamas estaría consumido en un 2x3-explicaba twilight

-entonces quieres decir que no podremos apagarlas-preguntaba nando

-si se podrán, solo con magia-

Twilight comienza a rodear las llamas con un domo de energía, los demás observaban como las llamas poco a poco iban desapareciendo

-parece el quien metió ese libro en esa caja si quería que nadie la abriera-dice nando

-esta es la primera vez en que me dan un libro y no lo leo-dice twilight mirando el suelo donde estaban la cenizas

-mira caramelo no te deprimas, hay millones de libros en equestria sin leer así que dame una buena sonrisa-dice applejack

-jaja. Tienes razón. Pero este libro no era como cualquiera, a noche la princesa celestia me respondió la carta que le mande ayer de lo que les paso a ustedes nando y applejack y me dijo que ella hace tiempo encontró la caja dentro de un cráter en las afueras de equestria-

-entonces nos quiere decir que ni siquiera saben que es lo que contenía el libro, entonces por que nos dijiste que ese libro tenía todo sobre skulls decía nando-

-lo más curioso que me dijo la princesa, que en el cráter ella había visto a alguien pero lo que ella se encontró era a un poni que estaba herido. Tenía cortadas profundas y varias quemaduras. Lo primero que sospecho la princesa era que ese poni estaba huyendo con el y lo estaban persiguiendo -

-si ¿y que tenia de especial?-dice nando

-la princesa se acerco al poni y vio que este tenia puesto una armadura color negra y ella se fijo que tenia algo gravado, el tenia una letra extraña-dice twilight

-adivinare-dice nando

Entonces nando camina hacia al suelo y coge una parte quemada de la caja y comienza a trazar varias líneas en el suelo hasta que termino, los demás comenzaron a ver lo que nando había dibujado, para ellos era una letra normal y a la vez extraña en el estilo en que estaba escrita pero para nando esta letra ya era conocida''α''

-si esa es como la princesa lo describió en su carta. Y como iba diciendo la princesa se acerco al poni para ver si aun seguía con vida, pero por lo que vio el estado en el que estaba el poni era casi imposible que siguiera con vida pero de milagro la princesa veía que el poni aun seguía respirando, así que ella lo llevo a canterlot . Pasaron varios días de que el poni se había quedado en canterlot, la princesa en ese tiempo le hizo varias preguntas y unas de ellas fue su nombre y el solamente le respondió que se llamaba ''zen'' y también habia contado sobre lo que le había ocurrido y lo que le iba a pasar al mundo

-¿y que fue lo que le dijo?-dice applejack

-dijo lo mismo que le dijeron a ustedes. skull vendrá-

-skull vendrá, siempre dice lo mismo-dice nando

-bueno continuo. Él ya se había recuperado y estaba dispuesto a irse, pero antes de que se fuera él le dio la caja a la princesa. Pero la princesa le pregunto sobre el contenido de ella-dice twilight

-¿y entonces? ¿Qué le dijo?-dice applejack

-él dijo que había un libro maldito y que solamente lo destruyera. y eso es todo lo que me dijo la princesa-dice twilight

-y dime twilight hace cuanto fue eso-dice nando

-aproximadamente hace 1200 años-

-¿Qué hace tanto? ¿Espera me quieres decir que celestia tiene más de mil años de edad?

-si los alicornios pueden vivir aproximadamente 100.000 años-

-coff,coff anciana-decía nando

-¿Qué dijiste?-twilight colocándose al frente de nando

-eh..nada..nada, solo Dije que fuéramos a buscar a ese tal zen para preguntarle varias cosas para conseguir más información-dice nando

-eso será imposible, no creo que un poni normal pueda vivir mil años-dice applejack

-amenos de que coma y duerma bien…-

-nando no es momento de estupideces, esto es serio-dice applejack

-es verdad nando un dios con problemas mentales quiere destruir a equestria y no sabemos nada-dice twilight

-entonces que hacemos no sabemos nada de ese loco, porque ahora el libro que según tenía todo de lo que hay que saber de él sea vuelto nada…. -

-todo es mi culpa…-

-¿eh?-dice nando

-todo es mi culpa gracias a mi equestria estará destruida -decía spike entre llantos

-no. No es culpa tuya-dice nando acercándose a spike y le toca la cabeza para tranquilizarlo

-pero yo fui quien hizo el alboroto y por eso twilight perdió la concentración haciendo que la caja y el libro se destruyeran-dice spike

-no spike aún no saquemos conclusiones todavía, quien sabe ese libro no podría tener la forma de como detener a skull y además echándonos la culpa no hará que el libro regrese-

Applejack y twilight se miraron sorprendidas por lo que dijo nando

-¿Qué?. ¿Dije algo malo?-

-no nando es que actuaste de una manera muy madura y eso me sorprende-dice twilight

-¿Qué?. Acaso no les sorprende que alguien sea serio por un momento-dice nando

-¿sabes nando? Deberías actuar así más a menudo-dice applejack

-no gracias, ese no es mi estilo ser alguien razonable y aburrido a la vez, eso no va conmigo. Y bueno chicas que tal si vamos por un helado, este día asido muy estresante, yo invito-dice nando

-claro-dice twilight

-está bien compañero-dice applejack

Antes de que nando y las chicas se fueran nando vio a spike con una cara triste, entonces el se le acerca

-chicas ya las alcanzo-dice nando

-está bien- dicen ambas

-y tu spike ¿no quieres venir?-le pregunta nando

-¿enserio? Despues de lo ocurrido aun quieres estar conmigo-

-vamos spike yo no soy una persona rencorosa y yo sé que tu no lo hiciste con intensión. ¿Entonces qué dices?-dice nando

-de acuerdo. Ha oye nando cuando iba para canterlot vi que en tú celular aparecía un logo de una serie pero esta tenía un candado y decía the walking dead-

-ja. Te topaste con unas de mis mejores serie amigo,mira te propongo algo cuando sea de noche vamos a verla y hacer otra tú ya sabes..-

-noche de chicos-dice spike con una seria y a la vez feliz

-sí. ¡Noche de chicos¡ tú ya sabes que tienes que traer ¿verdad?-nando preguntándole

-si las papas y las sodas-responde spike

-sí y yo traigo los dulces y el entretenimiento y los tapa oídos para que twilight no nos oiga en la noche -dice nando

-ya sabes cuál es la frase ¿no es así nando?-dice spike

-sí. A las tres la decimos amigo, 1..2..3-

-¡REBENTON!-gritaron ambos

_**BUENOS AMIGOS ESTO ES TODO POR HOY NO OLVIDEN COMENTAR XHAO DICE SUPERNANDO1234 XDDD**_


	11. LAS APARIENCIAS ENGAÑAN

**LAS APARIENCIAS ENGAÑAN**

-Guau, que hermoso día. y a ustedes que les parece -dice twilight

-*bostezo*…si, claro que bonito-dije

-*bostezo*…..si, Rainbow se levanto temprano al fin para quitar todas las nubes-dice spike

-¿pero que les pasa a los dos?, parece como si no hubieran dormido en toda la noche, ¿díganme que estuvieron haciendo ayer en la noche?-dice twilight

-eh..Pues dormir, que mas vamos hacer-yo solo golpeaba disimuladamente a spike para que dijera algo

-eh….si, la razón por la que no dormimos bien, fueron por tus ronquidos twilight-dice spike

-¿Qué?... Yo no ronco. ¿O sí?-twilight se preguntaba apenada

-tranquila twilight, spike y yo ya hablamos sobre eso y ya lo resolvimos-dije

-¿así como?-dice twilight

-con esto-dije mientras le mostraba a twilight un par de orejeras que cancelan el ruido

-bueno con tal que ustedes dos duerman, por mi esta bien-dice twilight

-ahora si podremos dormir en adelante-dije

Yo solo comenzaba a mirar a spike y spike a mí. Y Ambos comenzamos a reírnos en el suelo

-¿Qué están gracioso?-decía twilight confundida

-jajá. Es cosa de nosotros-dije

-bueno. Ustedes no han notado que no hemos visto a ningún poni desde que salimos de la biblioteca-

-debe ser festivo, creo-dije

-No que yo sepa...-dice twilight

-¿Tengo mal aliento?-preguntaba spike

-SIP -respondí

-nando tu crees… que ¿Serán? ¡¿Zombies?!-decía spike asustado

-rápido spike, tráeme una ballesta una ak-47 y una mágnum 3.8. Y una guadaña y es para ahora, el apocalipsis se desatara-comenzaba a mirar para cada rincón de cada casa

-eh..nando en equestria no existe esas armas..-decia spike

-ha..maldicion ahora ya es tarde -

-parece que la falta de sueño te esta afectando-dice spike

- Pssst-

Yo solo voltee hacia aun lado, en donde vi a pinkie pie susurrándonos detrás de una puerta

-Twilight. Vengan. Vengan aquí. Rápido. Antes de que los atrape...-nosotros solo hicimos caso y entramos

-oye pinkie pie, nos puedes decir, de quien es el que nos estamos escondiendo-dice twilight

-deben ser, ¿los zombis?-dije

- ¿ zooombis?-decia pinkie asustada

-nando, los zombis no existen. Pinkie pie. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí sola en la oscuridad?-dice twilight

-No estoy sola -respondía pinkie

Los tres veíamos que en las sombras emergían las demás chicas y applebloom de una forma dramática y lenta, como si fuera una película

-Entonces. ¿Que están haciendo todas aquí?-preguntaba twilight

-twilight no te acerques a ellas-dije

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-twilight aun no entendía

-por que crees que se esconden. No ves están contagiadas, por el virus-dije de manera neurótica

-¿pero que Le pasa?-decía rainbow dash

-no ven la corporación umbrella nos esta engañando, ellos no salvaran al mundo solo lo empeoraran. No tienen la cura solo repartieron el virus por todas partes. No hay que confiar en ellos, esos locos han estado repartiendo ese virus En la comida, en las bebidas, y en los churrooos ….-esa última parte la dije como si fuera un desquiciado al estilo( witwicky de tranformers)

-yo me encargo de esto-dice applejack

En eso applejack se me acercaba para estar frente a frente. Ella solamente alzó su casco hacia mi rostro, ala primera solo me dio una caricia, pero mi error fue creer que no me golpearía. Applejack comenzaba a darme varias bofetadas en las mejillas con su casco

-creo que con eso se le quitara lo loco-decía applejack me dejaba tirado en el suelo

-¿Qué..Que paso?-dije confundido

-te diré lo que te paso. Te dio un colapso mental por la falta de sueño y comenzaste hablar cosas sin sentido-decía twilight

-¿enserio? ¿Actué como un lunático esquizofrénico o como un demente?-dije

-applejack, creo que no lo has golpeado lo suficiente-dice rainbow dash

-de eso me encargo-dice applejack acercándose a mi otra vez

_**UNOS SEGUNDOS DE TORTURA DESPUES**_

.mi cara ¿Que acaso no saben que eso era una pregunta retorica?-dije mientras me tocaba el rostro que estaba hinchado

-jajajajaj-todas las chicas y spike comenzaron a reírse de mi excepto applebloom

-applejack creo que esta vez te pasaste. ¿Dime nando, estas bien?-applebloom acercándose a mi

-si. Descuida pequeña, estaré bien solo si tu hermana no me vuelve a golpear-dije

-ven te ayudo a levantarte-

Así que le extendí mi brazo a applebloom y ella empezó a tirar hasta levantarme del suelo

-bueno chicas, ¿díganme de que se están ocultando?-dice twilight

-Nos ocultamos de ella-decía applejack señalando la ventana

Twilight y yo comenzábamos a ver por la ventana, lo único que veíamos en la plaza del pueblo a alguien con una capucha que le cubría todo el cuerpo, y en ese instante comenzaba a mirarnos

-¿enserio? Ustedes se están escondiendo por esto. Ya vengo-caminaba hacia la puerta para salir

-¿adonde vas nando?-dice applejack preocupada

-voy a resolver esto-dije mientras cogía la perilla de la puerta para después girarla

Ya iba abrir la puerta para salir e ir a donde estaba ese alguien, pero sentí que alguien me tocaba la espalda. Así que gire para ver quien era, para mi sorpresa la que me estaba deteniendo era applejack

-¿por favor nando ,no salgas?-dice applejack

-descuida no me pasara nada, solamente voy hablar y ya-dije

-pero..pero que tal si…-

-no me pasara nada. Quédate aquí y ya vuelvo -le coloque mi mano en su cabeza para que se tranquilizara

-este bien solo ten cuidado-dice applejack mientras me sonreía

Salí del restaurante y me dirigí hacia la plaza. La o el poni que tenia capucha había desaparecido del lugar así que no tuve mas remedio que regresar donde estaban las chicas

-ya volví-dije

-¿Qué paso hablaste con ella?-dice applejack

-nop. Parece que cuando llegue a la plaza ella ya sea había ido-dije

-nando, zecora no se ha movido de ahí desde que te fuiste-dice twilight

-¿Qué? ¿Entonces a donde fui?-dije confundido

Así que corrí directo a la ventana y zecora aun permanecía parada

-¿pero como?-

-de seguro te confundiste con la segunda plaza que es idéntica a la que esta acá -decía pinkie pie

Yo solo mire hacia aun lado de la ventana. Era cierto lo que decía pinkie, parece que había caminado hacia la otra plaza que era idéntica en la que estaba zecora. Así que voltee hacia atrás. Las chicas me miraban como si yo fuera un estúpido

se equivoca-dije sonriendo mientras colocaba mi brazo tras de mi cabeza

-Disculpa twilight, tú viste a zecora…-

-Apple Bloom, te prohibí decir ese nombre-applejack regañando applebloom

- Bueno, la vi voltear hacia acá-dice twilight

-¿Voltear malignamente hacia acá?-decía pinkie pie

-¿y cual es el motivo para temerle a ella?-preguntaba twilight

-pues ¿Proteger a tu familia no es una buena razón? En cuanto mi hermana vio a Zecora cabalgando hacia el pueblo, comenzó a temblar en sus pequeños cascos-decía applejack mientras sacudía a AppleBloom.

-No es cierto-contestaba applebloom

-Así que la cargue y la traje aquí-

-Camine sola hasta aquí-

- Por seguridad-dice applejack

-Applejack. No soy una bebe. Puedo cuidarme sola-decía applebloom

- No de esa aterradora Zecora-

- Es misteriosa-dice fluttershy

-Siniestra-dice rainbow dash

-Y aterradora-dice pinkie

-solo hay una explicación lógica y razonable para esto-dije mientras levantaba la mano

-¿si y cual es?-dice twilight

-si dices una vez zombies otra vez te daré otras 7 bofetadas-decia applejack

Yo solo cerré la boca y me quede cayado

-Solo mira esas rayas. Que horror-decía rarity

-¿Qué? ¿Rayas? Creo que debe ser una cebra-dije

-¿Una qué?- decían Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Spike y Rainbow Dash

-Una cebra. Y sus rayas no son una lección de moda, Rarity. Nació con ellas-dice twilight

-¿Donde Nació? Jamás he visto una pony así en esta área, excepto a ella-dice applejack

-Pues tal vez no es de por aquí. Y no es una poni. Mi libro dice que las cebras vienen de una tierra lejana. Pero nunca la había visto en Ponyville. ¿Donde vive?-preguntaba twilight

-Esa es la cuestión. Ella vive en... El bosque Everfree-

Todas pusieron una cara de susto

- El bosque Everfree es antinatural. Las plantas crecen-dice applejack

-Los animales se cuidan solos-dice fluttershy

-Y las nubes se mueven...-dice rainbow dash

-¡Por su propia cuenta!-decían las tres al mismo tiempo

-pfff. jajajajajajajaja-

-¿Por qué te ríes?-dice rainbow

-es que tienen el descaro de decirme a mi loco y de darme bofetadas. Pero parece que las únicas locas de verdad son ustedes-dije mientras las señalaba

-Y esa rara hechicera Zecora vive allá haciendo sus malvadas cosas. Es tan malvada que hasta hice una canción de ella-dice pinkie pie

-Ya va a empezar...-dice rainbow dash

-¿a que te refieres?-dije

-ya lo veras-

_**VARIOS SEGUNDOS DE LA CANCION DE PINKIE DESPUES**_

-Guau, Pegajosa-opinaba twilight

-Es una obra en proceso-dice pinkie

-Esos son solos rumores y chismes. Ahora díganme. ¿Que han visto hacer con exactitud a Zecora?-dice twilight

-Bueno... una vez al mes, ella viene a Ponyville-dice rainbow dash

-Oooohhh...-

- Y luego, merodea por las tiendas-dice rarity

-¡imposible¡-

-Y luego, excava en la tierra-

- ¡Santo cielo! Está bien, lo siento. ¿Pero qué tiene de malo todo eso? Tal vez viene al pueblo de visita-dice twilight

- Si. Tal vez solo intenta ser amable-dice applebloom

-Y tal vez no merodea por las tiendas. Tal vez solo va a ellas. Sin merodear. Hacer las compras-

- Si. A todas les gustan las compras. Saben lo que pien...-

-¡Apple Bloom! Deja que las mayores hablen-dice applejack

-oye applejack no le hables así, ella solo quiere ayudar nada mas-dije

-tu también nando-applejack respondiéndome

-¿tu también'? ¡¿Qué?-respondía confundido

-tú también deja que los mayores hablen-dice applejack

-¿Qué? Pero si tengo casi la misma edad que tu applejack-

-pero tu actúas como un niño-me dice applejack

Yo solo me quede cayado y me senté en el suelo enojado

-¿Qué hay de excavar en la tierra? Tienes que admitir que eso es extraño-dice rainbow dash

-¿Qué tal si busca criaturas inocentes?-dice fluttershy aterrada

- Apuesto que hay una explicación a todo lo que hace Zecora-pensaba

- Y si alguna pony tuviera suficiente valor para acercársele. Descubriría la verdad-decía twilight

-Tengo suficiente valor. Voy a descubrirlo yo misma-decía applebloom en un tono en que todos no la podían oír

-Es que están siendo ridículas-dije

-nando que te dije, deja que los mayores hablen-mostrándome su casco

-bueno ya, ya me cayo-me pare del suelo y sentí que mi vejiga iba a reventar así que camine directamente al baño

-Pues... Yo escuche que Zecora come heno-dice pinkie

-Pinkie. Yo Como heno. Tú comes heno-dice twilight

-Si, pero escuche... Que ella come heno de forma maligna-

-Oigan. ¿Donde está Apple Bloom?-dice applejack tratando de buscar a applebloom en la casa

-La puerta está abierta-fluttershy señalando la puerta

-¡Salió de la casa!-dice rarity

-Y Zecora ya no esta-dice rainbow dash

-Esa pony imprudente. Le dije que no se moviera-dice applejack

-Spike. Quédate aquí en caso de que Apple Bloom vuelva. ¡nando¡-dice twilight

-si ¿Qué pasa?-respondía dentro del baño

-necesitamos tu ayuda, applebloom se fue y creo que esta siguiendo a zecora dentro del bosque everfree-

-¡¿Qué?! A ya voy-Salí del baño a una velocidad impresionante

-ven,vamos- decía twilight afuera de la casa

Las chicas y yo estábamos corriendo directo al bosque everfree. Yo solo pensaba en lo que le podría pasar a applebloom en ese maldito lugar, así como me paso en ese día en que yo llegue a este mundo, así que corrí lo mas rápido que pude hacia el bosque dejando a las chicas muy atrás

_**BOSQUE EVERFREE (TERCERA PERSONA) **_

-disculpe-dice applebloom

-¿hum?-zecora voltea

-señorita zecora es que vengo...- pero AppleBloom es interrumpida

-atrás de mí. ¡Rápido!-decía zecora

Zecora mirando a un arbusto que comenzaba a sacudirse a los lejos. Applebloom no sabía lo que pasaba ella solo hizo caso y se escondió detrás de ella

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?-decía applebloom confundida

En el arbusto emergieron 3 lobos de madera, applebloom y zecora comenzaron a retroceder, pero era inútil los lobos ya se habían dado cuenta de que estaba ahí y se acercaban más a ellas

-grrrr- gruñían los lobos

-huye-le dice zecora a applebloom

-¿Qué?-dice applebloom

-que huyas-

-pero y tu-dice applebloom asustada

-yo solamente los distraeré, para que tu tengas tiempo de escapar. Cuando te digas que corras, corres me oíste bien pequeña-decía zecora en un tono para que applebloom se tranquilizara

-está bien-contestaba applebloom

-¡APPLEBLOOM!-zecora y AppleBloom miraron hacia arriba

-¿eh? ¿nando?-dice AppleBloom

Nando había caído desde un árbol y aterrizo en medio de todos

-lo conoces-zecora refiriéndose a nando

-si-dice AppleBloom

-zecora no sé si eres buena o mala pero quiero que me hagas un favor-dice nando dándoles la espalda porque él tenía su vista directa a los lobos

_**BOSQUE EVERFREE POV (NANDO)**_

-¿y cuál sería ese favor?-decía zecora

-quiero que ustedes dos se oculten detrás de ese árbol-dije

Ella solo asintió y corrió hacia al árbol junto con AppleBloom

-¡a darle!-corrí a donde el lobo que estaba en el medio y le un puñetazo en el hocico dañándole varias ramas del rostro

Los otros dos lobos se abalanzaron contra mí, uno se subió en mi espalda y el otro comenzó a morderme el brazo izquierdo. Entonces patee al lobo que estaba mordiendo mi brazo y agarre el que estaba en mi espalda por su pata delantera y lo golpee fuerte mente contra el suelo y le pise el cuello separándole la cabeza del cuerpo.

-carajo… -dije

Sentía como mi espalda ardía, perece que el maldito lobo había atravesado mi camisa. Yo voltee hacia a un lado y mire a AppleBloom que estaba asustada al verme así de herido

-¡NANDO¡ ¡CUIDADO¡-

_**BOSQUE EVERFREE POV (TWILIGHT)**_

-no puedo creer que nando nos hiciera comer polvo-dice rainbow dash

-si cuando se enteró applebloom fue al bosque everfree, solo salió corriendo como loco-dice rarity

-es que nando sabe lo que pasara a applebloom si llegamos tarde, después de todo el casi muere en ese lugar-dice twilight

-¡GRRR!-

-chicas escuchan eso-dice pinkie

-si viene de por halla. Vamos-dije

_**BOSQUE EVERFREE POV (NANDO)**_

-con que atacando por la espalda, son unas basuras. Applebloom ven, nos vamos-dije

-nando ¿estás bien?-dice AppleBloom

-sí, estoy bien, solo estoy un poco a machucado pero estaré bien. Ya te puedes acercar AppleBloom dudo que ellos se levanten-mientras miraba una pila de ramas amontonadas

-lo siento nando, no debi...-no termino de hablar por que la había abrazado

-no vuelvas a irte AppleBloom me oíste-dije

-está bien nando, jaja pero ya suéltame que te pareces a mi hermana-applebloom solo reía

-claro. Oye zecora estas bien-le pegunte

-sí, y gracias-respondió

-de nada, applebloom ya es hora de irnos-

-antes de que te vayas, toma-dice zecora

Yo solo lo atrape y abrí mi mano y que solamente era una semilla

-¿y esto que es?-preguntaba

-solo cómetela y veras lo que pasara-decía zecora

Yo solo me le quedaba mirando, pero ella solamente me regalo una sonrisa así cogí la semilla y me la metí en la boca. Comencé a masticarla poco a poco applebloom parecía que estaba preocupada por lo que iba a pasar

-oye zecora ¿Qué es lo que exactamente hace esta semilla…..?-dije

Sentía una gran sensación de hormigueo en mi cuerpo

-nando ¿Qué te pasa?-preguntaba applebloom

-_eso creo…..ya no me duele el cuerpo_. Applebloom mira mi espalda y dime que ves-dije sorprendido

-nada lo único que veo es tu prenda rasgada-dice con normalidad

-imposible. Esto debe….applebloom ya..ya es hora de irnos. Sube a mi espalda-

-¡Detente!-gritaba zecora haciendo que me detuviera

-¿Qué pasa?-dije confundido

Mire hacia abajo y solo mire varias flores de color azul que rodeaban un pequeña parte del césped

-has pisado….-decía zecora que estaba asustada

-¡Apple Bloom! ¡Vuelve aquí de inmediato!-gritaba alguien

Esa voz se me hacía familiar así que voltee hacia atrás para encontrarme a todas las chicas paradas enfrente de mí

-¡Cuidado! ¡Cuidado chicas poni! ¡Con esas hojas azules no se juega!-dice zecora

-Guárdate tus aterradores comentarios para ti. ¿Entiendes?-dice applejack

-Claro que sí-dice rarity

-¿Crees que vas a asustarnos?-protestaba rainbow dash

-No nos asustas-dice AppleJack

Zecora comenzaba a caminar a las profundidades del bosque hasta que la perdí de vista

-Y tú. ¿Por qué no pudiste hacerle caso a tu hermana?-applejack regañando a AppleBloom

-Eh... ¿Yo?-AppleBloom no sabía que decir

-No sé qué clase de maldición Zecora te pudo haber lanzado. Pero lo que importante es que estas bien-

AppleJack empezaba a abrazar a AppleBloom, Me les quede mirando cómo se abrazaban las dos. Eso me hacía recordar a alguien

-maría….-dije

-¿maría? quién es ella Nando-me preguntaba twilight

-¿Qué? Eh…dije que mira si no fuera llegado rápido applebloom fuera sido atacada por esos lobos de madera- apuntaba a la montaña de los cuerpos desmembrados de los lobos

-¿destruiste estos lobos tu solo?-dice ranbow dash impresionada

-sí, pero esto no se compara con el día en que llegue por primera vez. Eran com lobos y unas de esas cosas ¿Cómo es que las llaman aquí…..?-

-te refieres a una manticora-dice twilight

-si una manticora-

-y…entonces que hiciste con zecora-preguntaba applejack

-nada. Ella solo se escondió detrás de un árbol con applebloom, mientras me entretenía con los lobos-dije

-de seguro ahora que vuelva a casa hará sus conjuros extraños-dice pinkie pie

-Chicas, las maldiciones no existen-dice twilight

-Pues... Es interesante escuchar eso en boca de la señorita magia persona-dice rainbow dash

-Mi magia, la verdadera magia, viene del interior. Es un don con el que naces. Las maldiciones son artificiales. Magia falsa. Se conjura con posiciones y encantamientos. Solo es un espectáculo para asustar. Las maldiciones no tienen poder. Son solo una leyenda poni-explicaba twilight

- Solo espera Twilight. Va a aprender que algunas leyendas, son verdaderas-dice applejack

-claro que las leyendas no existen. Acaso tú has escuchado a un político que sea justo y pelee por su pueblo-preguntándole a twilight

- De hecho Sí. La alcaldesa de poniville es una gran gobernante, ha abierto muchas escuelas, hospitales e inauguro un 4 parques. Gracias a ella poniviile es un lugar que atrae mucha gente de las grandes ciudades a disfrutar sus vacaciones aquí y así hacían en todos los pueblos y ciudades. Y la princesa celestia también, ella ha hecho que equestria sea unos de los países más ricos del planeta en el sector económico, social y agrícola-explicaba twilight con toda tranquilidad

Yo solo la miraba con una cara de wtf

-bueno por lo que veo no hay políticos malos, eso explica por qué sus monedas en equestria están hechas de oro macizo. Maldición su economía esta tan bien que hace que suiza, Suecia y a Rusia parezca un chiquero-dije

- ya terminaron de hablar de leyendas, ya es hora de irnos ya va ser de noche-dice rainbow dash desesperada por irse

_**EN LA MAÑANA PONIVILLE (BIBLIOTECA)**_

-*bostezo*buenos días twiligh…¿Por qué tanto desorden?.-

La biblioteca estaba patas arriba se veían todos libros en vez de estar en su repisas estaban regados por doquier

-No no no no. ¡No! ¡Ninguno de estos libros tiene la cura! Debe haber una razón verdadera para esto. ¿Una enfermedad? ¿Una alergia?-

-Maldición-dice spike

-Dije una razón verdadera. Algo que apunte a un hecho real-contestaba twilight

-¿Que tal esto?-spike mostrándole un libro que en la portada tenía una raíz

- ¿Súper naturales? Spike. Esa palabra se refiere a cosas como fantasmas, espíritus y zombis, que son tan falsos como una maldición. Ese libro es una farsa-dice twilight

-¿Y si te equivocas Twilight? ¿Qué tal si realmente es una...?-

-oigan esperen, ¿me pueden decir que es lo que pasa?-dije

-zecora maldijo a twilight-dice spike

-no es una maldición-dice twilight tratando de negarlo

-wow, pffff jajajajaj. tu cuerno Parece un pedazo de espagueti-dije

-mhnnnn. Ayúdame a buscar un libro que ayude a librarme de esta….-

En eso la puerta se abre y yo y twilight y spike vemos a las chicas entrar pero con una apariencia diferente

- ¡Aldicion!-dice pinkie

- ¿Aldicion? ¿Qué es una aldicion?-dice spike tratando de entenderla

-Pinkie. ¿Qué te paso?-dije

Pinkie pie por lo que parecía tenía la lengua hinchada y salida de la boca haciendo que ella no hablara bien

-Lo hizo Zecora, duzaze una aldicion-dice pinkie

- Oye, dilo. No lo escupas-dice spike tratando de entender la jerga de pinkie

-¡Ay!.¡Au! Esta... Intentando decir... ¡Au! Que Zecora... ¡Au! Nos lanzo a todas una... ¡Auu! ¿Maldición?-rainbow dash chocando por todas partes

-rainbow dash,¿ tienes las alas invertidas?-dije

-duh, gracias por notarlo genio-respondía rainbow dash

-Temo que estoy de acuerdo, de que esto es una maldición-decía rarity

-rarity tu pareces un trapeador con patas-refiriéndome al pelo que por cierto si se parecía un trapeador

-¿sabes nando? No es gracioso y te vez estúpidos que digas cosas obvias cuando estoy presente-dice rarity con disgusto

-oye rarity dime cual es la diferencia entre la ceda y la lana-le preguntaba

-eh…no se…-

-oh no sabes, pues parece que la pregunta después de todo no muy estúpida y eso que tu deberías saber eso, es muy ''obvio'' que los diseñadores de moda lo sepan, y es muy raro que tú no lo sepas eso. y ahora quien de los dos es el estúpido-dije

-ahh...pero..p...pero-rarity quedo estática

-_mierda parece que rompí su ego, pero de igual manera se lo merecía ya estaba cansado de que me digiera estúpido_

Yo solo me aleje de ella y me fui con las demás

-Odio decir "te lo dije" Twilight, pero te lo dije-dice applejack

,no esto ya se llevó el premio-dije mientras miraba a applejack

- Ohh... applejack te ves…-dice twilight

-ni siquiera lo digas. Es una maldición, te digo-

-Pero Fluttershy se ve normal-dice spike

-Si... no parece tener nada malo-dije

-Fluttershy. ¿Estás bien? ¿Te pasa algo malo?-preguntaba twilight

Pero fluttershy solo asiente

-¿Te importaría decirnos? [...] ¿Entonces no vas a decirnos?-

Vuelve a asentir

- ¿Si "no lo harás", o si "si lo harás"?-twilight preguntaba una vez mas

-¡Vacas voladoras! ¿Pero qué te sucede?-gritaba applejack

- No quiero hablar sobre eso-dice fluttershy

Despues de que fluttershy término de hablar pero todos habían notado que la voz de ella había cambiado

-ooohh vaya jajajajajajajajaja esto es la hostias de hostias jajajajajajajaj-yo no paraba de reír

-jajaja. Esto es graciosísimo, Haha. Mírense todas. Esta Rarita, Rainbow Crash, Pinkie Lengua, Applemini, Hombreshy, y... Eh... ¿Cómo te digo? ¿Twilight Sparkle? En serio. No puedo trabajar con eso-dice spike

-espera..Espera jajajajaj yo tengo una twilight alias ''espagueti rancio'' o ''twilight sparkgetti''-dije haciendo que twiight se enojara

-¡ya basta! No es una broma Spike. Comienza a encontrar libros para encontrar la cura-dice twilight

- Mmnnaahh...-spike comenzó a buscar libros

- Yo creo que encontraremos la cura a la maldición en la casa de Zecora-dice rainbow dash

- ¡No es maldición!-respondía twilight

- Opino lo mismo. Vamos con Zecora y obliguémosla a quitarnos este hechizo-dice applejack

- ¡Tampoco es un hechizo! No creerán que...-diga twilight

En eso las chicas comienzan a discutir entre todas mientras yo y spike estábamos en un podio escribiéndole apodos a todas y a cada una de las chicas

-'' _Todo esto es mi culpa. Si no hubiera seguido a Zecora en primer lugar, nada de esto habría pasado. Tengo que solucionarlo''_-dice applebloom que comenzaba a alejarse y acercarse a la puerta de la biblioteca

- ¿Y a donde cree que va esta vez?-dice applejack que salta entre los cabellos de applebloom

- ...Y busquemos al culpable ahora. No me importa lo que digas Twilight. Es hora de unirnos todas y enfrentar a Zecora. Vamos chicas ¿Me apoyan?-dice rainbow

- Yo strsi (Yo sí)-dice pinkie y fluttershy y rarity que se descongelo la acompaña

-¿Tu qué dices Applejack? Eh... ¿Applejack?-preguntaba rainbow

- Sre trsrue (Se fue)-

- ¡Aah! ¡O alguna pony la piso!-dice rarity

-¡O se sentó en ella!-

- ¡Miren su cabello!-

-Ay ay. ¡Pinkie! ¿Que estás haciendo? Ay. En serio. ¿Que no sabes del espacio personal?-

-No-

-¡Apple Bloom también se ha ido!-dice twilight

-¿qué otra vez?-dije

-Apuesto que fueron tras Zecora-dice rainbow

-Debemos ir a buscarlas. Vamos chicas. Hay que ir-decía twilight

-Aah... ¿Spike? ¿Vas a venir?-dije

- No. Es que... Debo quedarme aquí a buscar la cura. Qué te parece Twilight Cuerno Débil! O

Blando sparkle-dice spike

-eh..sabes cuando yo vuelva hablaremos de eso, si-dije

_**BOSQUE EVERFREE**_

- ¡Deténgase ahí! ¡De la vuelta de inmediato, señorita!-dice applejack

- No-respondió applebloom

- ¿No? No puedes ignorar una orden de tu hermana mayor

- Lo siento Applejack. Pero yo soy la hermana mayor ahora-dice applebloom agarrándola dejándola en un arbusto

- ¡Apple Bloom! ¡Vuelve aquí en este instante! ¡Te voy a acusar con Big Macintosh! ¡¿Oíste?! Ay... Ponis emplumados-

_**OTRA PARTE DEL BOSQUE EVERFREE**_

- Vamos chicas. Hay que llegar con Zecora. ¡Rápido!-dice twilight

- ¡Uuaaayy! ¡Espérenme! ¡Aaayyy! ¡Au! ¡Ugh! ¡Ohhh! Aaaaaayy...-rainbow dash volando descontroladamente y choca un arbusto a lo lejos

- Rainbow. Agradece a Celestia. No hay tiempo que perder. Tengo que llegar con Zecora pronto. ¡Arre poni!-

applejack debajo del arbusto y para después colocarle una correa a rainbow dash

-¿Disculpa?-dice rainbow dash

- ¡Iijá!-golpea a rainboww dash

_**BOSQUE EVERFREE (CASA DE ZECORA)**_

- ¿Qué es eso? Este lugar realmente se ve horrible. Linda decoración, si te gusta lo escalofriante-dice rarity

, miren ahí esta zecora-dije

Todas las chicas comenzaron a ver desde la ventana a zecora que decía cosas extrañas frente a un caldero

- Guacati. Moninjalamoe. O e que pa ti. Mumumumba-

- ¡Se dobo mi cncion! ¡Se dobo mi cncion!(Se robó mi canción)-dice pinkie

-¿Se robó tu canción?-dije

- No Pinkie. No se parece en nada a tu canción-dice twilight

- Ya viste esas cosas horribles. ¿Ahora nos crees Twilight?- dice twilight

- ¿Mascaras escalofriantes, encantamientos confusos y un gran caldero burbujeante? Ay... Todo apunta a que Zecora es mala. O... ¿Qué tal si Zecora solo está haciendo el almuerzo?-dije

_**DENTRO DE LA CASA DE ZECORA**_

- Mmmh. La temperatura perfecta para poni, supongo. Ahora. ¿Donde está esa pequeña Apple Bloom?-preguntaba zecora

_**AFUERA DE LA CASA DE ZECORA**_

-O. ¿Qué tal si está haciendo el almuerzo pero con Apple Bloom?-dice twilight

-¡HAAAA!-gritaban todas

-voy a entrar…-

-¡CRANK!-se escuchaba un choque dentro de la casa de zecora

-¡¿Qué fue eso?!-dice twilight

-no sé pero entremos-dije

_**DENTRO DE LA CASA DE ZECORA**_

-applejack ¿Qué haces?-dije mientras veía a applejack en la cabeza de zecora

-¿Qué crees que estoy haciendo, estoy tratando de que esta hechicera suelte a applebloom-

-¡¿Qué hiciste con Apple Bloom?!-preguntaba twilight

-¡Ponis! ¡¿Que están haciendo?! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No saben lo que hacen! Han derramado mi poción-

-Te descubrimos Zecora. Yo no quería creer que nos maldijiste. ¡Pero la evidencia es abrumadora!-dice twilight mientras la señalaba

-¡Hiciste que me viera ridícula!-dice rarity

-Me diste una voz ridícula-dice pinkie pie

-Me endendendide ne edende de (Incomprensible)-dice pinkie

-Y arruinaste mi cuerno-dice twilight

- ¡¿Cómo se atreven?! Destruyeron mi hogar. Destruyeron mi poción? ¿ y me acusan de ser culpable de lo que les pasa-dice zecora

- Tu nos maldijiste. ¡Ahora vas a des maldecirnos!-dice rainbow dash

-¡¿Dónde está Apple Bloom?!- preguntaba twilight

Todos escuchamos varios pasos que provenían de la puerta

-Zecora. Creo que encontré las cosas que me pediste. ¡Ah! ¿Que está sucediendo aquí? ¡Por Ponville!-dice applebloom

- ¡Ah! Apple Bloom. ¿Estás bien?-applejack bajándose de zecora

- ¿por qué no habría de estarlo?-preguntaba ella

-Porque Zecora es una malvada hechicera que nos maldijo e iba a arrojarte a su sopa-dice twilight

-Twilight. ¿Esos ridículos ponis finalmente te convencieron? Sabes que las maldiciones no existen-dice applebloom

-Apple Bloom, cariño. No puedes decirme que esto no es una maldición-dice twilight

-No es una maldición-dice applebloom

- Si hacen memoria, lo que les dije fue muy preciso...-les explicaba zecora

_**FLASHBACK**_

-¡Cuidado! ¡Cuidado chicas poni! ¡Con esas hojas azules no se juega!-

_**FLASHBACK**_

-Era una advertencia. Por aquella planta azul. Se llama Broma Venenosa-dice AppleBloom

-Esa planta es como el Roble Venenoso. Pero sus resultados son como una broma-dice zecora

-¿Y esa cosa que significa?-preguntaba applejack

- Significa que esa planta no causa malestar, en vez de eso, solo se quiere burlar-dice zecora

- ¿Alguna pony podría hablar normal?-

- Creo que se refiere a que cuando corrimos a salvar a Apple Bloom, tocamos la Broma Venenosa. Nuestros problemas son solo pequeñas bromas que nos gastó-dice twilight

- Esta bien. Pero... ¿Qué hay del caldero?-dice rainbow dash

- ¿Y el conjuro?-dice fluttershy

- Y la escalofriante decoración-dice rarity

- Tesoros de la tierra, de mi tierra natal. Aquella significa "¿Qué tal?", y la otra "Bienvenido"-decía zecora mientras señalaba las mascaras

-No me siento bienvenida, si me preguntan a mí-dice rarity

- Lo que creyeron un conjuro es de tiempos remotos, algo que ustedes llaman "Canción de Cuna"-dice zecora

-Pero... El Caldero... ¿La sopa de Apple Bloom?-

-Mira aquí Twilight, ese caldero con agua no era para mí, era para todas estas hierbas. La cura para esa planta es un simple remedio natural. Solo hay que darse un baño de burbujas-decía applebloom

- Pero intente buscar la cura en todos mis libros y no la encontré. ¿Qué libro tiene este remedio natural?-dice twilight

- Aquí está el libro. ¿Lo ves? Qué pena que no esté en tu biblioteca-dice zecora que le mostraba el libro

-En realidad, si tengo ese libro. Pero no lo revise porque el titulo era muy. Extraño. "Súper naturales: Remedios y curas naturales que son simplemente súper." Lo... Lo... lo siento mucho Zecora. Tendría la respuesta desde el principio si tan solo hubiera leído un..dice twilight

-Tal vez la próxima, echaran un segundo vistazo. Y no juzgaran el libro por su portada-dice zecora

-jajá-reía AppleBloom

-Zecora. ¿Serias tan amable de hacernos otra poción?-dice twilight

-Con mucho gusto la preparare. Pero me falta una hierba que solo en Ponyville encontrare-dice zecora

-Pero siempre que Zecora va al pueblo, las tiendas están misteriosamente cerradas-dice AppleBloom

- Ah... Bueno... Creo que te podemos ayudar con eso. Te esperamos afuera zecora-dice twilight

Las chicas habían salido de la casa solo dejándonos a mí a dentro junto con zecora y AppleBloom

-nando dime porque estas tan callado-preguntaba AppleBloom

-es que me confunde, digo yo pise esas flores pero no me paso nada-dije mientras miraba a zecora solo para esperar una respuesta

-no lo sé es la primera vez que veo ese caso, no he visto a ningún ser vivo que toque la broma venenosa sin sufrir los síntomas-dice zecora

-¿humm? Y otra cosa que era esa semilla que me diste-dije

-esa semilla que te lancé se llama ''kami to kami'' sus propiedades curativas son tan sorprendentes que cura cualquier herida al instante, siempre llevo una bolsa en caso de alguna emergencia-explicaba

-Y en donde encuentras estas semillas-dije

-ves ese árbol de haya-apuntaba a una esquina de la casa

Zecora caminaba a ese rincón y yo solo la seguí. En una mesa estaba un pequeño árbol que yo al instante .Era uno de esos árboles japoneses pequeños creo que se llaman árbol ''sai'' o algo por el estilo

-bueno zecora te voy a dejar, porque parece que estarás ocupada haciendo la posición las ellas-dije

-mejor iré preparando las hierbas para la poción-dice zecora

_**EN PONIVILLE**_

- Mira Rose. Que horrible-decía una poni

-La extraña hechicera las maldijo a todas-dice otra

Todos los ponis del lugar se habían corrido y escondido en sus casas. Tratamos de ignorarlas hasta llegar a un centro de un spa, que según twilight ahí estaban las hierbas que faltaban

-Daisy. Tenemos que hablar-

_**MÁS TARDE**_

Todas las chicas estaban reunidas dentro de una tina que estaba llena de la poción que había hecho zecora, ella si tenía razón los síntomas ya se habían pasado. Por otra parte applejack me había pedido que llenara una tasa pequeña con la posición para que ella se metiera en ella así que la sostuve mientras que ella se metía adentro de ella

Querida Princesa Celestia. Mis amigas y yo aprendimos una importante lección esta semana. Jamás juzgues un libro por su portada. Alguien puede verse diferente, o gracioso o aterrador. Pero debes ver más allá y saber quiénes son por dentro. A las verdaderas amigas no les importa cuál sea tu apariencia. El contenido de una pony es lo que cuenta. Y una buena amiga, como un buen libro, es algo que durara para siempre. Tu leal alumna Twilight Sparkle.

- Señorita Zecora. Quisiera tener la receta de esta mezcla. Es simplemente encantadora-dice la poni del spa

-¡Applejack! ¡Oigan! ¡¿Dónde está Applejack?!-preguntaba AppleBloom preocupada

-a..qui…hermanita-

-jajajajajaj-comenzaban a reírse

La cosa era que cuando applejack se había metido en la tasa ella había crecido instantáneamente, ella estaba a punto de caer al suelo pero yo con gran velocidad la atrapo con mis brazos evitando que cayera, lo que las chicas se estaban riendo era en la forma en la que cargaba ha applejack, era como si lo dos apenas nos hubiéramos casado. Nuestros rostros estaban tan cerca que los dos comenzamos a sonrojarnos por la pena, yo alce la mirada y vi que las chicas nos miraban a extrañadas ambos de las demás así que solté

Applejack dejándola caer al suelo

-¡nando¡-gritaba applejak enojada

-lo siento no quise…-dije asustado

-¡MÁS VALE QUE CORRAS!-grito applejack enojada

Salí corriendo lo más rápido hacia la puerta, pero para mi decepción esta estaba cerrada, y sentí que alguien tocaba mi espalda y mire quien era. Era applejack que tenía un pedazo tabla en su boca y en sus ojos se veía que salían fuego de la rabia

-mierda…-dije asustado

-¡BLAAMMMM!-

_**HOLA AMIGOS AQUÍ OTRO CAPITULO ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO NO OLVIDEN COMENTAR ADIOS DICE SUPERNANDO1234 XD**_


End file.
